


Romans na ulicy Sezamkowej

by carietta



Series: seria sezamkowa [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitter Harry, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, M/M, Single Parent Louis, Top Harry, Top Louis, cute kid
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mężczyzna machnął dłonią, przerywając mu.<br/>— Nie ma sprawy, naprawdę — zapewnił i zmarszczył brwi. — Chyba skądś znam twój głos. Czy to czasem nie ty pomogłeś w znalezieniu mojej córki?<br/>Harry pokiwał głową.<br/>— Tak, to ja — przyznał. — Ale naprawdę nie ma o czym mówić. Każdy na moim miejscu zrobiłby to samo.<br/>Mężczyzna nie wyglądał, jakby do końca zgadzał się z tym stwierdzeniem, ale nie powiedział nic, wyciągając tylko dłoń.<br/>— W końcu mogę porządnie ci podziękować…? — urwał znacząco.<br/>— Harry — wypalił, chwytając rękę mężczyzny i ściskając ją. — Nazywam się Harry Styles.<br/>— Louis Tomlinson — przedstawił się ojciec Elizabeth i Harry w końcu mógł nazywać go w swojej głowie inaczej niż „tajemniczy nieznajomy”, co przekraczało wszelkie granice żałosności z tanich romansideł. — Miło mi cię poznać."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ten fick jest jednym wielki żartem, bo miał mieć dwa party, a urósł i cały czas rośnie. Kid!fick z tatą Louisem i Harrym, który ma naprawdę szalone szczęście w życiu.  
> Miłego ;)
> 
> wpadajcie na mój tumblr, jak macie ochotę! - [: ))](http://www.theywereatthesamegig.tumblr.com)

**ROZDZIAŁ I**

To wszystko było winą Nialla.  
Albo może powinien mu być wdzięczny, Harry nie mógł się do końca zdecydować, mówiąc szczerze.  
Całe to wariactwo zaczęło się pewnego dnia, gdy Niall wpadł do ich małego mieszkania, od progu krzycząc coś o idealnej pracy.  
Harry nie oderwał wzroku od telefonu, na którym przeglądał swojego Instagrama i zwrócił na przyjaciela uwagę dopiero, gdy ten rzucił mu gazetą w twarz.  
Drgnął zaskoczony i położył telefon na brzuchu, chwytając ją i marszcząc brwi.  
— O co ci chodzi? — zapytał, spoglądając na niego pochmurnie. — Jestem zajęty.  
Niall przewrócił oczami.  
— Właśnie widzę — odparł. — A powinieneś mi składać pokłony, bo znalazłem ci pracę marzeń.  
Harry przeleciał otwartą stronę wzrokiem, ale niczego takiego nie dostrzegł.  
— O czym ty…  
Blondyn odsunął stronę, wskazując na coś palcem.  
— Tutaj, matole. Czytaj.  
Więc Harry przeczytał. Po chwili parsknął śmiechem.  
— Chyba sobie żartujesz — powiedział tylko.  
Niall pokręcił głową, szczerząc się szeroko. Uniósł w górę pięść.  
— Po pierwsze, kochasz dzieci — powiedział, odginając palec wskazujący. — Po drugie, jesteś wysoki. — Odgiął palec środkowy. — Po trzecie, idealnie nadajesz się do czegoś takiego. — Palec serdeczny. — Po czwarte, nie będzie widać twojej bujnej fryzury. — Mały palec dołączył do reszty. — Po piąte, poznasz nowych ludzi, a ty kochasz ludzi, chociaż nie mam pojęcia dlaczego — oznajmił uroczyście, odginając kciuk. — A jako szósty bonus… — Zamknął usta, marszcząc brwi. — Wspominałem już, że to praca z dziećmi?  
Harry nie wiedział, co powiedzieć i tylko wpatrywał się w Nialla z uchylonymi ustami. _Zwariował_ , pomyślał. _Kompletnie ześwirował._  
— Nie wiem, co moja fryzura ma do tego wszystkiego — wymamrotał po chwili.  
Niall znów przewrócił oczami. Podszedł do Harry’ego, bez ostrzeżenia opadając na niego. Harry stęknął tylko, gdy Niall układał się na jego brzuchu.  
— Ostatnio pewna dziewczynka zapytała, czy mieszkają tam elfy — przypomniał mu, przeczesując jego włosy dłonią. — Wiem, że są zajebiste, ale castingi do reklam szamponów nie są tak częste, jakbyś sobie tego życzył.  
Harry patrzył na niego chwilę, wydymając wargi.  
— Dalej uważam, że to bez sensu. I tak potykam się wystarczająco często bez…  
Znów stęknął, gdy Niall stoczył się z niego, wstając.  
— Chociaż spróbuj, człowieku, co ci szkodzi? — zapytał i nie czekając na odpowiedź, ruszył do kuchni.  
Po chwili Harry usłyszał stukot naczyń i piskliwe dźwięki mikrofalówki.  
W sumie nic mu nie szkodziło, uznał.  
I właśnie dlatego stał teraz w żółtym kostiumie Wielkiego Ptaka przed gromadką dzieci, która wpatrywała się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami pełnymi radości i zdumienia.  
Być może jednak powinien w końcu jakoś podziękować Niallowi.

* * *

Carol Spinney był nadzwyczajnym człowiekiem, jeśli dobrowolnie zakładał to cholerstwo przez ostatnie czterdzieści pięć lat, uznał Harry po pierwszym tygodniu pracy.  
Gdyby nie to, że facet z centrum handlowego przyjął go na to miejsce w tej samej sekundzie, w której dowiedział się, ile Harry ma wzrostu, naprawdę spędziłby więcej czasu nad zastanowieniem się, czy jego zdrowie jest tego warte.  
Oczywiście Harry nie śmiał negować ważności Wielkiego Ptaka — on sam wychował się na Ulicy Sezamkowej w tym samym stopniu, co miliony innych dzieciaków — ale nigdy nie wpadłby na to, jak ciężka jest to harówka.  
Gdyby nie dzieci, rzuciłby wszystko w cholerę (chociaż płaca była niezła, jak na warunki sklepowe; podejrzewał, że ma to coś wspólnego z tym, że reklamuje oryginalny towar). Jednak to, jak rozjaśniały się bajecznie za każdym razem, gdy dostrzegały Wielkiego Ptaka pośrodku nudnego centrum handlowego, do którego zaciągnęli ich rodzice, wszystko mu wynagradzał.  
Jego głównym zadaniem było kręcenie się wokół nowo-otwartego sklepu z gadżetami z Ulicy Sezamkowej i… w zasadzie tylko tyle. A może _aż_ tyle, biorąc pod uwagę, że w tym cholerstwie było kurewsko gorąco. Oczywiście nie była to dokładna kopia kostiumu. Ten Wielki Ptak nie miał aż tylu piór, co oryginał i był dzięki temu lżejszy. Harry mógł normalnie pochylać się i przytulać dzieci. Gdyby chciał, mógłby nawet kucnąć, ale nieco obawiał się, że później już nie wstanie, więc na razie jeszcze nie próbował tej opcji.  
Kolejną zmianą była siateczka, przez którą mógł patrzeć i nie zabić siebie samego lub dzieci, przypadkowo je depcząc. Była zasłonięta materiałem i widział przez nią dość dobrze, mimo że po kilku godzinach jego głowa zaczynała pulsować delikatnym bólem od nieustannego mrużenia oczu, aby widzieć jeszcze _lepiej_. No i musiał też mówić nieco jaśniejszym tonem, bo na początku dzieci nie chciały do niego podchodzić, gdy okazywało się, że Wielki Ptak chrypi.  
Gdyby mógł, otarłby pot z czoła, ale w tej chwili nie miał takiej możliwości. Otworzył i zamknął prawą dłoń, która — uniesiona w górze — wprawiała w ruch dziób Wielkiego Ptaka. Lewą podniósł i skrzydło kostiumu uniosło się w powitaniu.  
Chłopczyk zachichotał szczęśliwie, a trzymająca go za rękę kobieta spojrzała na niego zachęcająco.  
— Przywitaj się, Simon — powiedziała.  
— Hej — zapiszczał chłopczyk i znów zachichotał.  
— Witaj, Simon — oznajmił Harry. — Powiedz, ile masz lat?  
Chłopiec spojrzał na mamę, która kiwnęła głową, a potem uniósł w górę dłoń, prostując dwa palce.  
— Trzy — powiedział.  
Harry zaśmiał się nisko, znów unosząc ramię.  
— To jesteś już dużym chłopcem. Umiesz liczyć, Simon? — zapytał.  
Simon patrzył na niego rozszerzonymi oczami. Potem zerknął na swoją dłoń, myślał przez chwilę, i szybko wyprostował kolejny palec.  
Harry znów się zaśmiał i poruszył prawym nadgarstkiem, sprawiając, że Wielki Ptak pokiwał głową.  
— Brawo! — powiedział. — Co powiesz na mały uścisk na do widzenia?  
Mama puściła dłoń synka, kładąc ją na jego ramieniu, ale Simon nie ruszył się z miejsca. Harry zrobił ostrożny krok w przód i wysunął lewe ramię w zachęcającym geście.  
Chłopczyk wpadł na niego z impetem i Harry przez jedną sekundę myślał, że polecą w tył, ale jakimś cudem udało mu się ustać na nogach, i objął główkę chłopca skrzydłem, przytulając go do miękkich piór.  
Po chwili Simon i jego mama ruszyli na dalsze zakupy, a chłopczyk machał do niego, póki nie weszli do jednego ze sklepów.  
Przez kolejne czterdzieści pięć minut kręcił się przy wejściu i czasami po sklepie, ze zniecierpliwieniem wyczekując przerwy. Zmiana była krótka, bo tylko czterogodzinna, a przerwę mógł sobie zrobić po dwóch. Później podmieniał go inny chłopak — Liam, z którym Harry zamienił do tej pory tylko kilka słów, ale wydawał się być spoko kolesiem.  
Jedna z dziewczyn pracujących przy kasie zawołała go do siebie.  
— O co chodzi? — zapytał, gdy do niej podszedł, odruchowo poruszając dłonią odpowiedzialną za dziób ptaka.  
Uśmiechnęła się i wskazała głową ku wejściu.  
— Ta malutka kręci się już tam od paru minut — powiedziała. — Wydaje mi się, że boi się sama do ciebie podejść.  
Harry odwrócił się powoli i — rzeczywiście — przy wejściu stała dziewczynka. Na oko mogła mieć jakieś pięć-sześć lat. Miała długie, blond włosy związane w kucyk i gdy Harry podszedł bliżej, udało mu się dostrzec nosek wysypany piegami i śliczne niebieskie oczy, w których błyszczały łzy.  
Harry zmarszczył brwi.  
— Cześć, szkrabie — przywitał się. — Jak się nazywasz?  
Dziewczynka wykręciła palce, patrząc na niego w górę.  
— Elizabeth — szepnęła.  
— Witaj, Elizabeth. Ja jestem Wielki Ptak. — Harry uniósł skrzydło, jakby chciał ją przytulić, ale przerażenie w jej oczach tylko się zwiększyło, więc szybko je opuścił. — Gdzie twoja mamusia? Jesteś tu sama? — Po policzku dziewczynki spłynęła łza i serce Harry’ego zacisnęło się. — Nie wiesz, gdzie jest? — Pokręciła głową. — A z kim tutaj przyszłaś, kochanie?  
Kolejne łzy dołączyły do pierwszej i dziewczynka znów wykręciła mocno dłonie.  
— Z tatą — wyszeptała, pociągając nosem. — Ale chyba go zgubiłam — dokończyła na wydechu i rozpłakała się na dobre.  
Harry podszedł do niej ostrożnie, pochylając się nad nią i kładąc delikatnie skrzydło na jej głowie.  
— Wiesz, Wielki Ptak też kiedyś się zgubił i też się bardzo bał.  
Elizabeth uniosła na niego zapłakane oczy.  
— Naprawdę? — zapytała, pociągając nosem.  
Harry pokiwał głową ptaka.  
— Tak. Chciałem zrobić Elmo niespodziankę i poszedłem do sklepu zupełnie sam, co było bardzo niemądre z mojej strony, nie uważasz?  
Dziewczynka pokiwała szybko głową.  
— Jaką niespodziankę? — wyszeptała, najwyraźniej zafascynowana historią.  
— Elmo nauczył mnie nowej rymowanki o wiośnie i chciałem przygotować mu w podziękowaniu pyyyszne ciasteczka — wyjaśnił Harry.  
Oczy małej zabłysły.  
— Jakiej rymowanki? — zapytała.  
Harry szybko rozważył swoje opcje. Ojciec dziewczynki, jeśli zauważył już jej zniknięcie, najpewniej szalał ze zmartwienia i bez wątpienia szukał jej po całym sklepie. Harry nie mógł tak po prostu stać i uczyć jej nowych rymowanek, nie robiąc niczego.  
— Wielki Ptak nauczy cię jej, jeśli podejdziesz ze mną tam, do tych miłych pań — powiedział, wskazując na dziewczyny przy kasach. Widząc jej niepewność i to, jak wykręca dłonie, dodał szybko i uspokajająco: — Będziesz mogła tam usiąść, a one pójdą poszukać twojego taty. Na pewno bardzo się o ciebie martwi i wszędzie cię szuka, tak jak Elmo martwił się o Wielkiego Ptaka.  
Na tę wzmiankę, po policzkach dziewczynki znów popłynęły łzy. Harry uniósł skrzydło i po chwili dziewczynka złapała je mocno, pozwalając się zaprowadzić do wnętrza sklepu.  
Szybko wyjaśnił półgłosem całą sytuację dziewczynom i jedna z nich natychmiast pobiegła do ochrony, aby przekazać im odpowiednie ogłoszenie.  
Harry zaprowadził Elizabeth na tyły sklepu, gdzie stały stoliki, małe kanapy i różne zabawki, którymi mogły bawić się dzieci. Posadził małą na jednym z krzesełek.  
— Czy dalej chcesz usłyszeć tę rymowankę? — zapytał.  
Dziewczynka pokiwała ochoczo głową. Harry otworzył dziób i… zawahał się, bo skąd on, do cholery, wytrzaśnie jakąś rymowankę o wiośnie. Po chwili przypomniał sobie jedną i rozłożył szeroko lewe skrzydło.  
— Wiosna, wiosna słońce świeci — powiedział, unosząc je w górę, jakby wskazywał na niebo. — Dookoła pełno dzieci. — Pokazał na Elizabeth, która zachichotała cicho, wycierając zaczerwienione oczy. — Wiosna, wiosna już nadchodzi. — Zamachał skrzydłem. — Nawet ptak po drzewie chodzi! — dokończył i przeszedł kilka kroków w jednej linii, co miało symbolizować gałąź.  
Elizabeth zaklaskała w dłonie, a Harry jeszcze w życiu nie był tak z siebie dumny.  
— Nauczysz mnie? — zapytała nieśmiało, po raz ostatni pociągając nosem.  
— Oczywiście — powiedział Harry poważnie. — Wielki Ptak zawsze dotrzymuje obietnic.  
Mimo początkowej nieśmiałości, dziewczynka szybciutko nauczyła się wiersza i nim Harry się spostrzegł, chodziła za nim, śpiewając.  
— Nawet ptak po drzewie chodzi! — Podskoczyła kilka razy, klaszcząc w dłonie.  
Harry już miał jej pogratulować, kiedy nagle rozległo się spanikowane:  
— Lizzy! Tutaj jesteś!  
Odwrócił się w stronę głosu i zobaczył biegnącego ku nim mężczyznę. Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się radośnie.  
— Tata! — krzyknęła. — Tato, tatusiu, Wielki Ptak nauczył mnie rymowanki, chcesz posłuchać?  
Mężczyzna złapał ją w ramiona, przytulając mocno. Wziął ją na ręce, sadzając wprawnym ruchem na biodrze.  
— Co ci mówiłem o oddalaniu się ode mnie, Elizabeth — powiedział poważnie. — Bardzo mnie przestraszyłaś.  
Dziewczynka zasmuciła się widocznie, obejmując jego szyję ramionami.  
— Przepraszam, tatusiu — wyszeptała. — Wielki Ptak pomógł mi cię znaleźć — dodała. — I nauczył mnie rymowanki, chcesz usłyszeć?  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niej.  
— Później, skarbie. — Odwrócił się w stronę Harry’ego. — Dziękuję za przypilnowanie mojej córki.  
Tym razem Harry nie tylko otworzył dziób kostiumu, ale i usta ze zdziwienia, ponieważ stał przed nim jeden z najprzystojniejszych mężczyzn, jakich w życiu widział. Był niższy od niego, ale zarost i ostre kości policzkowe nadawały mu powagi i — no cóż — ostrości, którą Harry cenił. I wiedział już, po kim mała odziedziczyła te śliczne, niebieskie oczy.  
— Nie ma problemu — powiedział i w duchu pogratulował sobie, że z tego wszystkiego nie zapomniał poruszyć dziobem. — Wielki Ptak zawsze wszystkim chętnie pomaga.  
— Tato. — Elizabeth poklepała mężczyznę po ramieniu. — Znam nową rymowankę!  
Harry uśmiechnął się na ten lekko zmęczony wyraz twarzy, który towarzyszył zdecydowanej większości rodziców, jakich ostatnio napotkał.  
— No dobrze — westchnął. — Powiedz mi ją.  
Elizabeth zakręciła się w jego ramionach, wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia, aby postawił ją na ziemi. Gdy mężczyzna to zrobił, spojrzała na Harry’ego prosząco.  
— Pomożesz mi, Wielki Ptaku? — zapytała nieśmiało. — Proszę?  
Harry pokiwał głową i razem odegrali małe przedstawienie. Kiedy skończyli, mężczyzna uśmiechał się szeroko i bił im brawo.  
— A teraz podziękuj swojemu przyjacielowi i będziemy wracać do domu — powiedział.  
Elizabeth pokiwała głową i wtuliła się mocno w żółte pióra. Harry zaśmiał się, obejmując ją skrzydłem.  
— Uważaj na siebie, dobrze? — poprosił. — Wielki Ptak już pamięta, żeby nigdzie nie chodzić samemu, więc i ty powinnaś.  
Pokiwała jeszcze raz głową i podbiegła do taty, chwytając go za rękę.  
— Jeszcze raz bardzo ci dziękuję, Wielki Ptaku — powiedział mężczyzna. — I… twojemu przyjacielowi również — dodał, machając niezręcznie dłonią.  
— Naprawdę nie ma o czym mówić — odparł Harry swoim normalnym głosem.  
Mężczyzna zamrugał, ale nie powiedział już nic i razem z Elizabeth ruszyli ku wyjściu.  
Harry obserwował ich, póki nie zniknęli mu z oczu.

* * *

Następnego dnia wypadała niedziela i Harry miał popołudniową zmianę, z czego niezbyt się cieszył. Niedzielne popołudnia miały tendencję do przyciągania największej ilości osób, którym często towarzyszyły rozbrykane pociechy.  
Właśnie próbował pouczyć małą dziewczynkę, że nie wolno ciągnąć Wielkiego Ptaka za pióra, a mówiąc o tym, nie wolno ciągnąć za nie _żadnego_ ptaka. Rodzice dziewczynki nie wydawali się zbyt zainteresowani tym, co robi ich córka, żywo dyskutując o nowej promocji w którymś ze sklepów.  
Harry zaczynał powoli tracić cierpliwość.  
— Posłuchaj mnie, szkrabie, krzywdzenie zwierząt to bardzo brzydka rzecz — powtórzył chyba po raz dziesiąty.  
Dziecko tupnęło nogą i spojrzało na niego wyzywająco.  
— Ale ja wiem, że ty nie jesteś prawdziwym ptakiem! — powiedziała głośno. — Jesteś tylko panem w głupim kostiumie.  
Harry pokręcił głową ptaka.  
— To, co teraz powiedziałaś, było bardzo niemiłe — oznajmił. — Wielki…  
— Chcę zobaczyć, jak to wygląda w środku! — krzyknęła, tupiąc jeszcze raz nogą. — Pokaż mi, natychmiast!  
Zacisnęła małą piąstkę na piórze i szarpnęła mocno, wyrywając je. Wpatrywała się w nie przerażona, a potem… wybuchła płaczem. Harry już miał ją pocieszyć (i upomnieć, bo — kurwa, sorry — ale to on będzie ponosił konsekwencje, jeśli kostium ulegnie zniszczeniu), kiedy nagle rodzice dziecka w końcu przypomnieli sobie o jego istnieniu i podeszli szybko, piorunując wzrokiem Harry’ego.  
— Nie widzi pan, że to dziecko się pana boi — syknęła kobieta, kucając przy córce. — To niewiarygodne!  
— Państwa córka zniszczyła mienie sklepu — powiedział Harry swoim normalnym głosem. — Wątpię, że jest to przejaw strachu. Chyba raczej ma problemy z wyrażaniem agresji.  
Ojciec wypiął pierś, zbliżając się do niego.  
— Zgłoszę na pana skargę! — oznajmił.  
— Proszę bardzo — powiedział Harry, przyglądając się, jak dziewczynka posyła mu zza ramienia matki zadowolony z siebie uśmiech. — Ale na przyszłość radziłbym poświęcać więcej uwagi swoim dzieciom.  
Wiedział, że powinien sobie odpuścić, ale to był naprawdę ciężki dzień, a on jeszcze nie doszedł do siebie po wczorajszej, wieczornej imprezie. Ostatni raz pozwolił Niallowi stawiać sobie shoty.  
Rodzice wyglądali na zszokowanych tą uwagą i już oboje otwierali usta, kiedy zadzwoniła komórka mężczyzny. Spojrzał na wyświetlacz i mruknął coś do swojej żony. Pokiwała głową, biorąc dziecko na ręce i posłała Harry’emu ostatnie, ostre spojrzenie.  
— To nie koniec — oznajmiła złowrogo.  
Harry jedynie uniósł lewe skrzydło, mając nadzieje, że dostrzegą w nim uniesione środkowe pióro.  
Przez następnych kilka minut nie działo się nic szczególnego i już miał iść na swoja przerwę, kiedy dostrzegł, że w jego kierunku biegnie znajoma, mała blondyneczka.  
— Elizabeth? — zapytał radośnie.  
Dziewczynka zatrzymała się przed nim, patrząc na niego z rozszerzonymi oczami.  
— Pamiętasz mnie? — sapnęła ze zdziwieniem wymieszanym z nieograniczonym, dziecięcym podziwem.  
Harry pokiwał głową ptaka.  
— Oczywiście. Wielki Ptak zawsze pamięta takie miłe dzieci. Mam jednak nadzieję, że nie przyszłaś tutaj sama — dodał z powagą.  
Elizabeth pokręciła głową tak szybko, że jej blond włosy zafalowały gwałtownie. Podskoczyła, klaszcząc w dłonie, a potem obróciła się, wskazując na kogoś.  
— Nie! Przyszłam z tatą i nie zgubiłam go, bo cały czas trzymałam go za rękę! — powiedziała, wyraźnie z siebie dumna. — O tam jest, tam!  
Harry spojrzał w kierunku, gdzie wskazywała i — rzeczywiście — jej tata szedł ku nim szybkim krokiem. Wpatrywał się w Elizabeth ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, ale uśmiechał się lekko.  
— Co ci mówiłem o takim bieganiu pośród tłumu, moja panno — zapytał, kiedy już był przy niej.  
Elizabeth znów podskoczyła.  
— Przepraszam, tato, ale nie mogłam się już doczekać!  
Mężczyzna pokręcił głową i spojrzał na Harry’ego, który po raz pierwszy naprawdę szczerze się ucieszył, że jest bezpiecznie schowany w kostiumie. Wczoraj mężczyzna miał na sobie bardziej formalne ubranie — koszulę z kołnierzem, ciemne spodnie i eleganckie buty (to wcale nie dziwne, że to zapamiętał, upomniał się Harry). Dzisiaj był ubrany nieco luźniej — w zwykły t-shirt i dżinsy, ale to wcale nie umniejszało jego urody.  
— Lizzy chciała się jakoś odwdzięczyć, Wielki Ptaku — wyjaśnił. — Dlatego…  
Dziewczynka szarpnęła lekko rękaw taty.  
— Nie — szepnęła. — Ja mu powiem! Proszę!  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową. Podał jej małą torebkę, którą trzymał w dłoni. Elizabeth wzięła ją ostrożnie i odwróciła się w stronę Harry’ego. Wyprostowała się i… zarumieniła mocno.  
Ojciec położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.  
— No dalej — powiedział łagodnie.  
Wzięła głęboki oddech i wymamrotała coś tak cicho, że Harry nie usłyszał ani jednego słowa.  
Nachylił się ku niej.  
— Mów głośniej, szkrabie. Wielki Ptak jest tak wysoki, że głosy takich małych dziewczynek z trudem tu docierają.  
— Powiedziałam, że UPIEKŁAM CI CIASTECZKA! — krzyknęła mała tak głośno i wyraźnie, że Harry, aż się cofnął, zaskoczony.  
— Lizzy! — upomniał ją tata.  
— Przepraszam — sapnęła dziewczynka i dodała szybko: — Za to, że wczoraj mi pomogłeś, Wielki Ptaku!  
— Nic nie szkodzi. — Harry zaśmiał się, unosząc skrzydło. — Dziękuję ci, Elizabeth. I zrobiłaś to całkiem sama?  
Dziewczynka rozszerzyła oczy, spojrzała szybko na tatę i po krótkiej chwili pokręciła głową.  
— Tata trochę mi pomógł — powiedziała. — Ale byłam cały czas przy nim i pilnowałam, żeby niczego nie zepsuł — dodała konspiracyjnym szeptem, który wcale szeptem nie był.  
Harry i mężczyzna zaśmiali się w tym samym czasie.  
— Jestem pewien, że wyszły wspaniałe — powiedział. — Ale niestety jest pewien problem.  
— Jaki? — zapytała mała ze smutkiem.  
— Widzisz, szkrabie, obawiam się, że jeśli gdzieś ich dobrze nie schowam, Ciasteczkowy Potwór je znajdzie i nie zjem ani jednego!  
— Och. — Elizabeth sapnęła, jakby dopiero dostrzegła lukę w swoim planie. — A czy nie możesz zjeść teraz?  
Harry pokręcił głową.  
— Takie pyszne ciasteczka powinno się zawsze popijać mlekiem — powiedział. — Ale mam pewien pomysł, Elizabeth. Jeśli ty i twój tata podejdziecie ze mną do tych kas, poproszę moich ludzkich przyjaciółek, żeby gdzieś dobrze je dla mnie schowały.  
Elizabeth zerknęła na tatę, który pokiwał głową z uśmiechem (miał naprawdę ładny uśmiech, zauważył Harry). Potem uniosła wzrok na Wielkiego Ptaka i wyciągnęła ku niemu rączkę. Harry uniósł skrzydło i mała złapała je, pozwalając się zaprowadzić do wnętrza sklepu.  
Po kilku minutach ciasteczka były bezpiecznie schowane pod sklepową ladą, a Elizabeth zapewniono, że Ciasteczkowy Potwór na pewno się tutaj nie dostanie.  
Mała wyraźnie zwlekała z wyjściem ze sklepu. Przeglądała zabawki na półkach, ale jej wzrok co chwilę odnajdywał Harry’ego, który stał z jej tatą, czując się nieco głupio i marząc o tym, aby akurat w tej chwili nie mieć na sobie tego kostiumu. Nawet nie wiedział, czy facet był gejem — miał dziecko, to fakt, ale Harry nigdy nie lubił niczego z góry zakładać.  
— Jesteś jej bohaterem — powiedział mężczyzna półgłosem. — Jej babcia wysłuchała wczorajszej rymowanki tysiące razy, a jestem pewien, że jutro całe przedszkole dowie się o waszym spotkaniu.  
Harry zaśmiał się swoim normalnym głosem. Zamachał do kilkorga dzieci, żeby nie ściągnąć na siebie uwagi menadżera.  
— To całkiem słodkie — odparł.  
— No nie wiem. Moja mama uważa co innego. Mówiła, że całą noc śniły jej się chodzące po gałęziach ptaki.  
Harry parsknął tym gwałtownym, głośnym śmiechem, który zawsze zaskakiwał nawet jego samego, więc nie zdziwiła go mina mężczyzny.  
Elizabeth podeszła do nich powoli.  
— Czy mogę o coś zapytać? — zapytała cicho.  
Harry pokiwał głową.  
— Oczywiście, szkrabie.  
Wzięła głęboki oddech. Wykręciła mocno dłonie, a potem złapała jego skrzydło, jakby podjęła decyzję.  
— Czy nie mógłbyś wrócić z nami do domu?  
Uniosła na niego te duże, niebieskie oczy i Harry byłby zgubiony, bo niemal odruchowo palnął, że — tak, oczywiście — pójdzie z nią do domu. I z jej tatą również.  
Ale tym razem to owy tata uratował go z opresji.  
— Wielki Ptak musi zostać tutaj, kochanie — powiedział łagodnie. — Musi opiekować się też innym dziećmi, wiesz o tym.  
Elizabeth pokiwała smutno głową i wydęła usta. Złapała tatę za rękę, wbijając wzrok w podłogę.  
Nagle Harry wpadł na genialny pomysł.  
— To prawda, że Wielki Ptak musi zostać tutaj, ale mógłby podarować ci jednego ze swoich mniejszych przyjaciół, którzy zajęliby się tobą, kiedy jego nie ma w pobliżu.  
— Naprawdę? — sapnęła Elizabeth. Spojrzała na tatę. — Możemy tak zrobić, tatusiu? Proszę, proszę, proszę!  
Mężczyzna zawahał się wyraźnie, bo na pewno widział ceny firmowych zabawek, ale przekonujący wzrok córki chyba jednak zwyciężył.  
Westchnął, posyłając Harry’emu znaczące spojrzenie. Harry wyszczerzył się jedynie, schowany pod żółtym materiałem.  
Elizabeth machała do niego radośnie, ściskając pod pachą mniejszą kopię Wielkiego Ptaka. Mężczyzna też pomachał mu z uśmieszkiem, mimo że jego portfel schudł właśnie o jakieś trzydzieści funtów.  
Gdy wyszli, Harry z pomocą jednej z dziewczyn ściągnął górę kostiumu i z apetytem zjadł swoje ciasteczka.

**CDN**


	2. Chapter 2

**ROZDZIAŁ II**

— Harry! Zaczekaj chwilę.  
Odwrócił się w stronę głosu, niemal wywracając zabawki ułożone w schludny stosik. Perrie szła ku niemu szybkim krokiem.  
— Co jest? — zapytał, kiedy do niego podeszła.  
— Przykro mi, ale nie możesz tam wejść — powiedziała, wskazując dłonią na drzwi małego magazynu.   
Zmarszczył brwi.  
— Dlaczego?  
Perrie westchnęła, ocierając pot z czoła. Harry dopiero teraz zauważył, że wyglądała na okropnie przemęczoną.  
— Po prostu mi zaufaj — oznajmiła, krzywiąc się. — Chyba, że masz ochotę na oglądanie gołego tyłka Winstona.  
— Gołego… — zaczął i urwał. Sapnął, zszokowany. — Chyba sobie żartujesz.  
Dziewczyna pokręciła głową, znów wzdychając.  
— Chciałabym, wierz mi. Ben i jego panna są tam już od pół godziny.   
Harry zerknął na zamknięte drzwi i sam się skrzywił.  
— Ale tak… w sklepie z zabawkami _dla dzieci_? — zapytał, czując się nieco głupio. — Serio?   
Perrie wzruszyła ramionami.  
— Gdyby nie to, że jest synem menadżera, dawno zostałby stąd wywalony na zbity pysk, tyle ci powiem — mruknęła.   
— Ale gdzie ja mam się niby przebrać? — zapytał, unosząc lewe ramię, które nadal tkwiło w kostiumie.   
Jego zmiana już się skończyła i teraz jedyne, o czym mógł myśleć, to prysznic, żarcie na wynos i może jakiś film. Naprawdę się cieszył, że zrezygnował z tej wcześniejszej pracy w piekarni. Wypłata Wielkiego Ptaka plus trochę oszczędności, jakie miał na koncie, wystarczały, aby mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Wiedział, że to nie jest opcja na stałe, ale tym będzie się martwił później.  
— Możesz iść do jednej z toalet na piętrze — powiedziała Perrie. — I tak niedługo zamykają całe Centrum, więc nie spotkasz zbyt dużo ludzi.  
Westchnął. W zasadzie mógł przebrać się na tyłach sklepu, ale będąc w toalecie równie dobrze będzie mógł od razu z niej _skorzystać_. Jego przepełniony pęcherz zgodził się z tą opcją, przypominając o nagłej sytuacji.   
— Nie wzdychaj, tylko spadaj. — Perrie wyszczerzyła się, klepiąc dziób kostiumu. — Poradzisz sobie? — zapytała.  
Harry pokiwał głową ptaka. Zdejmowanie i zakładanie kostiumu nie było już aż takie uciążliwe, jak na początku, więc nie chciał kłopotać tym dziewczyny. Szybko zabrał spod lady swoje rzeczy i ruszył do łazienki.  
Im dalej od sklepu się znajdował, tym niedorzeczniej się czuł. Kilka osób, jakie minął, posłało mu dziwne spojrzenia, ale nikt go nie zaczepiał i Harry cieszył się jedynie, że nie napotkał żadnych dzieci.  
Oczywiście drzwi nie były zamykane od zewnątrz, więc chcąc mieć to jak najszybciej za sobą, zabrał się za zdejmowanie żółtego cholerstwa.  
Najpierw opuścił prawe ramię, przez co głowa ptaka — nie podtrzymywana już przez nic — opadła gwałtownie. Był to dość makabryczny widok, stwierdził, stając bokiem i przyglądając się sobie w dużym lustrze. Potem wyciągnął lewą dłoń ze skrzydła i gdy miał już wolne obie ręce, złapał za dół kostiumu. Pociągnął go w górę, pochylając się i już miał świętować zwycięstwo, kiedy poczuł opór.  
Szarpnął lekko, nie chcąc porwać materiału. Najwyraźniej kostium musiał się o coś zaczepić. Szarpnął po raz kolejny, a kiedy to nic nie pomogło, puścił przód, przesuwając dłonie za plecy i próbując znaleźć miejsce, w którym…  
Usłyszał odgłos otwieranych drzwi i zamarł, modląc się, aby nie był to jakiś mały chłopczyk, którego marzenia właśnie legną w gruzach.  
— Yyy — usłyszał. — Potrzebujesz pomocy?  
Kurwa. Znał ten jasny, melodyjny głos. Tylko jego los i szczęście sprowadziłyby mu na ratunek właśnie tego jednego mężczyznę.  
— Halo, słyszysz mnie? — zapytał ojciec małej Elizabeth i Harry usłyszał stukot butów na łazienkowych kafelkach. — Pytałem, czy potrzebujesz pomocy.  
— Gdybyś był tak miły — wydusił Harry, czując, że czerwieni się z powodu czegoś innego niż gorąco w kostiumie. — Chyba się o coś zaczepiłem.  
Odgłos kroków, a potem na jego plecach pojawiła się dłoń, przez co drgnął zaskoczony.  
— Wybacz — wymamrotał mężczyzna. — Zaraz cię z tego wyciągnę. — Dłoń przesunęła się niżej i Harry z całych sił starał się nie ruszać. Po kilku sekundach mężczyzna znów się odezwał: — Tak, zaczepiłeś się o swój pasek. Czekaj chwilę… No i już.  
Wspólnymi siłami ściągnęli z niego kostium i Harry wyprostował się, odwracając się gwałtownie, aby natychmiast podziękować swojemu wybawcy, ale jego los znów z niego zadrwił, pozbawiając kontroli nad utrzymaniem równowagi. Zachwiał się, wpadając prosto w ramiona mężczyzny, który złapał go mocno, ratując przed upadkiem.  
Przez kilka sekund panowała pełna zdziwienia cisza. W końcu Harry wyprostował się i odsunął ostrożnie.  
— Oops — mruknął zażenowany, unosząc wzrok na mężczyznę.  
Ten uśmiechał się krzywo.  
— Hi — odparł i coś w Harrym _drgnęło_ , gdy poczuł, jakby brakujący element układanki wskakiwał na swoje miejsce. Odgonił szybko te głupie myśli, ponieważ mężczyzna znów zaczął mówić: — Aż dziwne, że udaje ci się normalnie chodzić w tym wszystkim.   
Harry zaśmiał się, pocierając tył szyi niezręcznym gestem.  
— No cóż, staram się jak mogę, żeby nie wpadać na te biedne maluchy.  
— Rozumiem — mruknął poważnie mężczyzna. — Wpadasz tylko na dorosłych mężczyzn.  
Ku swojemu przerażeniu, Harry poczuł, że rumieni się mocno.  
— Yyy — zająknął się. — Strasznie przepraszam za to wsz…  
Mężczyzna machnął dłonią, przerywając mu.  
— Nie ma sprawy, naprawdę — zapewnił i zmarszczył brwi. — Chyba skądś znam twój głos. Czy to czasem nie ty pomogłeś w znalezieniu mojej córki?  
Harry pokiwał głową.  
— Tak, to ja — przyznał. — Ale naprawdę nie ma o czym mówić. Każdy na moim miejscu zrobiłby to samo.  
Mężczyzna nie wyglądał, jakby do końca zgadzał się z tym stwierdzeniem, ale nie powiedział nic, wyciągając tylko dłoń.  
— W końcu mogę porządnie ci podziękować…? — urwał znacząco.  
— Harry — wypalił, chwytając rękę mężczyzny i ściskając ją. — Nazywam się Harry Styles.  
— Louis Tomlinson — przedstawił się ojciec Elizabeth i Harry w końcu mógł nazywać go w swojej głowie inaczej niż „tajemniczy nieznajomy”, co przekraczało wszelkie granice żałosności z tanich romansideł. — Miło mi cię poznać.  
— Wzajemnie — wymamrotał Harry, z przerażeniem odkrywając, że jego dłoń jest lekko spocona.  
Tak właściwie to cały był spocony, a kiedy zerknął w dół, zdał sobie sprawę, że nadal ma na sobie pomarańczowe nogi ptaka, które nakładało się, jak normalnie spodnie. Nie chciał nawet myśleć, w jakim stanie znajdowały się jego włosy i twarz.  
Kurwa jasna. Nialla czeka przypadkowy upadek ze schodów, bo to w końcu był jego pomysł, aby Harry zgłosił się do tej pracy i właściwie to przez niego stał przed tym tajemniczym, przystojnym Louisem, wyglądając jak siedem nieszczęść.  
— Dobrze się czujesz? — usłyszał. — Okropnie zbladłeś.  
Harry potrząsnął głową.  
— Jasne! — zapewnił szybko. — Świetnie, tylko wiesz, muszę zanieść kostium do sklepu zanim go zamkną, bo mogę mieć przez to kłopoty — paplał.  
Louis pokiwał głową.  
— Jasne, nie będę ci już przeszkadzał — odparł.  
I jak gdyby nigdy nic podszedł do jednego z pisuarów. Harry odwrócił się gwałtownie, łapiąc się umywalki, aby znowu nie upaść i czując, że czerwieni się jak dojrzały pomidor. Szybko zabrał się za ściąganie ptasich nóg i naciąganie własnych spodni i butów. Kiedy Louis podszedł do umywalki, aby umyć ręce, Harry stał już przy drzwiach z jedną dłonią na klamce.  
— Yy, dzięki za pomoc — wysapał. — I przepraszam za kłopot.  
Spojrzenie Louisa wyrażało mieszankę zaskoczenia i rozbawienia.  
— Zapomniałeś tego — powiedział, wskazując głową na górę kostiumu, która leżała przy jednej z kabin.   
Musiał ją tam odrzucić i w pośpiechu nie zauważyć. Zabrał ją szybko, myśląc panicznie, że czerwień na jego policzkach chyba już nigdy nie zniknie.   
— Dzięki. I do zobaczenia? — powiedział zanim ugryzł się w język.   
W ogóle to od kiedy to zachowywał się tak niezręcznie w towarzystwie przystojnych mężczyzn? Do kurwy nędzy, coś tu było bardzo nie tak.  
Louis pokiwał głową.  
— Właściwie to bardzo prawdopodobne — odparł. — Pracuję na piętrze, w tym salonie z telefonami komórkowymi? Dopiero od kilku dni. Byłem tam, żeby zostawić swoje CV, w dniu, gdy poznałeś Elizabeth.  
Harry otworzył usta ze zdziwienia. Zaśmiał się nerwowo.  
— Cóż za dziwny zbieg okoliczności — wymamrotał. — W takim razie, ee, do zobaczenia, Louis.  
Wypadł z łazienki, praktycznie biegiem wracając do sklepu.  
Dopiero tam przypomniał sobie, że z tego wszystkiego zapomniał skorzystać z toalety.  
Schował kostium na swoje miejsce w magazynie (który, o ironio, był już wolny i cuchnął orgazmem), wzdychając.  
W sumie mogło być gorzej, pomyślał. Z jego szczęściem, równie dobrze mógł mężczyznę obsikać.

* * *

Zayn patrzyła na niego z rozbawionym politowaniem i Harry nie potrafił zdecydować, która emocja irytuje go bardziej. Był na takie decyzje zbyt wstawiony.   
Uniósł szklankę i przycisnął policzek do chłodnego szkła, wzdychając. Zayn parsknęła śmiechem, kręcąc głową.  
— Więc widziałeś typa ile razy? Dwa? I już…  
— Trzy — wymamrotał cicho.  
Przewróciła oczami, a jego żołądek zawirował boleśnie.  
— Jakby to robiło jakąś ogromną różnicę — powiedziała, upijając łyk swojego piwa. — Trzy spotkania, z czego przy jednym wyglądałeś jak skończony kretyn. Bez obrazy, Haz, ale to nieco żałosne.  
Otworzył usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale zaraz je zamknął. Westchnął kolejny raz, ponieważ Zayn miała rację. Od ostatniego spotkania z _Louisem_ minęły prawie dwa tygodnie, mimo że Harry wychodził ze skóry, aby znów na niego „przypadkiem” wpaść. Podczas swoich zmian zdecydowanie większą część uwagi poświęcał rozglądaniu się po sklepie, niż dzieciom. Logicznym wyjściem byłoby po prostu pójście do sklepu na górze i porozmawianie z nim, ale Harry nie był aż tak zdesperowany.  
Zayn znów parsknęła.  
— Jesteś kurewsko zdesperowany, stary — powiedziała i Harry dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział na głos. — W tym momencie jesteś podręcznikowym przykładem desperacji. Może powinieneś kogoś poderwać, zaliczyć i _spuścić_ nieco z tonu.  
Harry spojrzał na nią oburzony, odstawiając szklankę, która przewróciła się i resztki piwa ochlapały stolik. Dziewczyna szybko wszystko wytarła zanim zdążyło spłynąć w stronę jej skórzanej kurtki.  
— Od kiedy jesteś taka wulgarna? — zapytał, marszcząc brwi.  
Zayn założyła za ucho kosmyk swoich długich, czarnych włosów, wzruszając ramionami.   
— Mówi to ten, który od ostatnich piętnastu minut nawija o obciągnięciu facetowi, który ma już dziecko.   
Harry dosłownie się zapluł.  
— Nie mówiłem tylko o tym — mruknął. — Gdzie jest Niall? — jęknął nagle, kładąc głowę na stoliku. — Potrzebuję alkoholu.  
— To, czego potrzebujesz, to powrót do rzeczywistości — usłyszał.  
Zdecydował się nie odpowiadać na tę obelgę, ostentacyjnie wbijając wzrok w plamę na stoliku. Dąsał się jeszcze przez moment, dziecinnie żałując, że zdecydował się dzisiaj tutaj przyjść. Wyszedłby na wszystkim lepiej, gdyby poszedł do jakiejś knajpy sam, gdzie mógłby upić się do barowego lustra i może naprawdę poderwać jakiegoś typa. Najlepiej takiego z zarostem, zarysowanymi kośćmi policzkowymi i niebieskimi oczami.   
Kurwa, naprawdę był żałosny.  
Poderwał głowę, gdy Niall postawił przed nim wypełnioną piwem szklankę. Przyssał się do niej, jęcząc z przyjemności i wiedząc, że jutro będzie tego cholernie żałował.  
— Nie ma za co — powiedział Niall, siadając na krześle obok Zayn i obejmując ją ramieniem. — To jak, podobał się wam występ? — zapytał.  
Harry odstawił w połowie pustą szklankę i odchylił się na krześle, kładąc dłoń na przepełnionym brzuchu.  
— Zajebiste — westchnął. — W sensie, twoje przedstawienie również było świetnie.  
Niall nachylił się, uderzając go w ramię. Zayn uśmiechnęła się, łapiąc dłoń blondyna.  
— To był chyba jeden z twoich najlepszych numerów — powiedziała.  
Niall przewrócił oczami, ale i tak pocałował ją zamaszyście w policzek.  
— Zawsze tak mówisz.  
— Muszę — westchnęła. — W końcu jestem twoją dziewczyną.  
Harry obserwował ich przez kilka chwil. Cieszył się ich szczęściem, serio, byli jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, chociaż nieco im zazdrościł. Nie związku, a raczej tego, że tak wcześnie odnaleźli swoje pasje. Ten cały biznes ze stand-upem, Niall traktował na początku jako dowcip sam w sobie, ale kiedy odkrył, że ludziom naprawdę podobają się jego żarty i słuchają tego, co ma do powiedzenia, zaczął zastanawiać się nad tym poważniej.  
Jeśli ktoś miałby zarabiać na uszczęśliwianiu i rozśmieszaniu ludzi, to Niall zdecydowanie się do tego nadawał. Już sam jego śmiech potrafił zarazić największych ponuraków.  
Zayn ze swoją urodą i figurą powinna być modelką, ale zdecydowała się na zajmowanie się sztuką. Obserwowanie jej podczas malowania było fascynujące i Harry tylko kilka razy dostąpił tego zaszczytu. Zazwyczaj nikomu nie pozwalała przyglądać się, jak tworzy. Jej obrazy nie były jeszcze znane szerszej publiczność, ale dziekan wydziału, gdzie studiowała, stwierdził, że jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, wszystkie galerie staną przed nią otworem.  
Harry był w kropce. Nie zdecydował się na żadne studia, mimo dość jednoznacznych uwag mamy o tym, że bardzo chciałaby zobaczyć na swojej ścianie dwa dyplomy, a nie tylko jeden. Był dumny z Gemmy, ale on sam nie chciał zaczynać czegoś, z czego mógłby zrezygnować po kilku miesiącach. Interesowało go wiele rzeczy: fotografia, turystyka, socjologia, psychologia, ale wolał pracować, niż marnować kasę na coś, co mogło okazać się wielkim niewypałem.  
I właśnie to wszystko sprowadziło go do tego, że przez kilka godzin dziennie latał po centrum handlowym, przebrany za Wielkiego Ptaka. I zauroczył się w kolesiu, u którego najprawdopodobniej nie miał żadnych szans.   
Westchnął ciężko i dopił swoje piwo.  
— Przysięgam, stary, jeśli jeszcze raz westchniesz, znajdę tego Louisa i sama cię z nim umówię — oznajmiła Zayn, patrząc na niego uważnie. — To przestaje być zabawne.  
— To nigdy nie było zabawne — wtrącił Niall. — Ciesz się lepiej, że nie widziałaś go w dniu, kiedy jego bohater uwolnił go z opałów. Myślałem, że będę musiał przywiązać go do krzesła, bo dosłownie unosił się pod sam sufit.  
Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego się z nimi przyjaźnił.  
— Bo każdy inny normalny człowiek by z tobą nie wytrzymał — powiedziała Zayn.  
Harry jęknął, patrząc na nich żałośnie.  
— Wypijemy jeszcze po jednym? — zapytał, mimo że jego żołądek zaprotestował gwałtownie.  
Niall pokręcił głową.  
— Nie, kolego, ty nie wypijesz już ani kropli. Jutro mi podziękujesz — dodał, gdy Harry zaprotestował niemrawo. — Chodź, złapię dla ciebie jakąś taksówkę.   
Harry wydął wargi, ale wstał posłusznie. Przyglądał się, jak Niall nachyla się ku Zayn, całując ją szybko i zapewniając, że zaraz wróci. Potem sam pożegnał się z przyjaciółką i ruszył za Niallem, torującym mu drogę do wyjścia.  
Chłodne powietrze nieco mu pomogło, oczyszczając myśli. Jednak nadal się dąsał, opierając się o betonową ścianę, kiedy Niall skończył zamawiać taksówkę.  
— Będzie za trzy minuty — powiedział, podchodząc do niego. — Wszystko w porządku?  
Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
— Chyba tak — mruknął.  
Niall nie miał zamiaru niczego owijać w bawełnę.  
— Słuchaj, Haz, to naprawdę przestaje być śmieszne. Pierwszy raz widzę cię w takim stanie, więc albo zapomnij o tym typie, albo ogarnij się i spróbuj zrobić _cokolwiek_ , bo wygląda na to, że inaczej nie dasz sobie z tym spokoju do końca życia.  
Harry patrzył na niego żałośnie i Niall uniósł oczy do nieba, jakby prosząc o cierpliwość.  
— Naprawdę uważasz, że coś może z tego być? Po tych trzech przypadkowych - podkreślam, _przypadkowych_ \- spotkaniach?  
Harry pokiwał głową.  
— Wiem, że to głupie — mruknął. — Ale nie mogę pozbyć się odczucia, że znam go już od bardzo dawna, mimo że jeszcze go nie _poznałem_. Rozumiesz o co mi chodzi?  
Niall patrzył na niego uważnie.  
— Nie mam, kurwa, pojęcia. I naprawdę nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale może powinieneś posłuchać własnej rady i iść, kurwa, za głosem serca — powiedział, przytulając go. — Sam mi tak poradziłeś i zobacz, gdzie mnie to zaprowadziło. Mam najpiękniejszą i najmądrzejszą dziewczynę pod słońcem, i wszystko dzięki tobie.  
Harry objął go ramieniem, uśmiechając się głupio w jego szyję.  
— Gadasz bzdury. Zayn nie miała żadnych szans. Twój irlandzki urok jest nie do pokonania.  
Niall zaśmiał się i chwycił go za ramiona, odsuwając od siebie. Spojrzał Harry’emu prosto w oczy.  
— Spróbuj chociaż, dobra? — poprosił. — Jeśli uważasz, że to coś znaczącego.  
Harry kiwnął głową, nie mówiąc już nic.  
Taksówka zajechała pod klub i kierowca zatrąbił głośno. Niall zaprowadził go do auta, pomagając wsiąść i podając taksówkarzowi adres.  
Obserwował ciemne, londyńskie ulice, myśląc. Kiedy zajechali na miejsce, Harry podjął już decyzję.

* * *

Tylko, jak się później okazało, samo podjęcie decyzji nie oznaczało, że podejmie jakiekolwiek działania w kierunku umówieniu się z Louisem.   
Nie zdążył. To mężczyzna znalazł go pierwszy.

* * *

Harry pomachał Perrie, wychodząc ze sklepu. Zamienił jeszcze kilka słów z Liamem, dopóki Wielkiego Ptaka nie otoczyła grupka dzieci i z nim również się pożegnał, ruszając w kierunku wyjścia z centrum.  
Był już prawie przy obrotowych drzwiach, gdy ktoś zawołał jego imię.  
— Harry?  
Odwrócił się i zaniemówił na moment. Stał przed nim Louis, ubrany w eleganckie spodnie i białą koszulę z kołnierzem; kilka górnych guzików było odpiętych, odsłaniając opaloną skórę. W ręku trzymał czarny neseser i wyglądał jak żywcem wyjęty z jednej z mokrych fantazji Harry’ego.  
— Louis, cześć — powiedział na wydechu, starając się nie gapić. — Do pracy czy z pracy? — zapytał.  
— Do pracy, niestety — odparł mężczyzna.   
Stali przez moment w tej dziwnej ciszy, nie spuszczając z siebie wzroku, dopóki jakaś kobieta nie chrząknęła znacząco, że blokują jej przejście.  
Odsunęli się szybko na bok i Harry już miał powiedzieć, że nie będzie Louisa dłużej zatrzymywał, kiedy ten odezwał się pierwszy:  
— Słuchaj, wiem, że to dziwne pytanie, ale czy ty zawsze kończysz pracę o stałej porze?  
Harry zamrugał, zdziwiony.  
— Um, tak — odparł powoli. — Tylko zazwyczaj kończę godzinę wcześniej, ale Liam, mój zmiennik, miał dzisiaj jakąś umówioną wizytę u lekarza i musiałem zostać nieco dłużej.  
Louis pokiwał głową. Potem zerknął na zegarek i zaklął.  
— Kurwa, znów się spóźnię. — Spojrzał na Harry’ego, a potem - jakby podjął ostateczną decyzję - wyciągnął z nesesera karteczkę i zapisał na niej coś szybko.  
Coś, co było numerem telefonu, zorientował się Harry, gdy Louis wcisnął mu papier do ręki. Serce zaczęło mu bić z zawrotną prędkością.  
— Co…  
— Czy mógłbyś zadzwonić do mnie dziś wieczorem? Najlepiej koło dwudziestej? — poprosił. Przestąpił z nogi na nogę. — Wiem, że to dziwna prośba, biorąc pod uwagę, że prawie w ogóle się nie znamy, ale naprawdę nie mam czasu teraz wszystkiego wyjaśniać.  
Harry gapił się na karteczkę z uchylonymi ustami, a potem zacisnął na niej ostrożnie dłoń.  
— Yy, jasne, nie ma sprawy, jestem dziś wolny — palnął i zarumienił się. — W sensie nie mam żadnych planów…   
Urwał, gdy Louis parsknął śmiechem.  
— To świetnie — mruknął z uśmieszkiem. — Koło dwudziestej, dobra?  
Harry jedynie kiwnął głową. Uniósł dłoń w pożegnaniu i chwilę później przyglądał się, jak mężczyzna wbiega po ruchomych schodach.  
Nie miał pojęcia, co się kurwa właśnie stało, ale chyba nieświadomie zrobił jakiś postęp w swoim mało ogarniętym planie.  
Zerknął na zegarek.   
Było dokładnie sześć minut po trzynastej.

**CDN**


	3. Chapter 3

**ROZDZIAŁ III**

Nie zadzwonił od razu o dwudziestej. Zaczekał jakieś cztery minuty, póki Niall nie zagroził, że spłucze jego komórkę w sedesie, jeśli Harry nie przestanie zachowywać się jak dzieciak. Cóż, Harry trochę go rozumiał — jego też wkurwiałby miarowy stukot, jaki wydawała nerwowo podrygująca noga.  
Wziął głęboki oddech i powoli zapisał numer z kartki w pamięci telefonu, dwukrotnie sprawdzając, czy się nie pomylił. Chociaż właściwie sam znał go już na pamięć. Niall jedynie pokręcił głową i wyszedł z mieszkania, krzycząc coś o tym, że wróci za jakieś dwadzieścia minut z Zayn i jedzeniem, więc lepiej, żeby Harry postarał się wszystko załatwić w miarę szybko i nie pobrudzić kanapy (co, mówiąc szczerze, było bardzo niegrzeczne; już wiedział, skąd u Zayn wzięła się taka wulgarność).  
Podobno na DVD wyszedł jakiś film oparty na komiksach, czy coś takiego, Harry naprawdę nie ogarniał o co chodziło. Zapewne ktoś będzie kogoś ratował, fruwając pomiędzy komputerowymi eksplozjami, czy coś, zresztą miał teraz poważniejsze problemy na głowie. Przeraził się, widząc, że jest już siedem po; Louis na pewno pomyśli, że Harry jest nieodpowiedzialny, niepunktualny i niewarty tego, o czym chciał z nim porozmawiać. Mój Boże, _cokolwiek_ to było.  
Jeszcze jeden oddech. A potem wybrał połączenie z numerem i przyłożył telefon do ucha.  
Jeden sygnał. Drugi (noga Harry’ego znów zaczęła podskakiwać). Trzeci (przygryzł skórę lewego palca wskazującego). Czwa…  
— Tak, słucham?  
Telefon prawie wypadł mu z rąk, a zęby zacisnął tak mocno, że ugryzł się do krwi.  
Jęknął cicho, wycierając dłoń o kanapę.  
— Halo? — zapytał Louis niecierpliwie.  
— Tak, um, halo — palnął Harry. — Yy, znaczy się…  
— Czy to ty, Harry?  
Westchnął, opierając łokieć na kolanie, i zasłonił dłonią oczy. Najwyraźniej Louis kojarzył go po bezkształtnej paplaninie. Świetnie.  
— Tak, to ja — powiedział tylko. — Przepraszam, że dzwonię dopiero teraz…  
— Nic nie szkodzi. Czy możesz zaczekać chwilę? — Najwyraźniej Louis nie zaczekał na jego potwierdzenie, ponieważ od razu zaczął mówić do kogoś innego. A w zasadzie krzyczeć zniecierpliwionym tonem. — _Elizabeth Jay Tomlinson, jeśli w tej chwili nie sprzątniesz tych mazaków i nie położysz się z powrotem do łóżka, przysięgam, że jutrzejszy ranek… Nie, nie obchodzi mnie, że Ptak chce mieć kolejny portret, natychmiast wracaj do spania, bo inaczej twój przyjaciel znowu będzie spał na zewnątrz!_  
Najwyraźniej Elizabeth nie zawsze była słodką blondyneczką przynoszącą swoim wybawcom ciasteczka. Cóż, każde dziecko miało swoje plusy i minusy — z tą różnicą, że dzieci nie można było oddać z reklamacją.  
O czym on, kurwa, myślał.   
— Wybacz — westchnął Louis, znów mówiąc prosto do mikrofonu. — Ta p-i-z-d-a — przeliterował — „opiekunka” Lizzy, znów nakarmiła ją słodyczami zamiast normalnej kolacji i teraz nie potrafię nad nią zapanować. _Elizabeth!_  
— Uch, Lou — powiedział Harry, nie zwracając nawet uwagi na to, że użył zdrobnienia, którym nazywał Louisa w swojej głowie. — Może zadzwonię później…  
— Nie, zaczekaj jeszcze sekundę — poprosił Louis i Harry nie miał innego wyjścia, jak słuchać ostrego, zniecierpliwionego tonu, którym zwracał się do córki. Co było… dość niefortunne. — _Masz pięć minut na sprzątniecie tego wszystkiego i kiedy tu wrócę, chcę widzieć cię pod kołdrą, bo w przeciwnym razie porozmawiamy inaczej_. — Głuchy trzask, jakby zamykanych drzwi, a potem Louis znów westchnął i zaczął mówić normalnie. — Strasznie za to przepraszam. Elizabeth to dobre dziecko, jeśli poziom cukru w jej krwi nie przekracza dwóch paczek żelek na kolację.  
Harry zaśmiał się cicho.  
— Dwie paczki na taką kruszynę? Ciesz się, że nie musisz ściągać jej z sufitu.  
Mężczyzna również parsknął śmiechem.  
— Nie chcę mieć takiej powtórki z rozrywki, serio — powiedział. — To i tak jeszcze nic. Za pierwszym razem zadzwoniłem po pomoc do mamy, bo Elizabeth wspinała się na wszystko, twierdząc, że nie chce „upalić” się w lawie.  
— Nie mów, że sam nie bawiłeś się w „podłoga to lawa”, gdy byłeś mały — odparł Harry, szczerząc się.  
Louis westchnął.  
— Bawiłem się, ale nie o dwudziestej drugiej — stwierdził niewinnie.  
— Kłamca — powiedział Harry natychmiast.  
— No dobra, masz mnie.  
Harry jedynie wyszczerzył się mocniej.  
— To było szybkie — oznajmił, na co Louis zaśmiał się tylko. — O czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać? — zapytał.  
Oparł się wygodniej, czując, jak jego spięte mięśnie rozluźniają się, a cały stres zaczyna powoli z niego spływać.  
— Ach, tak. — Louis spoważniał natychmiast. — W zasadzie i tak chodzi o Elizabeth. Jestem w trakcie poszukiwania opiekunki, bo jak sam widzisz, ta obecna niezbyt się nadaje do tej pracy. Więc zastanawiałem się, czy nie chciałbyś może zająć się moim nieznośnym, ukochanym dzieckiem.  
Harry otworzył usta ze zdziwienia.  
— Mówisz poważnie?  
— Jak najbardziej — odparł Louis tym samym poważnym tonem. — Widziałem, jakie masz podejście do dzieciaków w pracy i te maluchy dosłownie do ciebie lgną. I mam to dziwne przeczucie, że mogę ci zaufać.  
Harry podziękował wszystkim bóstwom. Najwyraźniej nie tylko jego nawiedzały te szaleńcze myśli.  
— To dość poważna praca. Jesteś pewien, że chcesz zaoferować ją obcemu?  
Dosłownie czuł, jak Louis wywraca na niego oczami.  
— Mówisz tak, jakby na ogłoszenie w Internecie odpowiadały osoby z rodziny.  
— Och, no tak — mruknął Harry. — Z chęcią zająłbym się Elizabeth, ale o jakich dokładnie godzinach mówisz? — zapytał, próbując sobie przypomnieć na jakich zasadach opierał się grafik pracy Wielkiego Ptaka.   
— Popołudniowych, mniej więcej od czternastej do dziewiętnastej. Elizabeth kończy przedszkole około w pół do trzeciej i musiałbyś ją stamtąd odbierać, jeśli zgodzisz się, oczywiście. Ja pracuje do siódmej, ale w domu jestem dopiero przed ósmą, zależy od tego, jaki jest ruch na drogach.  
Harry milczał, myśląc. Nie kłamał, kiedy mówił, że z chęcią zaopiekuje się Lizzy i nie chodziło mu tylko o to, że będzie blisko Louisa. Naprawdę lubił dzieci, a mała wydawała się słodka, o ile trzymało się ją z dala od cukierków. I jeśli naprawdę ładnie poprosiłby Liama, być może zgodziłby się przychodzić tylko na drugie zmiany.   
— Jeśli chcesz się nad tym…  
— Zgadzam się — przerwał mu Harry.   
— Nawet nie wiesz, jak mi ulżyło — powiedział Louis, a ulga w jego głosie była doskonale słyszalna. — Płaciłbym ci…  
— Daj spokój — znów mu przerwał. — Pieniądze to najmniejszy problem.  
— Ale…  
— Serio, Lou, daj spokój, bo zmienię zdanie.  
Louis umilkł, a kiedy znów się odezwał, ulga zamieniła się w _krzywy uśmieszek_.  
— Jaki władczy — mruknął i Harry zarumienił się mocno. — No dobrze, _Haz_ , od kiedy możesz zacząć? Nie ukrywam, że im szybciej, tym lepiej.  
— Od jutra — powiedział natychmiast.   
Louis znów zamilkł, a potem zaśmiał się, wyraźnie zdziwiony.  
— Jutro jest sobota — powiedział z rozbawieniem.  
Kurwa mać.  
— Yyy, więc za dwa dni? — odparł Harry, znów zakrywając twarz dłonią. Przelotnie zauważył, że krew na palcu już zaschła.  
— Cudownie. Wyślę ci w wiadomości adres mój i przedszkola, dobrze? W poniedziałek rano powiadomię o wszystkim kadrę, więc nie będziesz miał problemów z odebraniem Lizzy.  
Harry skinął głową.  
— Jasne, świetnie, nie ma problemu, ale… — urwał.  
— Tak? — zapytał Louis.  
Harry wziął głęboki wdech. Raz kozie śmierć.  
— Ale czy nie lepiej byłoby, gdyby Elizabeth poznała mnie nieco wcześniej? No wiesz, żeby nie bała się do mnie podejść, bo wtedy nawet twoje wyjaśnienia nie uchronią mnie przed sądowym zakazem zbliżania się do placówek szkolnych w tym kraju.  
Był z siebie dumny, że udało mu się to powiedzieć w miarę normalnym tonem. Żadnych słyszalnych aluzji. Żadnych insynuacji. Zero. Totalny luz.  
— I właśnie dlatego wiedziałem, że będziesz idealnym wyborem — oznajmił Louis.  
Harry zamrugał.  
— Dlaczego? — zapytał tępo.  
— Bo ja nawet o tym nie pomyślałem — przyznał mężczyzna. — Okej, dobrze, więc kiedy możesz wpaść na ten wieczorek zapoznawczy?  
Natychmiast, w tej chwili.  
— Ee, niedziela ci odpowiada? Około piętnastej, czy coś.  
— Będzie idealnie. Dzięki, Harry, naprawdę ratujesz mi tyłek.  
Odkaszlnął gwałtownie. To było akurat ostatnie stwierdzenie, jakie chciał usłyszeć z ust Louisa. Zero nawiązań do tyłka.  
— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie — palnął i znów się zarumienił. Usłyszał przekręcany w drzwiach klucz i prawie zajęczał z ulgi. — Słuchaj, mój współlokator wrócił ze swoją dziewczyną, muszę kończyć.  
— Och. — Proszę, niech ten zawód w głosie Louisa będzie tylko wytworem jego rozpalonej wyobraźni. — Jeszcze raz ci dziękuje. Wyślę ci później adres. Dzwoń, jeśli coś się zmieni lub jeśli będziesz miał kłopot z dojazdem.  
Harry poszedłby pieszo, gdyby musiał.  
— Jasne — powiedział, machając dłonią na parę, żeby milczeli jeszcze chwilę. — Do zobaczenia, Louis.  
— Na razie, Harry.  
Rozłączył się i odrzucił telefon, odchylając głowę z westchnieniem. Gapił się na sufit, dopóki na jego kolanach nie wylądowała reklamówka z ciepłymi pudełkami jedzenia.  
— Umówiłeś się na randkę? — zapytała Zayn, odrzucając na krzesło swoją kurtkę.  
Harry jedynie pokręcił głową.  
— Będę pilnował jego dziecka — wymamrotał. Nagle to do niego dotarło. — Boże, będę pilnował jego córki, w co ja się wpakowałem.  
Uniósł głowę i spojrzał na przyjaciół. W oczach Zayn znów widniało to rozbawione politowanie; za to Niall szczerzył się szeroko.   
Otworzył ich piwa, podając im je, a potem chwycił swoją butelkę, unosząc w górę.  
— Za Harry’ego Stylesa — oznajmił uroczyście. — Którego techniki podrywu pozostawiają wiele do życzenia.

* * *

Grzebał w komodzie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Te cholerne spodnie muszą gdzieś tutaj być. Kilka dni temu robił pranie i dokładnie pamiętał, że schował je do najwyższej szuflady, bo to była jego najlepsza para. Miał jeszcze kwadrans do wyjścia, jeśli nie chciał się spóźnić do Louisa, a całą resztę stroju skompletował. Luźna, biała koszulka z krótkim rękawem, która ładnie odsłaniała kilka tatuaży, chusta we włosach z amerykańskim motywem, i brakowało mu tylko tych cholernych czarnych…  
Zesztywniał. Powoli wyprostował się i cofnął od komody. Potem odwrócił się i powolnym krokiem ruszył do sypialni przyjaciela. Nie miał nic przeciwko wymienianiu się ciuchami, naprawdę, byli praktycznie braćmi, ale te spodnie były mega wygodne no i cudownie podkreślały jego nieistniejący tyłek.  
Otworzył drzwi bez pukania.  
Co było błędem, zrozumiał, zaciskając powieki, ale obraz już zdążył wyryć się pod jego powiekami. Dużo gładkiej, ciemnej skóry. Dużo _nagiej_ gładkiej skóry, rozłożone szeroko nogi i blond czupryna pomiędzy nimi.  
— Kurwa, ludzie jest środek dnia — wyjęczał, zakrywając oczy dłonią. — Trochę wstydu.  
Powinien był wiedzieć lepiej. Nie był to niestety pierwszy raz, kiedy wpadają sobie do sypialni w samym środku akcji. Zayn na początku cholernie się krępowała, jednak najwyraźniej przejęła od swojego chłopaka nie tylko wulgarność, ale i bezwstydność, bo nie zrobiła żadnego ruchu, aby się zasłonić.  
— Wypierdalaj, Haz — mruknęła tylko, jęcząc. — Niall — westchnęła. Po chwili powtórzyła nieco ostrzej: — Niall, Harry tu jest.  
Nie mógł się powstrzymać i zerknął na nich przez palce. Nigdy nie podniecały go kobiety, ale potrafił docenić piękno, a Zayn naprawdę była… zjawiskowa. Niall chyba podzielał jego zdanie, bo kiedy uniósł głowę, najpierw spojrzał na nią, a dopiero po chwili zerknął przez ramię.  
— Czego? — zapytał.  
Harry ze swojego miejsca widział, jak jego grdyka podskakuje, gdy przełykał.  
— Gdzie są moje spodnie? — zapytał. — Te czarne, obcisłe.  
— Wszystkie twoje spodnie są, kurwa, czarne i obcisłe — odparł Niall, wycierając szybko podbródek, i odwrócił się z powrotem do Zayn.   
— W mojej szafce ich nie ma, więc muszą być u ciebie…  
Przerwał mu głośny jęk, a kiedy dostrzegł, że dłoń chłopaka zaczyna dość jednoznacznie się poruszać, zrezygnował z dalszych wyjaśnień i szybko opuścił ich sypialnię.  
Koniec końców nałożył inne spodnie — nieco sprane i połatane, ponieważ spanikował, gdy zobaczył, która jest już godzina.  
Pół godziny później siedział w zaparkowanym aucie kilka domów dalej od tego właściwego, nerwowo stukając palcami w kolano.  
 **Jesteście najgorszymi przyjaciółmi na świecie** napisał na ich grupowym czacie. **Zero wsparcia w trudnych sytuacjach.**  
Już miał wychodzić, kiedy dostał odpowiedź.  
 **Ugadaj swego kochasia i urządzimy sobie czworokąt w ramach rozluźnienia.**  
Wulgarni i bezwstydni, mój Boże, myślał, pukając do drzwi.  
Starał się pozbyć podsuwanych mu przez umysł obrazów, składających się głównie z rozłożonych nóg Zayn. Zwłaszcza w momencie, gdy drzwi otworzyły się, ukazując małą, słodką blondyneczkę.  
Zdążył zarejestrować jej rozszerzone oczy i białą sukienkę w czerwony grochy, ponieważ w następnej sekundzie drzwi zamknęły się z głośnym trzaskiem. Zamrugał, zdziwiony, i już unosił dłoń, żeby zapukać ponownie, kiedy te otworzyły się. Tym razem stał przed nim Louis i Harry naprawdę nie wiedział, czy nie wolałby zostać tutaj, na progu.  
Jego pierwszą myślą było, że chyba przesadził ze strojem, ponieważ mężczyzna miał na sobie szare luźne spodnie od dresu i zwykły t-shirt. Był również nieogolony, co było niemiłe z przynajmniej dziesięciu różnych powodów.  
— Przepraszam za to — powiedział Louis. — Lizzy wie, że nie może sama otwierać obcym, ale była dzisiaj bardzo podekscytowana. — Odsunął się z przejścia. — Wejdź, proszę.  
— Um, hej — odparł Harry, wchodząc do środka. Kątem oka zauważył, jak biała sukienka ponownie znika w jednym z pokoi.  
Odwrócił się do Louisa, który zamknął za nim drzwi i uśmiechnął się.   
— Napijesz się czegoś? — zapytał. — Kawa, herbata? Coś mocniejszego?  
— Zwykła woda będzie w porządku — odparł Harry. — Przyjechałem tu samochodem.  
Louis skinął głową i wskazał na najbliższe drzwi.  
— Zaczekaj na mnie w salonie, dobrze? Zaraz wszystko przyniosę.  
— Jasne, nie ma pośpiechu.  
Mężczyzna ruszył w dół korytarza, a Harry wszedł do wskazanego pokoju. Salon nie był duży — w zasadzie cały dom nie wydawał się zbytnio ogromny. W małym hallu dostrzegł schody prowadzące na górę, gdzie z pewnością znajdowały się sypialnie. Na dole był pewnie tylko salon i kuchnia, ewentualnie jakaś łazienka. Typowy dom w typowej angielskiej szeregówce.  
Rozejrzał się ciekawie i podszedł do kominka, nad którym poustawiane były oprawione w ramki zdjęcia. Większość przedstawiała Elizabeth w różnym wieku, ale na niektórych dostrzegł również młodszą wersję Louisa i Harry wyszczerzył się widząc małego, chudego chłopaczka z okropną fryzurą. Nieco spoważniał, kiedy doszedł do jednego, gdzie był Louis z jakąś dziewczyną. Wpatrywał się w nie tak intensywnie, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy mężczyzna wrócił do salonu z herbatą.  
— To Hannah — powiedział i Harry podskoczył, zaskoczony. — Matka Elizabeth.  
— Wybacz, nie chciałem być wścibski — wymamrotał Harry, czując, że się rumieni i podszedł szybko do kanapy, siadając.  
Louis wzruszył ramionami, stawiając przed nim szklankę i nieotwartą butelkę wody mineralnej.  
— Podejrzewam, że i tak prędzej czy później ten temat zostałby poruszony, więc nie masz za co przepraszać — odparł spokojnie i sam usiadł.   
Harry zajął się nalewaniem sobie wody, czując jak jego język dosłownie płonie od niezadanych pytań. Upił łyk i odstawił naczynie z powrotem na stół.  
Splótł palce i położył je na kolanach, próbując zachowywać się normalnie, co było trudne — teraz, gdy w końcu znajdował się w domu Louisa, żeby poznać jego córkę, której będzie…  
 _Tak_ , kurwa, to było cudowne wyjście z sytuacji.  
— Więc, gdzie jest Lizzy? Będzie się tak chować przez cały czas?  
Louis uśmiechnął się, przekrzywiając głowę w bok.  
— Na początku jest bardzo nieśmiała przy obcych — wyjaśnił. — Ale jestem pewien, że Wielki Ptak przekona ją, że warto sprawdzić kim jest nowy przyjaciel jej taty.  
Harry zamrugał.  
— Wielki Ptak? — zapytał.  
— Tak, Wielki Ptak. — Louis uśmiechnął się krzywo. — Ten, którego tak cwanie nam podsunąłeś. Chodzi z nim wszędzie, nawet do przedszkola.  
Harry wyszczerzył się szeroko i z lekką satysfakcją zauważył, że wzrok mężczyzny na chwilę skupił się na dołeczkach w jego policzkach. Świetnie, bo był to jeden z jego znaków rozpoznawczych, z którego był bardzo dumny.  
— To słodkie — powiedział.  
Louis przewrócił oczami.  
— Mówisz tak, bo to nie ty musiałeś go prać w środku nocy po tym, jak urządzili sobie wieczór z czekoladą.  
Harry parsknął, wciągając nosem trochę wody. Zaczął kaszleć mocno i oczy prawie natychmiast zaszły mu łzami. Louis nachylił się, klepiąc go po plecach. Okej, fajnie.   
Kaszlnął po raz ostatni i gdy miał pewność, że nie umrze, otarł łzy z oczu i wyprostował się.  
— Przepraszam — wykrztusił.   
— Nie ma problemu, na pewno nic ci nie jest? — zapytał Louis wyraźnie rozbawiony.  
Harry już miał zapewnić, że nie, kiedy drzwi salonu uchyliły się i do środka weszła Lizzy, ściskając pod pachą żółtą maskotkę. Podeszła do taty i poklepała go delikatnie po ramieniu, chociaż nie przestawała zerkać co chwilę na Harry’ego.  
— Tak, skarbie?   
Lizzy klepnęła go jeszcze raz, otwierając szeroko oczy z komicznie dziecinnym ponagleniem i Harry z dziwnym rozczuleniem przyglądał się, jak Louis niezauważalnie przewraca oczami, a potem nachyla się ku niej.  
Mała stanęła na palcach i wyszeptała do jego ucha pytanie. Szept był na tyle mało dyskretny, że Harry wszystko doskonale usłyszał.  
— Wielki Ptak pyta, czy może obejrzeć bajkę w telewizji.  
Louis uniósł na córkę brwi.  
— A czy Wielki Ptak pomógł dokończyć ci czytać wierszyk na jutro?  
Lizzy ścisnęła maskotę, kiwając szybko głową.  
— Tak, bardzo mu się podobał — zapewniła tym samym dyskretnym szeptem, znów zerkając na Harry’ego.  
— No dobrze — odparł Louis i Elizabeth wyglądała, jakby znów chciała wybiec z pokoju, chociaż z tego, co zauważył Harry, telewizor stał tutaj, w salonie, w kącie pomieszczenia. — Ale może najpierw przedstawisz się naszemu gościowi?  
Oczy Elizabeth rozszerzyły się i znów zacisnęła rączki na maskotce, ale Louis jedynie uśmiechnął się do niej zachęcająco. Dziewczynka odwróciła się w stronę Harry’ego, wbijając wzrok w podłogę.  
— Dzień dobry, nazywam się Elizabeth — powiedziała cicho.  
Harry uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął do niej rękę.  
— Witaj, Elizabeth. Ja jestem Harry.  
Mała nie wykonała żadnego ruchu, aby ją uścisnąć, ale kiedy Louis delikatnie położył dłoń na jej ramieniu, uniosła rączkę i zacisnęła ją na moment na większej dłoni Harry’ego. Przez chwilę jeszcze wbijała wzrok w podłogę, aż w końcu na niego spojrzała.  
— Czy to ty będziesz moją nową opiekunką? — zapytała.  
Harry pokiwał głową i Elizabeth zmarszczyła brwi, kręcąc się nieco, przez co sukienka zawirowała lekko wokół jej kolan.  
— Ale przecież jesteś chłopcem — zauważyła.  
— No tak — powiedział, pocierając tył karku dłonią. Zerknął na Louisa, który unosił brwi; zapewne ciekawiło go, jak Harry wybrnie z tej sytuacji. — Ale… Yy, ale… — zająknął się.  
— Ale jego włosy są tak śliczne jak twoje, więc jestem pewien, że będziecie się świetnie bawić w salon fryzjerski, nie uważasz, Elizabeth? — zapytał nagle Louis, uśmiechając się do nich.  
Louisowi podobają się jego włosy.  
Mała wydęła wargi. Uniosła Ptaka mówiąc coś do niego, a potem przystawiła do ucha, jakby słuchała odpowiedzi.  
Louis nachylił się w jego stronę.  
— Mała rada: przy zabawie we fryzjerów, cały czas pilnuj, co Lizzy bierze do ręki. Raz byłem na to zbyt zmęczony i skończyłem z włosami ociekającymi olejem kuchennym.  
— Zapewne chciała dodać twoim włosom blasku — odparł Harry bez namysłu i Louis wyszczerzył się, kiwając głową.  
Wygląda na to, że wszystko idzie w dobrym kierunku. Jak do tej pory zbłaźnił się tylko raz, potrafi rozbawić Louisa i mężczyźnie podobają się jego…  
— Ale ma tam brzydką opaskę — oznajmiła nagle Elizabeth. — Wielki Ptak tak uważa.  
…że co, proszę?  
— To nie było miłe, Lizzy — powiedział Louis surowym tonem. — Co ci mówiłem o wykorzystywaniu biednego Ptaka do mówienia przykrych rzeczy? Myślisz, że jego duży przyjaciel byłby z tego zadowolony?  
Mała spuściła wzrok, kręcąc głową.  
— Więc co się mówi?   
— Przepraszam — powiedziała cicho, a potem dodała szybko: — Myślę, że Ptakowi chodziło o to, że Harry wyglądałby jeszcze sli-śliczniej bez tej opaski!  
Harry otworzył usta, nie wiedząc, czy ma coś odpowiedzieć na ten dziwny komplement, ale kiedy Louis znów się odezwał, zamknął je tak szybko, że mało nie przygryzł sobie języka.  
— Jestem pewien, że tak, kochanie — powiedział. ( _”Jestem pewien, że tak?”. Co do chuja._ ). — Będziecie mieli czas, żeby się o tym przekonać później. A teraz zmykaj oglądać bajkę, bo tata musi porozmawiać chwilę z Harrym.  
Mała pokiwała głową, całkowicie już skupiona na możliwości pooglądania telewizji. Louis włączył jej odpowiedni kanał, ściszając nieco dźwięk i odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę Harry’ego, gdy Lizzy znów postukała go w ramię.  
— Czy mogę przynieść tutaj klocki? — wyszeptała.  
— Oczywiście, tylko uważaj, żeby ich nie pogubić.  
Pokiwała szybko głową i podskakując wybiegła z pokoju, wracając po chwili z małym wiaderkiem pełnym drewnianych klocków. Wysypała je na środku dywanu, sadzając Ptaka na wiaderku, które odwróciła do góry dnem. Układała je, co chwilę zerkając na ekran i podśpiewując cicho pod nosem.   
— Słodka jest — powiedział Harry, obserwując, jak Elizabeth przekręca głowę maskotki w stronę telewizora. — Wygląda na dość samodzielną dziewczynkę, ile dokładnie ma lat?  
Louis uśmiechnął się, obserwując córkę przez moment, zanim sięgnął po swoją herbatę i upił łyk.  
— Za trzy miesiące skończy sześć lat. — Odstawił kubek na stół. — I jest dość samodzielna, przeważnie bawi się sama, chociaż nie ma wielkiego problemu z towarzystwem innych dzieci, mimo swojej nieśmiałości.  
Harry pokiwał głową.  
— Co jeszcze powinienem wiedzieć?  
Louis milczał przez chwilę.  
— Nie dawaj jej słodyczy po osiemnastej, chociaż to chyba już wiesz. — Harry wyszczerzył się. — Poza tym je w zasadzie wszystko, ale nabiał w zbyt dużych ilościach wywołuje u niej ostrą biegunkę. Jedna szklanka mleka dziennie do śniadania jest jak najbardziej w porządku, ale potem staraj się trzymać ja z daleka od przeróżnych serów i jogurtów, co może być trudne, bo bardzo je lubi.   
Może powinien to wszystko sobie zapisywać.  
— Jak wygląda jej typowy dzień? — zapytał.  
Louis wzruszył ramionami.  
— Chyba jak u każdego dziecka. Po przedszkolu jest dość zmęczona, więc zazwyczaj drzemie jakąś godzinkę, a potem szuka sobie innych zajęć. Jest posłusznym dzieckiem i nie mówię tego tylko dlatego, że okropnie mi zależy, żebyś jej pilnował.  
Harry wyszczerzył się.  
— Wygląda na dobrze wychowaną dziewczynkę, wykonałeś z nią dobrą robotę.  
Louis skrzywił się lekko, co nieco Harry’ego zdziwiło.  
— Staram się spędzać z nią tak dużo czasu, jak tylko mogę — powiedział. — Moja wcześniejsza praca pokrywała się z jej godzinami w przedszkolu, więc mogłem zajmować się nią sam, ale niestety sklep został zamknięty i musiałem poszukać czegoś innego. Stąd to całe zamieszanie z szukaniem opiekunki, bo moja mama ma wystarczająco dużo własnych pociech na głowie, żeby zajmować się jeszcze jednym dzieckiem. Poza tym… — urwał.  
— Tak? — zapytał Harry.  
Louis pokręcił głową.  
— Nie, nic — odparł. — Nie będę cię tym zanudzał.  
— Wcale mnie nie zanudzasz — powiedział szybko Harry.  
Louis jedynie uśmiechnął się krzywo, ale nie podjął tematu.   
Rozmawiali jeszcze przez jakiś czas i Harry dopytał o kilka szczegółów i nawyków Elizabeth. Dowiedział się, że jej przedszkole znajduje się jakieś dziesięć minut drogi od domu, więc będzie mógł parkować samochód pod domem i odbierać małą pieszo. Louis wytłumaczył mu, jak dojść pod salę Elizabeth i wypisał mu odpowiednie zaświadczenie, obiecując, że jutro rano powiadomi kadrę osobiście, więc Harry nie będzie miał tam żadnych problemów.   
Harry dopił swoją wodę i w końcu doszedł do wniosku, że powinien już iść, chociaż wcale nie miał na to ochoty. Miło było tak siedzieć i rozmawiać z Louisem, przebywać w jego obecności, i obserwować, jak jego oczy rozjaśniają się za każdym razem, kiedy spogląda na córkę.  
I był pewien, że mężczyzna flirtował z nim dyskretnie, chociaż równie dobrze mogła to być fantazja jego umysłu.  
Kiedy wychodził, Elizabeth pomachała mu na do widzenia, nie przerywając układania imponującej wieży z klocków.  
— Jeśli będziesz z nią miał jakieś problemy, wspomnij o tym, że znasz Wielkiego Ptaka osobiście, to zawsze działa — powiedział Louis, kiedy Harry wychodził z domu.  
— Powiem, że to ja jestem Wielkim Ptakiem, co ty na to?  
Louis uniósł kącik ust w uśmieszku, przesuwając wzrokiem po jego ciele.  
— Myślę, że to jeszcze lepsza opcja — oznajmił.  
Fantazja jego umysłu, no jasne.  
— Yy, w takim razie do zobaczenia jutro wieczorem? — zapytał.  
Louis kiwnął głową.  
— Postaram się zadzwonić popołudniu i sprawdzić jak sobie radzisz, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko temu.  
Harry pokręcił głowa.  
— Możesz dzwonić kiedykolwiek będziesz miał ochotę — palnął, mentalnie zakrywając twarz dłonią.  
Mężczyzna uniósł brwi i podziękował za propozycję, żegnając się. Kiedy Harry wsiadał do samochodu, czuł, że jego policzki są podejrzanie gorące.  
Westchnął, poprawiając opaskę podtrzymującą jego ( _”śliczne”_ ) włosy i wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni, żeby podpiąć go pod głośniki.  
Dopiero teraz zauważył, że pod jego **pierdolcie się** na czacie grupowym pojawiły się nowe wiadomości.  
 **Już to zrobiliśmy.**  
I jeszcze jedna, sprzed dziesięciu minut:  
 **Ale czworokąt nadal jest aktualny.**

**CDN**


	4. Chapter 4

**ROZDZIAŁ IV**

Harry dopiero w poniedziałek rano przypomniał sobie, że w zasadzie jeszcze nie rozmawiał z Liamem o przyszłych zmianach w grafiku. Jednak okazało się, że i tak nie miał czym się martwić, bo po użyciu najbardziej błagalnego spojrzenia, jakie miał w swoim arsenale, chłopak rozpuścił się niczym masełko na ciepłej bułeczce i chętnie zgodził się przychodzić na popołudnia.  
Więc teraz Harry szedł szybkim krokiem w stronę przedszkola, pod którym czekała już spora grupka rodziców. Wszedł razem z nimi do budynku, gdy automatyczna bramka otworzyła się w końcu i ruszył na piętro, gdzie znajdowała się sala Elizabeth. Przy drzwiach stała wysoka brunetka i wywoływała dzieci z sali, zamieniając z ich rodzicami kilka obowiązkowych uprzejmości. Jej uśmiech zmienił się nieco, kiedy Harry do niej podszedł. Skrzywił się mentalnie, podświadomie oczekując zalotnych spojrzeń i mało subtelnych flirtów.  
— Dzień dobry — przywitał się. — Przyszedłem odebrać Elizabeth Tomlinson.  
— Dzień dobry — odpowiedziała. — To pan jest nowym opiekunem małej Lizzy?  
Skinął głową, pomimo że to raczej było oczywiste stwierdzenie.  
— Tak, jej tata miał powiadomić o wszystkim kadrę. Dał mi też zaświadczenie, że…  
— Nie musi pan szukać — przerwała mu, kiedy Harry zaczął grzebać w swojej torbie. — Pan Tomlinson wszystko wyjaśnił nam rano. — Wydęła lekko wargi, mrużąc oczy. — Nic nie wspomniał jednak o tym, że będzie pan tak młody i… urodziwy.  
To było… bardzo nieprofesjonalne.  
— No cóż — mruknął. — Czy Elizabeth jest już gotowa do wyjścia?  
Na twarzy kobiety pojawił się wyraz lekkiego zdziwienia, jakby nie spodziewała się takiego oziębłego obrotu sprawy. Zajrzała do sali.  
— Lizzy! — zawołała. — Pan Harry już po ciebie przyszedł.  
Po chwili Elizabeth wyszła z sali i Harry prawie zagruchał w głos, bo mała wyglądała przesłodko w szkolnym mundurku. Pod pachą ściskała maskotkę Wielkiego Ptaka, a w drugiej dłoni miała kolorowe pudełko na lunch i mały plecak.  
— Cześć, Lizzy — powiedział, uśmiechając się.  
Dziewczynka uniosła na niego wzrok, rumieniąc się nieco, ale odwzajemniła uśmiech.  
— Zmykaj po swoją kurteczkę — powiedziała nauczycielka, kiwając w stronę rzędu wieszaków na ścianie naprzeciwko.   
Harry obserwował jak mała znajduje swoje ubranie i delikatnie sadza Ptaka na ławce, obok stawiając swój plecak i pudełko. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że nauczycielka znów coś do niego mówiła. Spojrzał na nią i dostrzegł wyciągniętą ku niemu dłoń.  
— Caroline Flack — usłyszał.  
Uścisnął ją szybko, potrząsając lekko, i zaraz puszczając.  
— Harry Styles.  
Caroline patrzyła na niego, jakby oczekiwała, że będzie kontynuował rozmowę, proponując jakiś temat, ale Harry naprawdę nie miał do tego głowy, a zwłaszcza kiedy Elizabeth podeszła do niego, ubrana już w swoją kurtkę. Więc jedynie pożegnał się z kobietą, mentalnie przewracając oczami na jej pełne nadziei _do zobaczenia jutro, panie Harry._  
Zeszli na dół, a Harry nie spuszczał wzroku z Elizabeth, kiedy lawirowali pomiędzy innymi dziećmi i ich rodzicami. Gdy wyszli na zewnątrz, poprosił małą, aby zaczekała moment.  
Ukucnął naprzeciwko niej, poprawiając kołnierzyk kurtki i dopinając ostrożnie suwak.   
— Chcesz, żebym to poniósł? — zapytał, wskazując na plecak i pudełko, bo był pewien, że maskotki mu nie odda.  
Pokręciła głową.  
— Chcesz schować pudełko do plecaka i założyć go na plecy?   
Tym razem Elizabeth skinęła głową i kiedy skończyła, Harry wstał, wyciągając ku niej dłoń. Widział, jak dziewczynka ściska mocniej maskotkę, jakby dodając sobie otuchy, a potem złapała go za rękę, tym razem to ją ściskając.  
— Jak było w przedszkolu? — zapytał, kiedy już bezpiecznie przeszli przez ulicę. — Co dzisiaj robiliście?  
Elizabeth wzruszyła ramionami, kopiąc przed sobą mały kamyk.  
— Było fajnie — powiedziała tylko.   
— Ptakowi też się podobało?  
Dziewczynka poderwała głowę i wydawała się zaskoczona pytaniem, ale szybko pokiwała głową, uśmiechając się.  
— Tak, bardzo.  
— A co najbardziej? — drążył.  
Mała otworzyła buzię, a potem zamknęła ją szybko, spoglądając na maskotkę. Po chwili znów podniosła głowę.  
— Mówi, że najfajniejsze było malowanie! — oznajmiła pewnie.  
— Tak? — Harry uśmiechnął się i skręcił w ulicę, na której znajdował się dom Louisa. — A co takiego malowaliście?  
Mała zaczęła opowiadać — najpierw powoli i nieco nieśmiało, ale widząc, że Harry słucha uważnie każdego słowa, szybko zaczęła się rozkręcać. Kiedy zaszli pod dom, podskakiwała lekko przy każdym kroku, trzęsąc pudełkiem na lunch schowanym w plecaku.  
— A potem pani pokazała nam zdjęcia kaczuszek! — wyjaśniła. — Były śliczne, chciałabym mieć kaczuszkę — oznajmiła nagle. — Mogłaby pluskać się w wannie! Ale tata pewnie się nie zgodzi, a pan chciałby mieć jakieś zwierzątko, panie Harry? — zapytała i Harry prawie upuścił ze zdziwienia klucze, które wczoraj dostał od Louisa.  
— Słucham? — zapytał.  
Mała zmieszała się nieco.  
— Czy chciałby mieć pan jakieś zwierzątka, panie Harry? — powtórzyła ciszej.  
Zmarszczył brwi.  
— Czemu mówisz do mnie pan Harry? — Otworzył drzwi, puszczając ją przodem.  
Elizabeth weszła do środka i odwróciła się powoli.  
— Pani w przedszkolu tak do pana mówiła — powiedziała. — I jest pan ode mnie starszy i miły, a tata mówił, że miłych i starszych ludzi trzeba szanować.  
Harry uśmiechnął się, rozczulony.  
— To prawda, ale do mnie nie musisz tak mówić, dobrze? Mów do mnie po imieniu, tak jak wcześniej.  
Pokiwała głową i rozebrała się, podając mu kurtkę, żeby powiesił ją na wieszaku, a potem chwyciła swój plecak i Ptaka.  
— Chcesz zobaczyć mój pokój? — zapytała.  
— Oczywiście — odparł Harry z uśmiechem.  
Mała chwyciła go za rękę i razem weszli po schodach. Tak jak podejrzewał, na górze znajdowało się troje drzwi.  
— Tu jest pokój taty — powiedziała, wskazując na ostatnie z nich. — A tutaj mój!  
Otworzyła drzwi i oczom Harry’ego ukazał się mały, typowo dziecięcy pokój. Z lekkim zdziwieniem zauważył, że nie był… _dziewczęcy_. Miał kilka różowych akcentów, to fakt, ale w zasadzie znajdowała się tutaj różnorodność zabawek. Lalki, maskotki, klocki, a nawet kilka samochodów i zestawów z dziecięcymi narzędziami. W rogu stało łóżko, a w jego nogach pudło, ustylizowane na skrzynię piracką. Oprócz tego była tutaj mała biblioteczka, biurko i szafa. Na ścianach były przyklejone postacie z Ulicy Sezamkowej, a całości dopełniało okno zasłonięte błękitnymi firankami.  
— Masz bardzo ładny pokój — powiedział, widząc, że Lizzy przygląda mu się uważnie.  
— Dziękuję! Chcesz się ze mną pobawić? — zapytała.  
— A nie chciałabyś najpierw czegoś zjeść?   
Skrzywiła się lekko, kręcąc głową.  
— Po pizzy zawsze boli mnie brzuch — powiedziała, wydymając usta.  
Harry zamrugał.  
— Nie musisz jeść pizzy, jeśli nie chcesz — odparł zdziwiony.  
— Naprawdę? El zawsze zamawiała pizzę.  
— El?  
Przytaknęła.  
— Ta pani, która pilnowała mnie wcześniej. Ale Ptak niezbyt ją lubił. I ja też… — urwała, spoglądając na niego, wyraźnie zaniepokojona. — Ale nie mów nic tacie, dobrze?  
Harry usiadł po turecku na środku pokoju, uważnie obserwując Lizzy, która niespokojnie bujała się na piętach.  
— Nic mu nie powiem — obiecał. — Ale dlaczego jej nie lubiliście?  
Wzruszyła ramionami, unosząc maskotkę pod brodę.  
— Czasami na nas krzyczała, nawet wtedy, jak nie robiliśmy nic złego — powiedziała cicho. — I mówiła brzydkie rzeczy o Ptaku.  
— To było bardzo niemiłe z jej strony, nie myśl o tym więcej, dobrze? — poprosił.   
— Nie powiesz nic tacie? — zapytała cicho.   
— Dlaczego nie chcesz, żeby o tym wiedział?  
Wzruszyła ramionami, skubiąc za futerko maskotki.  
— Na pewno będzie mu przykro, bo myślał, że El jest miła, bo dla niego zawsze była miła.  
Gdyby Harry był nieco innym człowiekiem, z pełną premedytacją wykorzystałby naiwność dziewczynki do wyciągnięcia informacji o jej tacie. Ale Harry nie był taki, więc jedynie obiecał, że nic mu nie powie. Co było delikatnym kłamstwem, ponieważ wiedział, że Louis koniecznie musi poznać całą sytuację. Z tego, co zrozumiał Harry, poprzednia opiekunka została zatrudniona poprzez jakąś specjalną agencję, więc nie mógł pozwolić, aby inne dzieci również były tak samo niewłaściwie traktowane, jak Elizabeth.   
— Co powiesz na to — zaczął, nachylając się w jej stronę — żebyśmy sami coś przygotowali?  
Sapnęła.  
— A będę mogła ci pomóc? — zapytała.  
Pokiwał głową.  
— Oczywiście. — Podniósł się i wyszli z pokoju, idąc na dół do kuchni. — Słyszałem, że potrafisz upiec pyszne ciasteczka, Lizzy, to prawda?  
Spojrzała na niego, zdziwiona.  
— Skąd wiesz?  
— Mój przyjaciel, Wielki Ptak, mi powiedział. Mówił, że były przepyszne.  
Kiedy Elizabeth spojrzała na niego z uchylonymi ustami i dziwnym błyskiem w oku, wiedział, że przekonał ją ku sobie ostatecznie.  
Jakiś kwadrans później dziewczynka zajadała swoje kanapki, na które składał się ser żółty powycinany w różne wzory, jakie sobie zażyczyła. Na deser dostała pokrojone kawałki jabłka.  
— Czy mogę obejrzeć bajkę? — zapytała, ściskając miseczkę w dłoniach. Ptak znów tkwił pod jej pachą.  
Harry zgodził się, oczywiście, bo jeśli on kupił ją swoją znajomością z jej idolem, to ona owinęła go sobie wokół małego palca już w chwili, kiedy ją poznał. Nie było to zbyt sprawiedliwe, mówiąc szczerze.  
Jak się spodziewał, Lizzy zasnęła na kanapie po jakichś pięciu minutach, więc przykrył ją kocykiem i wrócił do kuchni. Otworzył okno, które łączyło kuchnię z salonem, żeby móc mieć na nią oko i rozejrzał się. Postanowił, że ugotuje Louisowi jakiś obiad. Jeśli Lizzy odżywiała się na co dzień pizzą i słodyczami, to wątpił, aby nawyki jej taty były dużo lepsze.  
Po przejrzeniu szafek okazało się, że może zrobić kilka domowych posiłków, ale w końcu zdecydował się na spaghetti. Nie, żeby jego zamiar miał jakiś ukryty motyw, ale wątpił, czy dwudaniowy obiad będzie tak samo subtelny, jak makaron i mięso oblane pomidorowym sosem.  
Elizabeth przebudziła się około piątej i resztę czasu spędzili na wspólnej zabawie. Kiedy zadzwonił Louis, Harry poddawał się właśnie kolejnym zabiegom upiększającym.  
— Słucham? — wymamrotał do telefonu, próbując nie poruszać głową.  
— Żyjesz jeszcze? — zaśmiał się Louis.  
— W wielkim bólu, ale tak. Ostrożnie, Lizzy.  
— Jednak bawicie się we fryzjera?  
Harry kiwnął głową, szczerząc się na pouczające cmoknięcie małej.  
— Tak, twoja córka właśnie uczy się zaplatać warkocze.  
— Współczuję ci.  
— Wcale nie.  
Śmiech.  
— Lepiej ty, niż ja — odparł Louis, a w jego głosie wyraźnie dało się usłyszeć uśmiech. — Będę w domu za jakąś godzinę. Mam nadzieję, że twoje śliczne włosy nadal będą na swoim miejscu.  
— Ja również — odparł Harry przez zaciśnięte zęby. — I nie martw się, radzimy sobie świetnie.  
Louis pożegnał się, mamrocząc coś o nadchodzącym menadżerze i rozłączył się, a Harry nie miał innego wyjścia, jak posłusznie znosić kolejne zabiegi. W końcu sam się na to wszystko zgodził.  
Siedzieli właśnie po turecku na środku pokoju, układając budowle z klocków. W tle leciała melodia jakiejś kreskówki, ale oni byli zbyt pochłonięci ożywioną dyskusją na temat postaci z Ulicy Sezamkowej, żeby zwrócić na to uwagę. Okazało się, że to ulubiona bajka Lizzy, oczywiście, i mała właśnie nieśmiało przyznała, że boi się Grovera.  
— Jest taki głośny i ma różne straszne przygody — powiedziała cicho.  
— Ja również się go bałem — przyznał Harry.  
Rozszerzyła usta, co — jak zauważył — robiła chyba zawsze, gdy była zdziwiona, że dorosły przyznaje się do jakichś dziwnych rzeczy, o których nigdy by go nie podejrzewała.  
— Ty się czegoś boisz? — zapytała cicho.  
Harry pokiwał głową. Na szczęście, naciągnięte do granic włosy, nie bolały już tak mocno.  
— Wielu rzeczy. W strachu nie ma nic złego, Lizzy.  
— A czego się boisz najbardziej?  
 _Że twój tata okaże się stuprocentowym heteroseksualistą_ pomyślał, ale oczywiście nie mógł jej tego powiedzieć, więc otworzył usta, żeby przyznać, że najbardziej na świecie boi się kolejek górskich, kiedy Lizzy wyprostowała się nagle, nasłuchując.  
— Tata wrócił! — krzyknęła, zrywając się na równe nogi. — Tata wrócił!  
Wybiegła z salonu i po chwili na korytarzu rozległ się jej śmiech, przeplatany jasnym głosem Louisa. Harry podniósł się, krzywiąc się nieco, bo jego mięśnie zdrętwiały od siedzenia w tej samej pozycji zbyt długo, i wyszedł przywitać się z mężczyzną.  
Elizabeth trajkotała wesoło, opowiadając o swoim dniu.  
— A potem Harry wyciął z sera trójkąt, a potem zrobił ci obiad, i bawiliśmy się później, a pani w przedszkolu pokazywała nam kaczuszki, czy mogę mieć kaczuszkę, tato? Mogę?  
— Łoł, zwolnij, skarbie — zaśmiał się Louis. — A gdzie ta kaczuszka będzie mieszkać, hmm?  
Elizabeth podskoczyła radośnie.  
— W wannie! Albo w zlewie, jeśli będzie malutka, proszę, tato!  
— A gdzie wtedy będziesz się myła, co?  
Dziewczynka spojrzała na niego, jakby Louis powiedział właśnie coś bardzo głupiego. Do pełnego obrazka brakowało tylko przewrócenia oczami.  
— Będę się myła razem z nią — stwierdziła, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.  
Louis zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową, i w końcu spojrzał na Harry’ego. Wyszczerzył się szeroko, przyglądając się jego włosom.  
— Ładną masz fryzurę — oznajmił, wyraźnie powstrzymując się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem.  
Robił to ze względu na córkę, oczywiście, bo Harry wiedział, że wygląda dość komicznie. Okazało się, że robienie warkoczyków nie było mocną stroną Lizzy, więc po kilku nieudanych próbach zdecydowała się na kucyki. Teraz na głowie Harry’ego sterczał jakiś tuzin kosmyków, zaciśniętych kolorowymi gumkami. Miał też jedną z opasek małej — zieloną i błyszczącą — która odsuwała z czoła te włosy, które powysuwały się z kucyków i warkoczyków.  
To już drugi raz, gdy wyglądał przy Louisie jak idiota, ale może tym razem zostanie mu to policzone na plus, skoro to jego własna córka doprowadziła go do takiego stanu.  
— Dziękuję — odparł więc tylko.  
Elizabeth pociągnęła rękaw taty, znów coś mówiąc szybko, i Harry poczuł się dziwnie ciepło, że nie krępowała się już jego obecnością i zdawało się, że naprawdę go polubiła.  
Louis kiwał głową, słuchając, i zwrócił się do Harry’ego.  
— Nie kąpałeś jej, prawda? — zapytał.  
— Uch, nie wiedziałem, czy powinienem — odparł Harry, pocierając tył karku.  
— Nic nie szkodzi, nie muszę się myć — wtrąciła mała.  
Obaj zaśmiali się na to stwierdzenie.  
— Chyba jednak musisz, skarbie — powiedział Louis. Przyjrzał się jej uważnie. — A gdzie się podziewa twój Ptak?  
Oczy małej rozszerzyły się nagle. Zerknęła w dół, zdziwiona, że nie ma pod pachą maskotki i rzuciła się pędem na górę, gdzie zostawiła go, kiedy zabierała stamtąd wiaderko klocków.  
— Nie biegaj po schodach! — krzyknął za nią Louis. Zwrócił się do Harry’ego. — To pierwszy raz, gdy nie ma go przy sobie, odkąd go kupiłem — powiedział zdziwiony.  
— Najwyraźniej jestem tak cudownym opiekunem, że wygrałem nawet z jej idolem.  
Louis przewrócił oczami, ale uśmiechnął się.  
— Nie wątpię — mruknął. — To z robieniem obiadu było na poważnie? — zapytał.  
Harry poczuł, że rumieni się lekko.  
— Pomyślałem, że może ty też potrzebujesz kogoś, żeby się tobą zajął — palnął, a rumieniec natychmiast pokrył się bielą.  
Louis uniósł kącik ust.  
— Jestem dorosły, potrafię sam się sobą zająć — powiedział.  
Harry przypomniał sobie coś nagle.  
— No właśnie, ile ty w zasadzie masz lat?  
Mężczyzna ściągnął buty i powiesił na wieszaku swój płaszcz. Znów był ubrany w białą koszulę z kołnierzem i czarne, eleganckie spodnie. Harry’ego ciekawiło, jak mężczyzna wyglądałby w garniturze i pod krawatem, i… naprawdę nie powinien teraz o tym myśleć.   
Louis uniósł brew.  
— Jestem sześć lat starszy od Lizzy.  
— No weź — sapnął Harry. — To żadna odpowiedź. Ja mam dwadzieścia dwa lata.  
— No to od ciebie jestem starszy o trzy lata.  
Czyli miał dwadzieścia pięć, nie tak źle. Wyglądał na młodszego.  
— Wiem. — Louis przewrócił oczami i Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że powiedział to na głos. Powinien nauczyć się panować nad swoim językiem. — Kiedy się ogolę, niektórzy biorą mnie za dużo starszego brata Elizabeth.  
Czyli dlatego się nie golił. Wcale nie dlatego, że lubił torturować niewinnych opiekunów. Lizzy wróciła na dół, znów ściskając pod pachą maskotkę.  
— Chyba już czas do łóżka, moja panno — powiedział Louis, kładąc dłonie na biodrach. — Pożegnaj się z Harrym, a ja pójdę przyszykować ci szybką kąpiel. — Nachylił się w stronę Harry’ego, szepcząc cicho. — Może chcesz zjeść ten obiad ze mną? — zapytał szybko.  
Zanim Harry zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co robi, już kiwał głową. Czyli nie tylko nad językiem powinien nauczyć się panować.  
— Świetnie. — Louis uśmiechnął się. — Zaczekaj na mnie w kuchni, dobrze? — poprosił i ruszył na górę.  
Elizabeth ściskała przed sobą maskotkę, patrząc na niego nieco prosząco.  
— Czy jutro też będziesz mnie pilnował? — zapytała.  
— A chciałabyś? — odparł. Mała pokiwała szybko głową. — Więc oczywiście, że tak. Będę na ciebie czekał w przedszkolu, co ty na to?  
Wyciągnęła w górę ręce, machając nimi i kiedy Harry ukucnął, myśląc, że chce aby ją podniósł, zarzuciła mu je na szyję, przytulając mocno. Sekundę później wbiegała już po schodach.   
Harry kucał jeszcze chwilę, dziwnie rozczulony, a potem wstał i ruszył do kuchni. Jego serce biło szybciej niż to zapewne wskazane, kiedy odgrzewał obiad i rozkładał go na dwa talerze. Brakowało jeszcze świec i mogliby odegrać tę scenę z _Zakochanego Kundla._  
Kurwa. Wyciągnął telefon i napisał szybką wiadomość do Nialla.  
 **Louis poprosił mnie, żebym zjadł z nim obiad, który dla niego ugotowałem, pomocy????**  
Odpowiedź nadeszła kilka sekund później:  
 **Ugotowałeś mu obiad?**  
Harry już miał wysłać wznoszącą oczy do nieba emotkę, bo to nie była teraz najważniejsza kwestia, kiedy Niall znów coś napisał:  
 **Pilnujesz mu dzieciaka, czy już awansowałeś na pomoc domową?**  
Zignorował to, odpisując:  
 **CO MAM ROBIĆ?!?!**  
Wiedział, że powinien raczej napisać z całą sprawą do Zayn, bo Niall jak zwykle skupiał się na najmniej ważnej kwestii, którą było teraz jedzenie:  
 **Dlaczego dla mnie nic nie gotujesz? : ((((**  
 **Nienawidzę cię** , odpisał.  
Wystukał wiadomość do Zayn:  
 **Czy zjedzenie obiadu z ojcem pilnowanego dziecka liczy się jako randka???**  
Ale ona okazała się równie mało pomocna:  
 **Ugotowałeś mu obiad? Nawet nie wiesz, czy jest gejem.**  
Zerknął na godzinę. Minęło już piętnaście minut i Louis zaraz pewnie wróci, a jego przyjaciele byli _beznadziejni_ … Dostał kolejną wiadomość od Zayn:  
 **Uważaj, bo zanim się obejrzysz, awansujesz na jego seks niewolnika.**  
Przewrócił oczami. Zdążył jeszcze odpisać: **mówisz tak, jakby to był jakiś straszny obrót spraw** , kiedy do kuchni wszedł Louis i Harry błyskawicznie wepchnął telefon z powrotem do kieszeni.  
— Elizabeth jeszcze nigdy tak szybko nie zasnęła, zdradź mi swój sekret — powiedział, siadając na krześle. Pociągnął nosem. — Boże, jak to cudownie pachnie — jęknął i chwycił za widelec, zaczynając jeść.  
Harry ostrożnie usiadł naprzeciwko niego, bardzo mocno pragnąc nie słyszeć tych jęków przyjemności, które wywołało jego jedzenie.  
Rozmawiali, jedząc. Louis opowiedział o swoim dniu i tym upierdliwym kliencie, którego mało nie wyrzucił za drzwi. Potem Harry zrelacjonował ich dzień i było to tak normalne i swobodne, że kilka razy łapał się na tym, że jego dłoń sięga przez stół, aby złapać rękę Louisa. Usta swędziały go dziwnie od potrzeby pocałunku i żeby skupić się na czymś innym, opowiedział Louisowi o tym, co Lizzy wspominała na temat poprzedniej opiekunki.  
— Wiedziałem, że była zbyt miła — mruknął mężczyzna pochmurnie. — Jutro zadzwonię do agencji i o wszystkim im powiem.  
Kwadrans później Harry siedział już w swoim samochodzie, próbując powstrzymać drżenie rąk i szybkie bicie serca. Wieczór był jednocześnie zwyczajny i _nadzwyczajny_ , a jego fascynacja Louisem nie słabła, mimo że nie miała zbyt wielu źródeł, skąd mogła czerpać swoją siłę. Zdawało się, że po prostu… facet działał na niego i tyle.   
Wiedział, że jeśli nie będzie ostrożny, źle się to dla niego skończy.  
Kiedy wszedł do mieszkania, Niall wybuchnął na jego widok śmiechem. Harry dopiero wtedy przypomniał sobie, że na głowie nadal sterczą mu kucyki i warkoczyki.

* * *

Na drugi dzień Lizzy podeszła do niego z wielkim uśmiechem, kiedy przyszedł odebrać ją z przedszkola, a gdy wyszli na zewnątrz, sama złapała go za rękę i podskakując co drugi krok, opowiadała mu o tym, co robiła dzisiaj w przedszkolu.  
Jej zachowanie zmieniało się z dnia na dzień, mimo że miewała chwile, kiedy krępowała się o coś go zapytać lub poprosić, aby się z nią bawił. Zauważył, że wtedy mocno ściska maskotkę, szepcząc coś do niej cicho, aż w końcu podchodziła, nieśmiało bąkając o co jej chodzi.  
Po tygodniu zawsze czekała na niego przy drzwiach, wybiegając z klasy, kiedy tylko go dostrzegała. Nieświadomie ratowała go dzięki temu od uciążliwych komentarzy swojej nauczycielki.  
Harry spodziewał się jednak, że prędzej czy później nadejdzie moment, kiedy Elizabeth przyzwyczai się do niego na tyle, że postanowi sprawdzić granice swoich możliwości. Dzieci były nieprzewidywalne w tych kwestiach.  
I nie mylił się. Pilnował jej już prawie od dwóch tygodni, ale kiedy zobaczył jej nachmurzoną minę, gdy wyszła z klasy, wiedział, że czeka go ciężki dzień.  
Harry uwielbiał to dziecko — było słodkie i kochane, to prawda, ale nie miał zamiaru dać sobie wejść na głowę niespełna sześcioletniej dziewczynce.  
Elizabeth nie odezwała się słowem przez całą drogę, ignorując jego pytania, a kiedy zaszli do domu, rzuciła swoją kurtkę i plecak na podłogę, ruszając w stronę kuchni.  
— Wróć tutaj, Elizabeth — powiedział.  
Zatrzymała się i spojrzała na niego, ale nie wykonała żadnego ruchu.  
— Wróć tutaj — powtórzył — i podaj mi swoją kurtkę.  
Stąpała ciężko, a złość dosłownie wylewała się z każdego, dziecięcego pora. Podeszła i nachyliła się po ubranie. Uniosła je wysoko, odwracając głowę w drugim kierunku, ostentacyjnie na niego nie patrząc. Zabrał kurtkę i powiesił na wieszaku.  
— Dziękuję. Stój — dodał spokojnie, kiedy mała znów ruszyła w stronę kuchni. — Zanieś swój plecak do pokoju.  
— Nie — odpowiedziała. — Ty go zanieś.  
— To twój plecak — wyjaśnił spokojnie, zdejmując własny płaszcz. — Więc to ty powinnaś go zanieść.  
— Nie chce mi się — odparła, krzyżując ramiona na piersiach.  
Skinął głową.  
— Dobrze, niech tu leży. Tata na pewno będzie szczęśliwy, kiedy zaczepi się o niego, gdy wejdzie do domu.  
Wydęła wargi i po chwili schyliła się po plecak. Ciągnęła go za sobą, nie podnosząc na schodach, przez co obijał się o nie przy każdym stopniu, jakby chciała tym podkreślić, jak bardzo jej się nic nie chce.  
Harry ruszył do kuchni, żeby przygotować jej coś do zjedzenia. Wiedział, że w tej sytuacji rzeczowa dyskusja raczej nie ma szans bytu, więc szybko zrobił dwie małe kanapki z żółtym serem, które były jej ulubioną przekąską. Może to ją udobrucha. Po chwili Lizzy wróciła, siadając bez słowa przy stole.  
— Chcę chipsy — oznajmiła.  
Pokręcił głową.  
— Chipsy możesz zjeść później. — Postawił przed nią talerz z kanapkami. — Najpierw musisz zjeść coś normalnego.  
Znów założyła ramiona na piersiach, krzywiąc się.  
— Nie chcę tego. Chcę chipsy — powtórzyła.  
— Nie odejdziesz od stołu dopóki tego nie zjesz — powiedział.   
Uniosła podbródek i zaczęła powoli odsuwać krzesło od stołu, nie przerywając przy tym kontaktu wzrokowego.  
Cwaniara.  
— Nawet się nie waż, Elizabeth — powiedział.   
— Nie jesteś moim tatą — odparła, unosząc podbródek jeszcze wyżej. Zeskoczyła z krzesła na podłogę. — Nie możesz mi mówić, co mam robić.  
Coś zakłuło go śmiesznie na tę pierwszą uwagę, ale zignorował to.  
— To prawda, nie jestem, ale jestem od ciebie starszy i opiekuję się tobą, więc powinnaś się mnie słuchać. Co się stało z zasadą bycia miłym dla starszych osób? — zapytał, opierając się o blat kuchenny.  
Zaczerwieniła się i tupnęła nogą.  
— Jesteś głupi! — krzyknęła.  
Harry odepchnął się od blatu.  
— To nie było miłe, Elizabeth. — Uniósł ramię, wskazując na drzwi. — Przeproś, albo idź do swojego pokoju.  
— Powiem tacie, że nie chciałeś dać mi chipsów! — krzyknęła mała, pociągając nosem i zaczynając płakać, gdy uzyskana reakcja różniła się od tej, którą sobie pewnie zaplanowała.  
— A ja powiem, że nazwałaś mnie głupkiem i zobaczymy, kto dostanie większe lanie. Marsz do pokoju i nie wychodź z niego, dopóki się nie uspokoisz.  
Koniec końców Lizzy spędziła w pokoju prawie dwie godziny zanim wróciła, aby go przeprosić.   
Potem wszystko znów zaczęło toczyć się swoim rytmem. Po powrocie do domu Harry robił jej coś do jedzenia, a potem szykował obiad dla Louisa (i chociaż sam niczego nie kupował, w szafkach zawsze znalazł tajemniczo świeże produkty i uzupełnione zapasy), podczas gdy Lizzy spała. Potem bawili się, oglądali bajki, albo rysowali, cokolwiek przyszło im do głowy. Czasami Harry kąpał ją, kiedy Louis wysyłał wiadomość, że wróci nieco później. Potem, gdy Elizabeth już spała, rozpoczynał się jednocześnie najgorszy i najlepszy moment całego dnia — wspólny obiad z Louisem.  
Był najlepszy z tego względu, że mógł z nim rozmawiać i „subtelnie” wyciągać z niego informacje, a najgorszy… najgorszy z tego powodu, że przebywanie z nim i niemoc zrobienia czegokolwiek — chociażby pocałowania, przytulenia, czy głupiego muśnięcia dłonią — bolała z dnia na dzień coraz mocniej.  
Ku jego zdziwieniu, to Louis zaczął temat związków:  
— Więc… masz kogoś? — zapytał, grzebiąc w swoim ryżu.  
Harry poderwał głowę zaskoczony. Na szczęście przełknął, to co miał w ustach, zanim się odezwał.  
— Yy, nie — odparł.   
— Taki chłopak singlem? — mruknął Louis, zerkając na niego. Wsunął do ust widelec z nabitym kawałkiem kurczaka, oblizując usta z sosu. — Dziewczyny pewnie nie dają ci spokoju.  
Harry przewrócił oczami, bo czy to wszystko nie było zbyt oczywiste?  
— Zerwałem z moim ostatnim chłopakiem, bo nakryłem go w łóżku z innym. Wcześniej był tylko Niall, mój współlokator, ale to raczej zaliczało się do eksperymentów młodości, bo ma teraz dziewczynę, w której jest zakochany po uszy.  
Louis milczał, kiwając głową i przyglądając mu się uważnie.  
— A ty… a ty masz kogoś? — zapytał Harry.  
Mężczyzna parsknął.  
— W mojej sytuacji raczej trudno znaleźć czas na randkowanie — powiedział. — A rejestracja na gejowskich portalach jest pracochłonna i mało efektywna.  
Harry parsknął w swoją wodę, wciągając ją nosem.  
— Gejowskich? — wykrztusił, kiedy się uspokoił.  
Louis nadal obserwował go uważnie. Przesunął dłonią po nieogolonym policzku i skinął raz głową.  
— Jedyną dziewczyną w moim życiu była Hannah — odparł.  
Harry wprost umierał z ciekawości, aby poznać całą historię narodzenia się Elizabeth, ale nie chciał nadużywać swojego szczęścia, więc nie zapytał już o nic, a sam Louis zmienił temat.  
Jednak w przyrodzie nic nie ma za darmo. Ból tej popieprzonej niemocy wzrósł proporcjonalnie do jego szans na zdobycie mężczyzny.

* * *

Harry przygotował coś specjalnego na dzień, w którym wypadał równy miesiąc, odkąd zaczął pilnować Elizabeth.   
— Babeczki? — zapytała z rozszerzonymi oczami. — Będziemy piekli babeczki?  
— Najpierw musimy zajść do sklepu — wyjaśnił Harry z uśmiechem i skręcił w inną uliczkę. — Musimy kupić składniki, lukier i inne rzeczy do ozdoby.  
— Ozdoby? — sapnęła.  
Pokiwał głową.  
— Najlepszą częścią robienia babeczek jest ich ozdabianie.  
Gdyby robił je sam, całość zajęłaby mu jakieś trzydzieści minut, włączając w to pieczenie, ale Elizabeth była tak podekscytowana, że nie miał serca jej odmówić, kiedy pytała, czy może pomóc w sypaniu mąki, cukru, proszku i wszystkiego innego. Potem mieszała razem z nim, chichocząc.  
Kiedy babeczki tkwiły już w piekarniku, Harry zajął ją zabawą i rozmową, bo było już zbyt późno, aby mogła się przespać i później znów iść spać o w miarę normalnej godzinie. Marudziła trochę, pocierając oczy piąstkami, ale zmęczenie natychmiast jej przeszło, gdy babeczki ostygły na tyle, że można było zacząć je dekorować. Żadnej z nich nie szczędziła wiórków, kolorowych pianek, groszków i innych łakoci, które Harry kupił w sklepie. Pozwolił jej zjeść połowę jednej, żeby cukier zbytnio jej nie pobudził, a potem wykąpał ją, bo przy całej tej zabawie umazała się niemiłosiernie.  
Było już po siódmej, gdy Elizabeth w pidżamie i z Ptakiem pod pachą, siedziała na kanapie, ziewając i pocierając oczy, kiedy czekała na powrót taty. Harry szybko pobiegł na górę, chwycił jedną z jej ulubionych książek i wrócił z nią do salonu.  
— Poczytać ci? — zapytał, siadając na kanapie.  
Elizabeth pokiwała głową i przysunęła się bliżej niego, ale kiedy nie przestawała się wiercić, Harry położył się na boku, wyciągając ramię z książką przed sobą.  
Elizabeth zasnęła jakieś trzy minuty po tym, jak oparła głowę na jego ramieniu. Przez chwilę patrzył na nią z uśmiechem, a potem pomyślał, że przymknięcie oczu jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziło. Objął ją, przytulając do siebie, żeby nie zmarzła, i po chwili sam już spał.  
Drgnął, gdy poczuł, jak ktoś odsuwa jego dłoń.  
— Cii — usłyszał. — Śpij, Harry. Sam zaniosę ją do łóżka.  
Po chwili ciepłe ciało zniknęło i Harry zamruczał w proteście, zaciskając ramiona na poduszce. Jakiś irytujący głosik z tyłu jego umysłu piszczał, że nie jest to najlepsza pora na spanie, ale było mu tak wygodnie…  
Ktoś przeczesał dłonią jego włosy i Harry zamruczał z przyjemności. Otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się sennie, gdy zobaczył pochylającego się nad nim Louisa.  
— Nie jest ci zimno? — zapytał mężczyzna. — Mogę dać ci koc i jakąś lepszą poduszkę, jeśli chcesz tutaj…  
Harry pokręcił głową, czując dziwne wzruszenie. Uniósł dłoń, dotykając nią policzka mężczyzny, który urwał w pół słowa, wpatrując się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Kiedy nie nadeszło żadne odtrącenie, Harry przesunął palcami po tym zaroście, który męczył go już od tak dawna. Musnął opuszkami cienkie wargi, które uchyliły się z sapnięciem pod tym dotykiem, a potem uniósł dłoń wyżej. Badał kciukiem łukowate, jasne brwi, a potem wsunął palce we włosy mężczyzny, które były tak miękkie, jak się spodziewał.  
Przez cały czas nie odrywał spojrzenia od własnej dłoni i dopiero teraz spojrzał Louisowi w oczy. Wciągnął gwałtownie oddech, bo ten nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. Kiedy jednak na sekundę jego spojrzenie wylądowało na jego ustach, Harry wysunął palce z jego włosów, obejmując nimi tył jego głowy. Nacisnął na nią lekko i niemal zapłakał z ulgi, gdy mężczyzna sam nachylił się, aby go pocałować.  
Uchylił usta, wysuwając język i przesuwając nim po wargach Louisa i zajęczał cicho, gdy mężczyzna uchylił je w odpowiedzi, pozwalając mu wsunąć się do środka.  
Powoli przewrócił się na plecy, nie przerywając pocałunku, który z każdą chwilą zdawał się nabierać tego dziwnie elektrycznego tempa i sapnął, gdy Louis przygryzł jego dolną wargę; zacisnął na niej ostre zęby i pociągnął lekko, łagodząc ból językiem, znów wsuwając go w usta Harry’ego.  
— Ach — jęknął, kiedy Louis przesunął usta na jego szyję, drapiąc wrażliwą skórę swoim zarostem. — Lou — westchnął. — Kurwa, chciałem już to zrobić w dniu, w którym cię zobaczyłem — powiedział i zacisnął dłoń na włosach mężczyzny, aby unieść jego głowę do kolejnego pocałunku, kiedy ten zesztywniał nagle.  
Harry poczuł obezwładniające zimno. Louis odsunął się od niego powolnymi i spokojnymi ruchami, stając w nogach kanapy. Nie patrzył mu do końca w oczy, raczej kierując wzrok gdzieś na jego czoło, gdy mówił:  
— Myślę, że powinieneś już iść.  
Harry zamrugał, nie rozumiejąc.  
— Ale…  
— Idź do domu, Harry, proszę.  
Ton jego głosu nie był do końca chłodny, czy wściekły, ale brzęczała w nim nuta ponaglenia, więc Harry zebrał się z kanapy, potykając o własne nogi. Louis złapał go za ramię, chroniąc przed upadkiem, i natychmiast zabrał ręce, gdy Harry stał już normalnie.  
I albo był okrutny, albo po prostu głupi, bo odprowadził go pod same drzwi wyjściowe.  
— Czy mam jutro zająć się Elizabeth? — zapytał Harry cicho, kiedy był już na zewnątrz.  
Louis skinął raz głową.  
— Gdybyś był tak miły — odparł.   
A potem zamknął Harry’emu drzwi przed nosem.

**CDN**


	5. Chapter 5

**ROZDZIAŁ V**

W zasadzie nie zdziwił go fakt, że Niall od razu poznał, że coś jest nie tak, gdy Harry tylko przeszedł próg mieszkania. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty na żadne rozmowy i po szybkim skinięciu mu głową, od razu ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju, ale przyjaciel miał nieco inne plany.  
— Zrobiłeś to — powiedział poważnie i Harry zatrzymał się w pół kroku. — Prawda?  
Spuścił głowę, wpatrując się w swoje buty, nieco głupio myśląc o tym, że powinien kupić sobie nową parę, bo te były już mocno zniszczone, a potem kiwnął nią raz.  
Słyszał, że Niall wzdycha ciężko i podnosi się z kanapy, gdzie chyba przygotowywał plan kolejnego stand-upu. Po chwili na jego ramieniu zacisnęła się dłoń i pociągnęła lekko.  
Kiedy siedzieli, Harry wbił wzrok w swoje kolana, skubiąc wystającą ze spodni nitkę.  
— Zakładam, że skoro siedzisz tutaj z miną zbitego psa, to kochaś odrzucił twoje zaloty.  
Harry wzruszył ramionami, bo w zasadzie nic więcej nie było tutaj do dodania.  
— Co powiedział?  
— Po… — odkaszlnął — powiedział, żebym wracał do domu.  
Siedzieli chwilę w ciszy.  
— Chcesz o tym pogadać? — zapytał Niall. — Czy wolisz, żebym zadzwonił po Zayn?  
Harry znów wzruszył ramionami.  
— Nie ma o czym tutaj gadać. — Zaśmiał się pusto. — Przejebałem sprawę — jęknął, odchylając głowę na oparciu i zasłaniając oczy ramieniem. — Całkowicie.  
— A co dokładnie się stało? Haz, nie może być tak…  
Harry parsknął, ku swojemu przerażeniu czując, że pieką go oczy. Usiadł normalnie, w końcu patrząc na przyjaciela.  
— Zasnąłem z Lizzy na kanapie. Louis wrócił z pracy, zaniósł ją do pokoju, a potem przyszedł, żeby mnie obudzić. Pocałowałem go, on oddał pocałunek, a kiedy powiedziałem, że chciałem to zrobić już w dniu, kiedy go zobaczyłem, wyrzucił mnie za próg. — Znów parsknął, tym razem nieco łamliwej. — I nawet nie chciał mi spojrzeć w oczy, ja pierdolę, co ja narobiłem.  
Oparł łokcie o kolana, zwieszając głowę i próbując normalnie oddychać. Nie miał zamiaru się rozpłakać, bo to w zasadzie nie było nic _wielkiego_. Louis po prostu go nie chciał i tyle, koniec historii. Harry może z tym żyć. Nie znał go na tyle długo, żeby się do niego przywiązać _aż tak mocno_.   
To nie było normalne — ta cała panika, która nagle go ogarnęła i Harry w głębi serca wiedział, że wszystko, co próbował sobie wmówić, było kłamstwem.  
— Hej, Haz, spokojnie, oddychaj. — Niall położył dłoń na jego plecach, kręcąc nią małe kółka. — No już, wdech i wydech, spokojnie.  
Harry wypuścił drżący oddech.  
— Nic mi nie jest — powiedział cicho, prostując się.   
Niall nie zabrał jednak dłoni, przesuwając ją teraz w górę i w dół jego pleców. Siedzieli w ciszy, a oddech Harry’ego powoli wracał do stałego rytmu. Kiedy miał pewność, że nie rozpłacze się, gdy tylko otworzy usta, powiedział:  
— Chce, żebym dalej zajmował się Elizabeth. A przynajmniej prosił, żebym przyszedł jutro.  
— To chujowo z jego strony — odparł natychmiast Niall. — Ale… — urwał.  
Harry spojrzał na niego, unosząc brwi.  
— Ale co? — zapytał.   
— Ale może jutro wszystko ci wyjaśni? — zasugerował. — Nie, czekaj, daj mi skończyć — dodał szybko, bo Harry już miał zamiar zapytać, dlaczego nie mógł zrobić tego dzisiaj. — Dałeś mi dość okrojoną wersję wydarzeń, ale zdaje mi się, że jeśli typ nie przerwałby waszej schadzki, skończylibyście pieprząc się na kanapie w jego salonie, a jutrzejszy poranek byłby o wiele bardziej niezręczny niż dzisiejszy wieczór. Postaw się w jego sytuacji, Harry.  
Harry zmarszczył brwi.  
— Chodzi ci o to, że ma dziecko…  
Niall pokiwał głową.  
— Dokładnie. Ma dziecko, którego pilnujesz. Ma dziecko i prawdopodobnie kilka nieudanych związków właśnie z tego powodu. Okaże się skończonym chujem, jeśli zrobił to tylko dlatego, żeby mieć więcej czasu na znalezienie nowej opiekunki, ale mówiłeś, że nie chciał ci spojrzeć w oczy i przerwał, kiedy przyznałeś, że od dawna chciałeś go bzyknąć, więc… no sam nie wiem, o co mi chodzi. — Niall sapnął, sfrustrowany. — Wiesz, że nie jestem zbyt dobry w całej tej uczuciowej gadce. Zadzwonię po Zayn…  
— Nie, czekaj. — Harry złapał dłoń, która już sięgała do kieszeni dżinsów. — Chyba wiem, co masz na myśli. Że gdybyśmy najpierw się ze sobą przespali to wszystko byłoby… mniej _ważne_?  
— Nie do końca wiem, co masz na myśli mówiąc ważne, ale może Louis też chce czegoś więcej i może myślał, że jednonocna przygoda tylko popsuje wasze relacje. Poza tym, jak sam zauważyłeś, nie może myśleć tylko o sobie, ale i o swojej córce.  
Harry milczał, próbując to wszystko jakoś sobie poukładać.  
Czyli być może istniała jakaś iskierka nadziei. Może Louis rzeczywiście nie chciał dopuścić do tego, żeby seks został postawiony przed jakąkolwiek rozmową i może próbował zachować się jak dorosły, i najpierw wyjaśnić wszystkie niedokończone sprawy. Dać Harry’emu i sobie kilka opcji do wyboru zamiast tylko jednej, jaką było jednorazowe pieprzenie.  
Oczywiście, równie dobrze, mogli porozmawiać o wszystkim dzisiaj, pomyślał, nagle wściekły.   
Potrząsnął głową. Nie mogli. Obaj potrzebowali czasu, żeby oswoić się z tą nową możliwością. Byli dorośli. Louis miał dziecko i zdecydowanie zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że każda decyzja niesie za sobą pewne konsekwencje.   
Niall przytulił go, wyrywając z zamyślenia.  
— Ale jeśli jednak okaże się skończonym chujem, poproszę Zayn, żeby urwała mu jaja — powiedział, zacieśniając wokół niego ramiona.  
Harry zaśmiał się, gładząc go po włosach.  
— Ty tego dla mnie nie zrobisz? — zapytał.  
Niall parsknął.  
— Daj spokój. Moja dziewczyna jest cholernie seksowna, gdy się wkurwia.

* * *

Następnego dnia wypadał piątek i w centrum handlowym od rana panował niespotykany ruch. Co było dość dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę, że nie był to żaden ustawowo wolny od pracy dzień i Harry miał wrażenie, że wszyscy ci rodzice zlecieli się tutaj specjalnie tylko po to, aby go dobić.   
Chociaż z drugiej strony, może to i dobrze, bo nie miał zbytnio czasu skupiać się na tym, że wieczorem znów zobaczy Louisa. Mężczyzna nie napisał, ani nie zadzwonił — Harry również się nie odezwał, mimo że ręka świerzbiła go, żeby wyciągnąć telefon i napisać _cokolwiek_ , jak głupie **między nami w porządku?** Nie wiedział, jakby zareagował, gdyby w odpowiedzi dostał coś podobnego do **chyba będzie lepiej, jeśli zostaniemy tylko przyjaciółmi**. Albo **to nie ty, ale ja** , co byłoby chyba jeszcze gorsze, mimo że w zasadzie nie odbiegałoby daleko od prawdy.  
W głowie miał ułożonych setki możliwych scenariuszy — Louis oschle informuje go, że nic z tego, a potem znów wyrzuca go za próg; Louis stwierdza, że — spoko — mogą się pieprzyć, ale niech Harry nie liczy na nic więcej; Louis rzuca się na niego, tłumacząc pomiędzy jęknięciami, jak bardzo tego pragnął. Ten ostatni był chyba ulubionym Harry’ego.   
Jednak wiedział, że przy każdym z nich ponosi go fantazja, dlatego starał się skupić na tym, co powiedział mu Niall. Że może Louis naprawdę chce czegoś więcej, ale próbuje zachować się odpowiedzialnie.  
Ponieważ Niall miał rację — jakby na to nie spojrzeć, sprawa Elizabeth była tutaj kluczową kwestią.   
W końcu jakoś udało mu się przeżyć swoją zmianę, ale kiedy wychodził, Perrie zapytała, czy wszystko w porządku, ponieważ jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie widziała tak smutnego Wielkiego Ptaka.

* * *

Elizabeth podbiegła do niego, gdy wyszła z klasy, ale mowa jej ciała wprost krzyczała o poczuciu niepewności. Z jej plecaka wystawała zwinięta w rulon biała kartka, a pani Caroline posłała Harry’emu uśmiech, który po raz pierwszy nie pokazywał, że jedyne na co ma ochotę, to dobranie się do jego spodni. Co było przerażająco niepokojącym doświadczeniem.  
Przez całą powrotną drogę dziewczynka ściskała rękę i skrzydło Ptaka, jakby zależało od tego jej życie, a gdy zaszli do domu, szybciutko zjadła to, co Harry jej przygotował, a potem zapytała nieśmiało, czy może iść do pokoju porysować.  
Harry skinął głową, patrząc na nią uważnie.  
— Chcesz, żebym porysował z tobą? — zapytał.  
Elizabeth podciągnęła Ptaka wyżej, ściskając go pod pachą i pokręciła przecząco głową.  
— Chciałabym sama — powiedziała cicho.  
Pozwolił jej, oczywiście, a kiedy po pół godzinie nadal nie wyszła z pokoju, wszedł po cichu na górę, żeby sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku. Zajrzał przez uchylone drzwi.  
Elizabeth leżała na podłodze, na brzuchu, co jakiś czas machając nogami, gdy pochylała się nad kartką, z wysuniętym językiem, malując zawzięcie. Dookoła leżały mazaki, a Ptak siedział naprzeciwko niej, jednak jego dziób nie był skierowany w dół, ale w stronę drzwi, jakby pilnował, czy nikt nie podgląda, co robi dziewczynka.  
Harry spojrzał w czarne, paciorkowe oczy, czując dziwny wstyd, że został przyłapany. Jeszcze raz popatrzył na małą, która właśnie sięgała po zieloną kredkę. Udało mu się dostrzec wielki napis, który był zbyt ładny i staranny, jak na pięciolatkę i pomyślał, że musiała jej to napisać nauczycielka.  
Wycofał się równie cicho, wracając na dół. Rozejrzał się po kuchni i uznał, że równie dobrze może coś ugotować.   
Odlewał właśnie ryż, gdy Elizabeth weszła do kuchni.  
— Nie podchodź, bo się poparzysz — powiedział szybko, odstawiając garnek. Odwrócił się do niej. — Skończyłaś już malować?  
Elizabeth pokiwała głową.  
— Pokażesz mi?  
Tym razem pokręciła na nie. Harry zmarszczył brwi.  
— To niespodzianka? — Kiwnięcie. — Czemu jesteś dziś taka cicha, stało się coś?  
Dziewczynka zabujała się na piętach, wykręcając maskotkę przed sobą.  
— Czy pokłóciłeś się wczoraj z tatą? — zapytała.  
Uch, to było chyba ostatnie, czego się spodziewał. Podszedł do niej, kucając, żeby znaleźć się na jej poziomie wzroku.  
— Dlaczego myślisz, że pokłóciłem się z twoim tatą, Lizzy?  
Wzruszyła ramionami, jeszcze mocniej wykręcając maskotkę i Harry delikatnie objął jej dłonie, żeby przypadkiem niczego nie porwała.  
— Tata był dziś bardzo smutny — powiedziała. — Już dawno nie był taki smutny.  
Harry skrzywił się mimowolnie.  
— Czy… czy twój tata często jest smutny, Lizzy? — zapytał ostrożnie.  
Ponowne wzruszenie ramion.  
— Czasami — powiedziała cicho.  
Harry milczał, zastanawiając się, co może powiedzieć w tej sytuacji. Dziewczynka spojrzała na niego szeroko otwartymi, niebieskimi oczami, tak podobnymi do tych, które miał jej ojciec.  
— Nie musisz się niczym martwić, Elizabeth — powiedział uspokajająco. — Dorośli czasem się sprzeczają, ale wyjaśnimy sobie dzisiaj wszystko i obiecuję ci, że twój tata nie będzie już smutny, dobrze?  
Patrzyła na niego przez moment, a potem pokiwała głową.   
— To dobrze, bo nie lubię, kiedy tata się smuci. I ty też.  
Zamrugał szybko, bo nagle zrozumiał, że cholernie pokochał tę małą dziewczynkę. Było to niczym uderzenie w brzuch i myśl, że mógłby ją teraz stracić, bolała tak, jak jeszcze nic w całym jego życiu.  
Przyciągnął ją do siebie i mała zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, przytulając go mocno. Po chwili odsunął się i uśmiechnął do niej.  
— Chcesz mi pomóc przygotować sałatkę? — zapytał i Elizabeth pokiwała ochoczo głową.  
Oczekiwał, że godziny do powrotu Louisa będą ciągnęły się niemiłosiernie, ale mylił się, bo zanim się obejrzał, usłyszeli dźwięk przekręcanego w zamku klucza i Lizzy poderwała się z kanapy — już w pidżamie i z Ptakiem pod pachą — wybiegając z salonu.  
Harry z sercem na ramieniu ruszył za nią i mimo całej tej sytuacji, ucieszył go widok Louisa. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego, a potem szybko spuścił wzrok na Elizabeth, która ciągnęła za nogawkę jego spodni.  
— O co chodzi, skarbie? — zapytał, wieszając płaszcz.  
— Mam dla was niespodziankę — oznajmiła żywo i wyglądało na to, że trzymanie tej tajemnicy przez cały dzień sprawiało jej niezwykły trud, bo rozluźniła się widocznie.  
— Dla nas? — zapytali jednocześnie i spojrzeli na siebie.  
Louis uśmiechnął się i Harry poczuł, że może jednak nie będzie tak źle.  
Elizabeth podskoczyła, ściskając Ptaka i ruszyła w stronę schodów.  
— Zaraz przyniosę!  
— Nie biegaj po schodach — krzyknął za nią Louis i Lizzy zwolniła, wchodząc normalnie.  
Obserwowali ją przez moment, a potem Harry otworzył usta, żeby przeprosić za wczoraj, gdy to Louis odezwał się pierwszy.  
— Jestem ci winien pewne wyjaśnienia — powiedział cicho.   
— Ja również — sapnął Harry na wydechu.  
Nie mieli czasu na nic więcej, bo Elizabeth wróciła na dół i teraz oprócz Ptaka trzymała również zwiniętą w rulon kartkę.  
Stanęła przed nimi, nagle onieśmielona, a potem jednym szybkim ruchem podała ją Louisowi.  
Mężczyzna spojrzał na Harry’ego, który jedynie wzruszył ramionami, bo sam nie miał pojęcia, o co chodziło.  
Louis rozwinął kartkę i rozszerzył oczy, unosząc dłoń do ust. Spoglądał chwilę na obrazek, a potem podał go Harry’emu.   
Obok wielkiego, czerwonego napisu „MOJA RODZINA”, narysowane były cztery postacie. Harry natychmiast poznał siebie, z czerwoną opaską na głowie. Trzymał za rękę kogoś, kto sądząc po długich blond włosach, był samą Elizabeth, która z kolei trzymała dłoń trzeciej figurki, którą musiał być Louis. Pomiędzy ich nogami stała żółta plamka, zapewne reprezentująca Wielkiego Ptaka,  
Im dłużej wpatrywał się w obrazek, tym bardziej chciało mu się płakać, więc jedynie ukucnął, przytulając ją.  
— Nie bądź smutny, Harry — powiedziała, odsuwając się.  
Harry uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową.  
— Nie jestem smutny, kochanie. To bardzo piękny obrazek. — Pocałował ją w czoło po raz pierwszy, odkąd znalazła się w jego życiu. — Słodkich snów, Lizzy. Jutro wszystko będzie lepiej.

* * *

Harry czekał na Louisa w kuchni, rozkładając na talerze przygotowany wcześniej obiad. Kiedy mężczyzna wrócił na dół, Harry siedział przy stole, nerwowo stukając palcami o blat, ale wyprostował się, widząc go.  
Louis usiadł naprzeciwko niego.  
— Wygląda pysznie — stwierdził, zabierając się za jedzenie.  
Harry zwiesił ramiona, ale widząc, że mężczyzna nic więcej nie mówi, również wziął kilka kęsów, ale cisza w końcu go przerosła.  
— Lou… — zaczął.  
— Czy mogę zadać ci najpierw jedno pytanie, Harry? — przerwał mu mężczyzna, odkładając widelec i spoglądając na niego.  
Harry pokiwał szybko głową.  
— Jasne, pytaj o cokolwiek chcesz.  
— Czy gdybym cię wczoraj nie zatrzymał i gdybyśmy skończyli pieprząc się na kanapie, czy nadal wróciłbyś następnego dnia, czy raczej mógłbym spodziewać się wiadomości z twoim wypowiedzeniem?  
— Wróciłbym — powiedział Harry natychmiast. — Wróciłbym, Lou, wiem, że głupio to wszystko wyszło, ale naprawdę mi na tobie zależy.  
Louis pokiwał głową. Upił łyk wody, nie spuszczając z Harry’ego wzroku.  
— Wiem, że nie jesteś głupi — powiedział nagle.  
Harry zamrugał, nieco zbity z tropu.  
— Uch, dziękuję?  
— I wiem, że na pewno zdajesz sobie sprawę, że związanie się ze mną, oznacza w pewnym sensie związanie się z Elizabeth.  
— Wiem — odparł Harry. — I wiem — dodał szybko — że to będzie co innego, niż pilnowanie jej przez kilka godzin dziennie, tej kwestii nie musisz mi wyjaśniać.  
Louis pokiwał głową. Milczał, jakby się zastanawiał, a potem westchnął, pocierając czoło.  
— Frustrujesz mnie — powiedział nagle. — Jesteś zupełnie inny od każdego faceta z jakim wcześniej się spotykałem. Frustrujesz mnie, bo nie mogę pozbyć się tego kurewskiego wrażenia, że znam cię już od dawna i że gdybym tylko chciał… — urwał, kręcąc głową. — Elizabeth zdaje się czcić ziemię, po której stąpasz i naprawdę nie chcę, żeby cierpiała, jeśli to… — Machnął niezręcznie dłonią. — Jeśli to nie wypali, ale z drugiej strony i tak chcę spróbować.  
Harry doskonale wiedział, co Louis miał na myśli.  
— Dlaczego zakładasz, że to nie wypali? — zapytał.  
Louis parsknął zduszonym śmiechem, odchylając głowę w tył. Harry wpatrywał się w jego długą, smukłą szyję, wbijając spojrzenie w grdykę, która poruszyła się, gdy przełykał. Po chwili znów na niego spojrzał.  
— Chcę, żebyś wysłuchał mnie uważnie. Powiem ci teraz rzeczy, o których nie mówiłem jeszcze nikomu, ponieważ znów mam to kurewskie odczucie, że muszę być z tobą szczery. Powinieneś wiedzieć, w co się pakujesz, bo zasługujesz na prawdę, jak chyba nikt inny na świecie. I jeśli wtedy nadal będziesz chciał spróbować…  
— Będę chciał — powiedział Harry natychmiast.  
Louis uśmiechnął się krzywo i odsunął od stołu.  
— W takim razie chodźmy do salonu.

* * *

— Elizabeth nie była planowana. W zasadzie, lepsze będzie stwierdzenie, że nigdy nie planowałem żadnego seksu z dziewczyną, nie mówiąc już o dzieciach.   
Głos Louisa był cichy i spokojny, a Harry obserwował uważnie jego twarz, oświetlaną jedynie blaskiem małej lampki stojącej na szafce.  
— Związek z Hannah od początku był dziecinną farsą. Oboje wiedzieliśmy, że jestem gejem, a ona była na tyle dobrą przyjaciółką, że zgodziła się udawać moją dziewczynę. Zarówno ona, jak i ja, czerpaliśmy z tego korzyści. Ja, ponieważ nikt nie wyzywał mnie od pedałów, a ona mogła pochwalić się przyjaciółkom, że sypia z „Wielkim Tommo” — parsknął śmiechem. — To takie żałosne. Cóż, w każdym razie, na pewnej imprezie upiliśmy się i uznaliśmy, że zajebistym pomysłem byłoby przespanie się ze sobą i sprawdzenie, czy na pewno nie kręcą mnie cipki. Fakt, że musiałem myśleć o nagim Beckhamie raczej mówił sam za siebie, ale byłem pijany, napalony i… w trakcie pękła nam prezerwatywa.  
Harry ostrożnie położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, a kiedy Louis nie cofnął się, przysunął się bliżej, obejmując go.  
— Szansa jedna na milion, co? Po trzech miesiącach Hannah z płaczem poinformowała mnie, że jest w ciąży. Nie wiedzieliśmy, co mamy zrobić. Byliśmy szczylami. Jest ode mnie dwa lata młodsza, więc wyobraź sobie, jak zareagowali jej rodzice, gdy dowiedzieli się, że dziewiętnastoletni, zniewieściały chłopak zapłodnił ich ukochaną córeczkę. Godzinę po tym, jak im powiedziała, jej ojciec wpadł do naszego domu i rzucił się na mnie z łapami. Wtedy dowiedziała się też moja mama.  
Harry przesunął dłonią w górę i w dół jego ramienia.  
— Nie była tak wściekła, ale i nie pękała z dumy. Kilka dni po tym, jak Hannah urodziła Elizabeth, jej rodzice wywieźli ją na drugi koniec kraju. To się nazywa desperacja, co? Przynieśli wszystkie rzeczy Lizzy, podjeżdżając pod nasz dom ciężarówką od przeprowadzek i po prostu wsadzili mi w ręce tego noworodka. Mój Boże, jak ja jej wtedy nienawidziłem.  
Louis spuścił głowę, przykładając dłoń do oczu.  
— Kogo? — zapytał cicho Harry. — Hannah?  
Mężczyzna pokręcił głową.  
— Elizabeth — powiedział cicho. — Nienawidziłem tego dziecka, Harry. Winiłem ją za wszystko. Za to, że nie mogłem, kurwa, iść na studia, bo potrzebowałem pieniędzy, żeby nas utrzymać. Za to, że moja mama nie dość, że musiała zajmować się czwórką własnych dzieci, to dostała jeszcze do pilnowania noworodka. Za to, że się wtedy najebałem i… Kiedy teraz na nią patrzę, nie wyobrażam sobie bez niej życia i czuję się chory z obrzydzenia, że kiedykolwiek mogłem czuć do niej coś gorszego niż irytację, ale wtedy… Boże, Harry, wtedy wolałem, żeby po prostu umarła przy porodzie.  
Harry słuchał i nie ukrywał, że to, co mówił Louis wstrząsnęło nim porządnie.   
— Byłeś dzieciakiem — powiedział drżącym głosem. — I z czasem nauczyłeś się ją kochać, to jest najważniejsze, Louis.   
Louis uśmiechnął się drżąco i westchnął.  
— To prawda, ale początki były trudne. Przez pierwsze trzy, cztery miesiące nie zbliżałem się do kołyski, aż w końcu moja mama nie wytrzymała i pewnego dnia po prostu zdzieliła mnie po głowie i kazała dorosnąć. Powiedziała, że to nie koniec świata, że nie jestem jedynym samotnym rodzicem i że powinienem przestać się nad sobą użalać, bo nie wychowała mnie na nieudacznika.  
— Już ją lubię — stwierdził Harry.  
Louis posłał mu szybki uśmiech.  
— Potem było coraz lepiej. Kiedy Lizzy miała roczek, wyprowadziłem się do Londynu, bo z pomocą przyjaciela udało mi się znaleźć dobrze płatną pracę w firmie jego ojca. Mówiąc szczerze nie pamiętam zbyt szczegółowo kolejnych dwóch lat, bo wszystko jest plamą pracy, zmieniania pieluch, szukania opiekunek i robienia zaocznie studiów.   
— To naprawdę niesamowite, że udało ci się ją tak dobrze wychować i nie zagłodzić na śmierć — palnął Harry i zbladł, bo ta uwaga była dość nie na miejscu, ale Louis zaśmiał się tylko.  
— Taa, jakiś rok temu całe to tornado zaczęło się uspokajać. Przeprowadziłem się tutaj, bo Lizzy miała blisko do przedszkola i znalazłem pracę w sklepie, ale jak wiesz, został zamknięty i musiałem szukać dalej. No i wtedy poznałem ciebie. A teraz już wiesz wszystko. Unikałem poważniejszych związków ze względu na Elizabeth i natychmiast zrywałem znajomość, kiedy relacja zaczynała wymagać czegoś więcej niż dobry seks.  
— Ale ze mną jest inaczej? — zapytał Harry.  
Louis spojrzał na niego poważnie.  
— Tak — przyznał. — Z tobą jest inaczej.  
Harry pokiwał głową.   
Tym razem, gdy pocałował Louisa, nie został odtrącony.

**CDN**


	6. Chapter 6

**ROZDZIAŁ VI**

Louis wytrzymywał trzy dni, zanim dobrał się do jego kutasa.  
W zasadzie było to dość imponujące — to, z jaką łatwością przeszli z tego dziewiczego „chciałbym, lecz boję się” trybu ich relacji do bezwstydnego pieprzenia się wzrokiem. Harry zakładał, że miało to coś wspólnego z długotrwałym utrzymywaniem seksualnego napięcia pod kontrolą i wydawało mu się, że po jakimś czasie wszystko się uspokoi i znajdą jakiś złoty środek.  
Chociaż, mówiąc szczerze, gdyby im się nie udało go znaleźć, wcale by nie narzekał.  
Harry postawił na stoliku butelkę schłodzonego piwa dla Louisa i puszkę coli dla siebie oraz miskę chipsów. Usiadł na kanapie, żeby zaczekać na Louisa, który poszedł położyć Lizzy do łóżka. Wcześniej wspominał coś o tym filmie, który _tak strasznie_ chciał obejrzeć, więc Harry włączył odpowiedni kanał, rozluźniając się.  
Przeczesał wilgotne włosy palcami, żałując nieco, że nie wysuszył ich dokładniej. Dzisiaj Elizabeth namówiła go na wspólne malowanie farbami i wszystko skończyło się na tym, że oboje musieli się wykąpać, ponieważ większość rysunku znajdowała się na nich, zamiast na kartce. Musiał zaczekać, aż Louis wróci do domu, żeby wziąć szybki prysznic i przy okazji udało mu się podkraść jedną z jego koszulek — nieco przyciasną w ramionach, ale Harry nigdy nie zwracał uwagi na takie szczegóły.  
Właśnie oglądał jeden z tych komicznych spotów z telezakupami, kiedy Louis wrócił do salonu. Musiał sam wziąć szybki prysznic, a przynajmniej przebrać się w luźniejsze ubranie — sportowe szorty i podkoszulek.   
— Mała zasnęła bez problemu? — zapytał Harry, nachylając się po butelkę.  
— Tak jak zawsze — odparł Louis, patrząc na niego dziwnie.  
Harry uniósł w jego stronę piwo, ale Louis pokręcił głową, więc odstawił je z powrotem na stół. Mężczyzna podszedł do niego, stając pomiędzy jego nogami. Harry uniósł pytająco brew, przyciskając usta do puszki i pociągając łyk zimnego picia.   
Louis nie zaszczycił go odpowiedzią, bezceremonialnie opadając przed nim na kolana.   
Harry bardzo seksownie zakrztusił się colą. Przełknął szybko, kaszląc i wpatrując się w mężczyznę, który uniósł na niego brew i przesunął dłońmi w górę jego ud.  
— Chciałbyś czegoś? — zapytał Harry próbując brzmieć nonszalancko i wcale nie tak, jakby przed sekundą groziło mu uduszenie.  
— To chyba ja powinienem o to zapytać, nie uważasz? — odparł Louis. — Więc powiedz mi, Harry — zamruczał, przesuwając palcami nad jego kroczem i Harry spiął się cały — kiedy ostatnio robiłeś sobie rutynowe badania?  
Harry zamrugał, zastanawiając się, czy się nie przesłyszał, ale kiedy Louis znów musnął jego krocze, wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze i osunął się nieco na kanapie.  
— W tamtym miesiącu — odpowiedział.  
Louis kiwnął głową.  
— Ja planowałem umówić się na wizytę jutro — stwierdził, pocierając Harry’ego przez spodnie. — Może pójdziemy tam razem? — zapytał.  
Harry odrzucił głowę w tył.  
— Czy nie mogłeś tego zaproponować _zanim_ zacząłeś mnie macać? — jęknął, gdy mężczyzna zarysował kciukiem główkę jego penisa.   
— Czy masz jakiś problem z moim poczuciem odpowiedzialności, Haroldzie? — zapytał Louis, rozpinając powoli zamek dżinsów i guzik.  
Objął już na wpół twardego członka Harry’ego przez bieliznę, obciągając go ręką i Harry zasyczał na odczucie szorstkiego materiału przy wrażliwej skórze.  
— Nie — sapnął. — Wcale nie.  
— To świetnie — odparł Louis. — Zawsze uważałem, że obciąganie przez gumkę jest jak lizanie lizaka przez szybę. Praca taka sama, ale efekt dość marny, nie uważasz?  
Harry szarpnął biodrami w górę, kiedy Louis odsunął gumkę bokserek i wyciągnął spod nich jego penisa.   
— Więc — wysapał, kiedy Louis zebrał pierwsze krople nasienia, rozsmarowując je po długości penisa. — Więc co masz zamiar teraz zrobić?  
Mężczyzna zamruczał, jakby się zastanawiał i kiedy nie odpowiedział przez dłuższą chwilę, Harry uniósł głowę z oparcia kanapy, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Louis wpatrywał się w jego penisa z uśmieszkiem.  
— Co cię tak bawi? — zapytał Harry, znów szarpiąc biodrami.  
— Nic takiego — odparł Louis. — Po prostu byłem pewien, że Wielki Ptak musi mieć _wielkiego ptaka._  
Harry parsknął śmiechem, który szybko zamienił się w zduszony jęk, kiedy Louis odsunął jego bieliznę jeszcze mocniej, uwalniając jądra i objął je dłonią. Ścisnął je lekko, ciągnąc za nie i Harry jęknął, zaciskając dłoń na puszcze, zgniatając ją nieco, i znów odchylając głowę.  
Wiedział, że Louis miał bardzo ładne i drobne dłonie, ale nie miał pojęcia, że będą tak _sprytne_ , gdy przesuwał jedną z nich w górę i w dół jego penisa, zakręcając przy główce smukłym nadgarstkiem, obciągając mu powoli i dokładnie. Odczucie było niesamowite i nie przeszkadzał mu nawet brak większego nawilżenia.  
Kiedy spojrzał na mężczyznę, ten wpatrywał się teraz w niego uważnie i nawet w słabym świetle lampki Harry widział, jak rozszerzone są jego źrenice. Wyprostował się i nachylił ku niemu, całując go i natychmiast zajęczał w jego usta, gdy Louis przyspieszył ruchy dłoni.  
Zacisnął ostre zęby na jego dolnej wardze.  
— Lubisz tak na sucho? — zapytał, nie przerywając ruchów dłonią. — Czy wolisz, żebym…  
Harry pocałował go, nie dając mu dokończyć, i wzruszył ramionami, bo mówiąc szczerze, było mu to teraz obojętnie. Teraz, kiedy dłonie Louisa w końcu znajdowały się na jego ciele, i nie miał zamiaru pozwolić, aby mężczyzna zostawił go w połowie akcji.  
Louis uniósł brwi, jakby czytał w jego myślach.  
— Nigdzie się nie wybieram — odparł z uśmieszkiem. — Myślałem raczej o tym.  
Odsunął się nieco, zabierając dłoń z jego penisa. Harry, dysząc ciężko, obserwował, jak Louis zabiera od niego puszkę coli — o której zupełnie zapomniał w zasadzie — i przesuwa po niej dłonią, zbierając z niej kropelki wody.  
Odstawił ją na stolik i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w Harry’ego, a potem jednym szybkim ruchem objął jego członka u podstawy.  
 _Kurwa._  
Harry wygiął plecy w łuk, przygryzając mocno dolną wargę, żeby nie krzyknąć. Dłoń Louisa była faktycznie mokra, ale i kurewsko _zimna_ w połączeniu z jego twardym penisem, który zapulsował niemal boleśnie. Właściwie cała ta przyjemność balansowała niebezpiecznie blisko granicy bólu i Harry sam nie wiedział, co czuje.  
Odrzucił głowę w tył, uchylając usta i dysząc ciężko, jedną rękę wplątując we włosy i zaciskając ją na nich. Drugą wysunął w bok i po chwili poczuł, jak Louis chwyta ją, splatając ich palce razem.  
— Harry — usłyszał. — Spójrz na mnie.  
Poderwał głowę, mrugając i gdy tylko napotkał spojrzenie Louisa, mężczyzna uniósł się na kolanach, żeby go pocałować. Znów przyspieszył ruchy dłoni i cała ta wilgoć, i to zimno, i _Louis_ — wszystko sprawiło, że Harry doszedł niespodziewanie, zaskakując tym samego siebie. Jęczał w jego usta, kiedy Louis zakrył główkę penisa dłonią, aby złapać w nią spermę i westchnął, czując, jakby jego kości zamieniły się w bezkształtną galaretkę.  
Spod przymkniętych powiek obserwował, jak Louis wyciera dłoń w swoje szorty i skrzywił się.  
— Nie masz chusteczek? — wymruczał.  
Louis wzruszył ramionami i wstał. Wskazał dłonią na swoje krocze, gdzie widniała mała plamka.  
— I tak nadają się tylko do prania — odparł.  
Harry wpatrywał się w tę plamę wilgoci, przesuwając spojrzeniem po twardym zarysie penisa mężczyzny. Czuł, jak wilgotnieją mu usta, ale wiedział, że teraz nie będzie miał możliwości, aby go posmakować, więc jedynie uniósł wzrok na mężczyznę.  
Poklepał swoje kolana i Louis natychmiast usadowił się na nich, uważając jednak, aby nie ubrudzić jego włosów prawą dłonią.  
Harry stęknął lekko, ale kiedy dostrzegł uniesioną brew mężczyzny ugryzł się w język, podświadomie wiedząc, że komentarze powinien zachować sobie na później. Dlatego bez dalszych ceregieli wsunął dłoń pod gumkę jego szortów, zaciskając dłoń na jego twardym penisie.

* * * 

Kiedy tego wieczoru Harry wrócił do mieszkania, Zayn przygotowywała w kuchni herbatę. Obrzuciła go szybkim spojrzeniem i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
— Jak było? — zapytała.  
Harry miał ochotę pokazać jej środowy palec i powiedzieć, że to nie jej sprawa, ale w końcu uznał, że on też ma jakieś prawo do słodkiej, słodkiej miłości w tym domu.  
— Zajebiście — westchnął, siadając przy stole i opierając brodę na dłoni. — Gdzie Niall?  
— Bierze prysznic. Zostało mi trochę wody, chcesz napić się herbaty? Przepłukać usta? — zapytała, unosząc brew.  
— Nie ma po czym, ale z chęcią — odparł. Najwyraźniej przyzwyczaił się do nowej, bezwstydnej Zayn, bo w ogóle nie oburzył go ten komentarz.  
Chociaż przy tym następnym zapluł się nieco, bo dziewczyna postawiła przed nim parujący kubek ze stwierdzeniem:  
— W takim razie idź umyj rączki przed kolacją.  
Widząc jego zapowietrzenie, Zayn zaśmiała się jedynie w głos i opadła na krzesło po przeciwnej stronie stołu.  
— Czyli dobrze zgadłam — powiedziała, szczerząc się.  
— Dla twojej wiadomości — oznajmił Harry poważnie — Louis chce, żebyśmy obaj się przebadali, zanim zaczniemy uprawiać seks.  
— Trzepanie dłonią nie zalicza się do seksu? — zapytała, upijając łyk herbaty.  
Harry w odpowiedzi bardzo dorośle pokazał jej język i sam schował się za własnym kubkiem. Niall wszedł do kuchni, wycierając włosy ręcznikiem.  
— Skarbie, widziałaś moje… Och, cześć, stary. — Podszedł do Harry’ego, klepiąc go w ramię. Odrzucił wilgotny ręcznik na blat kuchenny i usiadł na krzesło obok Zayn. — Dzięki, kochanie — powiedział, sięgając po trzeci wolny kubek, ale dziewczyna uderzyła go lekko w dłoń.  
— Zanieś ręcznik do łazienki i powieś, żeby wysechł.  
— Kochanie…  
— Zanieś ręcznik, proszę.  
Niall zmarszczył brwi, a potem lekko przewrócił oczami, ale wstał i chwycił ręcznik, wychodząc z kuchni, tupiąc przy tym głośno.  
Cała akcja bardzo przypominała metody wychowawcze, jakie stosował z Lizzy i Harry parsknął śmiechem w swoją herbatę.  
— Widzę, że dobrze go trenujesz — powiedział, a Zayn uśmiechnęła się jedynie w odpowiedzi.  
Kiedy Niall wrócił, nadal lekko naburmuszony, usiadł przy swojej dziewczynie i ostrożnie sięgnął po swój kubek.  
— Zadowolona? — zapytał sucho.  
Zayn pocałowała go w policzek.  
— Bardzo, mój posłuszny chłopcze.  
Ku zaskoczeniu Harry’ego, Niall zarumienił się lekko i Harry zapamiętał, żeby wykorzystać to w najbliższej przyszłości.  
— Więc — zaczął blondyn — kiedy poznamy twojego kochasia?  
— On ma imię, wiesz? — odparł Harry, może nieco zbyt ostro.  
Niall przewrócił oczami.  
— Kiedy poznamy _Louisa_? — poprawił się.  
— Nie wiem, musiałbym z nim najpierw porozmawiać, ale obstawiałbym jakiś weekend? W tygodniu raczej trudno byłoby nam się wszystkim zgrać.  
— Za dwa tygodnie w tym dużym parku ma się odbyć jakiś festyn — wtrąciła Zayn; jej dłoń przeczesywała wilgotne włosy Nialla. — Może ugadaj go na jakiś rodzinny wypad. Zrobimy sobie podwójną randkę.  
Harry uniósł na nią brew.  
— Razem z Lizzy?  
Wzruszyła ramionami.  
— Mówiąc szczerze, nie mogę się doczekać, żeby osobiście poznać to dziecko, bo z twoich opowieści mała wydaje się być wprost przesłodka.  
— Bo właśnie taka jest — odparł Harry z uśmiechem.  
— To świetnie — stwierdził Niall. — Jestem pewien, że zbyt długo nie będziesz musiał jej namawiać do takiej wycieczki.

* * *

Okazało się, że Louisa również nie musiał długo namawiać, bo mężczyzna odparł, że z chęcią pozna jego przyjaciół, a i Lizzy przyda się jakaś odmiana. Powiedzieli jej o wycieczce w piątek wieczorem i mała rozszerzyła na nich oczy; usta miała umazane waniliowym serkiem, więc wyglądała dość komicznie i słodko.  
— Festyn? — zapytała. — A będą tam karuzele?  
— Powinny być — odparł Louis. — A jeśli nie, to na pewno będzie tam dużo innych, fajnych rzeczy.  
Harry pokiwał głową, obejmując go ramieniem. Lizzy nawet nie mrugnęła. Louis rozmawiał z nią wcześniej o tym, że on i Harry są teraz razem, a kiedy zapytał, czy wie, co to znaczy, mała odparła, że to tak, _jak u rodziców Tommy’ego, prawda, tato?_ Drugiego dnia zapytała Harry’ego, czy musi mówić do niego mamo i Harry wytłumaczył jej, że może mówić do niego jak tylko zechce, ale Lizzy najwyraźniej szybko porzuciła swój pomysł, bo nadal zwracała się do niego po imieniu.  
— A czy Ptak może z nami iść? — zapytała, wkładając do ust łyżeczkę.  
— Myślę, że znajdzie się dla niego miejsce w samochodzie — powiedział Louis.  
Elizabeth uśmiechnęła się i odwróciła głowę w stronę maskotki. Patrzyła na nią przez moment, oferując jej łyżeczkę z serkiem, ale Ptak najwyraźniej nie był głodny, bo w końcu sama ją zjadła. Poklepała go po dziobie i wróciła do oglądania bajki.  
— Myślałem, że będzie bardziej podekscytowana — wymruczał cicho Harry.  
Louis wzruszył ramieniem, przysuwając się bliżej. Westchnął, obserwując córkę.  
— Dużo trzyma w sobie, ale poczekaj do jutra. Jestem pewien, że obudzi mnie o piątej już gotowa do wyjścia.  
Harry zaśmiał się i pocałował go w skroń. Przez chwilę oglądali we trójkę, jak księżniczka Sophia bawi się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi i było to… takie _domowe_ , i takie ciepłe. Harry chyba jeszcze nigdy nie czuł takiego wewnętrznego spokoju.  
Oczywiście, do chwili, gdy mężczyzna drgnął.  
— Co jest? — zapytał Harry.  
— Zaraz wrócę — odparł Louis i szybko wyszedł z salonu. Harry słyszał, jak grzebie w kieszeni płaszcza, a po chwili wrócił z otwartą kopertą. — Zapomniałem ci powiedzieć, że to dzisiaj przyszło.  
Harry wziął od niego kopertę i wyjął kartkę, na której były… wyniki badań mężczyzny. Zaczerwienił się, kaszląc gwałtownie.  
— Uch, gratuluję? — odparł, widząc same minusy.  
Louis uśmiechnął się krzywo, znów siadając obok niego.  
— Swoich jeszcze nie dostałeś? — zapytał.  
— Gdy wychodziłem do ciebie, skrzynka była pusta.  
Louis musnął ustami jego policzek.  
— Sprawdź dokładnie, jak wrócisz do domu — wymruczał.  
Harry kiwnął głową, wiercąc się nieco i wbił wzrok w ekran, próbując się skupić na słowach księżniczki. Od ostatniego razu starał się trzymać ręce przy sobie, ograniczając wszystko do kilku mniej lub bardziej namiętnych pocałunków, ponieważ szanował decyzję Louisa. Był to dość odpowiedzialny i spory krok — ten cały aspekt braku zabezpieczenia już od samego startu; wydawało się to dość intymną sprawą i Harry do tej pory łączył ją ze związkami o nieco dłuższym stażu, ale jeśli Louis chciał od razu skakać na głęboką wodę, kim był Harry, aby nie skoczyć tuż za nim.

* * *

Kiedy wrócił do mieszkania, list czekał na niego na kuchennym stole. Kiedy napisał o tym Louisowi, w odpowiedzi dostał: **w takim razie powiedz mamie, że jutro nie wrócisz na noc do domu xx**

* * *

Gdy wyszli z samochodu, w ich uszach rozbrzmiała wesoła, skoczna muzyka, a Lizzy obserwowała wszystko szeroko otwartymi oczami, ściskając mocno Ptaka pod pachą. Kiedy szli do głównego wejścia, podskakiwała co krok, nabuzowana podekscytowaniem, praktycznie ciągnąc ich za sobą.  
— Mówiłem, że trzeba zaczekać do jutra — powiedział Louis, zerkając na Harry’ego.  
— Tato, tato, patrz jest karuzela z kaczkami! — krzyknęła Elizabeth, wskazując palcem na jedną z tych klasycznych karuzeli, gdzie oprócz standardowych koników można było jeździć też na innych zwierzętach. — Pójdziemy tam, tato, proszę?  
— Tak, skarbie, ale najpierw musimy zaczekać na przyjaciół Harry’ego — odparł Louis.   
Zatrzymali się w umówionym miejscu przy budkach z jedzeniem i Harry rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu Zayn i Nialla. Elizabeth nie przestawała podskakiwać i rozglądać się dokoła, przez co jej kucyk fruwał w tę i z powrotem i Harry wiedział, że za chwilę znów będzie musiał go poprawiać.  
— Powinni zaraz tu być — mruknął. — O, tam są. — Pomachał do przyjaciół, którzy właśnie przechodzili przez główną bramę.  
Po chwili byli już przy nich i Harry kątem oka zauważył, że Lizzy przestała podskakiwać. Przysunęła się za to bliżej Louisa, prawie chowając się za jego nogą.  
— Wybaczcie spóźnienie, ale Niall nalegał, że musi porządnie się najeść przed wyjściem — powiedziała Zayn, wyciągając dłoń w stronę Louisa. — Dużo o tobie słyszałam — stwierdziła. — Miło w końcu cię poznać. Nazywam się Zayn Malik.  
Louis potrząsnął jej dłonią z uśmiechem.  
— Louis Tomlinson. I wzajemnie. — Odwrócił się w stronę Nialla. — Ja za to słyszałem chyba trochę o tobie — stwierdził, unosząc brew.  
Niall potrząsnął nią mocno, szczerząc się.  
— Same dobre rzeczy, mam nadzieję.  
Harry przewrócił oczami i już miał przedstawić im Elizabeth, kiedy Niall sam kucnął przed małą, zerkając za Louisa, ponieważ teraz dziewczynka praktycznie cała się za nim chowała.  
— A ty musisz być słynną Elizabeth, tak? — zapytał.  
Louis położył dłoń na głowie córki i odsunął się, delikatnie popychając ją w przód. Niall wyciągnął ku małej dłoń.  
— Miło mi cię poznać, Elizabeth. Ja nazywam się Niall, a to jest Zayn, moja dziewczyna. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi Harry’ego.  
Zayn nachyliła się nad dziewczynką.  
— Kim jest twój przyjaciel? — zapytała.  
Elizabeth uniosła na nią wzrok. Zerknęła na Ptaka, którego nadal ściskała pod pachą, a potem chwyciła go, przytulając przed sobą.  
— Wielki Ptak — powiedziała cichutko.  
Zayn zamruczała cicho, a potem wyciągnęła dłoń w stronę skrzydła maskotki.  
— Cześć, Wielki Ptaku — powiedziała.  
Lizzy przez chwilę patrzyła na jej rękę, a potem powoli i niepewnie uniosła maskotkę, prostując jedno z jej skrzydeł i Zayn ścisnęła je, delikatnie potrząsając.  
Jego przyjaciele byli jednak _zajebiści_ i najwyraźniej instynktownie wiedzieli, jak zjednać do siebie małą. I Louisa przy okazji, bo kiedy spojrzał na niego, ten uśmiechał się miękko, obserwując córkę i to, jak sobie radzi przy nowych osobach.   
Niall wstał, klaszcząc w dłonie i rozglądając się po budkach.  
— To co, najpierw chyba coś zjemy, jak myślicie?  
— Przecież dopiero co jadłeś — stwierdził Harry ze zdziwieniem.  
Niall spojrzał na niego, unosząc brew, i Harry natychmiast pożałował, że w ogóle się odezwał.  
— Prawda, ale musiałem się przy tym nieźle napracować.  
Louis parsknął śmiechem, widząc zaczerwienione policzki Harry’ego. Potem spuścił wzrok na córkę, która delikatnie ciągnęła go za rękaw.   
— O co chodzi, Lizzy?  
Mała znów szarpnęła za jego rękaw i Louis nachylił się, żeby mogła zadać pytanie tym swoim konspiracyjnym szeptem, który usłyszeli nawet w całym tym zgiełku.  
— Dlaczego ten pan tak dziwnie mówi?  
Zayn parsknęła i sam Harry również się zaśmiał. Lizzy spojrzała na nich, zdziwiona, ponieważ jej tata też się wyszczerzył.  
— Podejrzewam, że to dlatego, że jest Irlandczykiem — odparł, prostując się.  
Lizzy rozszerzyła oczy, ściskając maskotkę.  
— Czym? — zapytała.   
Wydęła wargi, gdy w odpowiedzi wszyscy parsknęli śmiechem, włączając w to _pana Nialla_. Harry otworzył usta, żeby jej wszystko wytłumaczyć, ale Niall ubiegł go, znów przed nią kucając.  
— To znaczy, że zajmuję się chowaniem garnców ze złotem na końcu tęczy — powiedział poważnie.   
Lizzy zmarszczyła brwi, wysuwając dolną wargę.  
— Nabijasz się ze mnie — powiedziała, unosząc podbródek.  
Niall pokręcił głową i nachylił się ku niej, grzebiąc w kieszeni. Harry nie widział, co z niej wyjął, bo blondyn zamknął na tym dłoń, gestem pokazując małej, aby zajrzała do środka. Lizzy nachyliła się i sapnęła.  
— To…  
— Cii — szepnął Niall, błyskawicznie chowając rzecz z powrotem w kieszeni. — Nie możesz nikomu o tym powiedzieć, dobrze? To będzie nasz mały sekret — powiedział i wstał, mrugając do niej z uśmiechem.  
Jeśli dalej będą tak wzorowo się zachowywać, być może Harry wybaczy im tą całą bezwstydność i wulgarność, na które był przy nich skazany.  
Po chwili ustalili, że zjedzą coś najpierw, a potem obiecali Lizzy, że pójdą na karuzelę z kaczkami. Kiedy Louis i Zayn kupowali jedzenie, Harry zwrócił się do Nialla.  
— Co jej pokazałeś? — zapytał cicho, podczas gdy Elizabeth była zajęta obserwowaniem kramiku z maskotkami.  
Jego przyjaciel wyszczerzył się. Wyciągnął z kieszeni małą, starą monetę, która pod odpowiednim kątem rzeczywiście mogła wyglądać, jakby była zrobiona ze złota.  
— No tak, mogłem się domyślić — stwierdził Harry, przewracając oczami.   
Niall nie był przesądny, ale akurat tę monetę uznawał za swego rodzaju szczęśliwy amulet i czcił ją zaraz po czterolistnej koniczynie i piwie, które serwował pub w jego rodzinnym mieście.  
Następnych kilka godzin spędzili na bieganiu za Elizabeth, która prowadzała ich od jednego stoiska do drugiego, namawiając ich na przejażdżkę każdą karuzelą, żeby w końcu wycofać się z propozycji, gdy okazywało się, że karuzele z bliska są o wiele bardziej przerażające i większe niż to sobie zakładała.   
Harry obserwował Louisa, z radością widząc, że świetnie dogaduje się z dwójką jego najlepszych przyjaciół. Nie wiedział, co zrobiłby, gdyby ta trójka się nie polubiła. Nie sądził, że potrafiłby między nimi wybrać.  
Na szczęście nie musiał się nad tym zastanawiać, ponieważ poza kilkoma żenującymi historiami, które Niall z _radością_ wyciągnął na światło dzienne, dzień minął im wszystkim bardzo przyjemnie.  
No, może poza jedną, drobną przygodą.  
Stał właśnie z Elizabeth przy jednym z kramików, podczas gdy Louis, Niall i Zayn postanowili, że przejażdżka jedną z tych szybkich, diabelskich kolejek idealnie przypieczętuje nową znajomość.   
W każdym razie, udało mu się wrzucić wszystkie kulki do kubka i dziewczynka mogła teraz wybrać sobie dowolną nagrodę. Wpatrywała się w zabawki, co jakiś czas unosząc maskotkę, żeby też mogła się im przyjrzeć. Harry nie spuszczał z niej oka, więc Nicka dostrzegł dopiero wtedy, gdy chłopak objął go w pasie.  
Drgnął, zaskoczony i odwrócił się.  
— Hej, Styles. — Nick uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Kopę lat, co?  
Harry odsunął się, wysuwając z uścisku i uśmiechnął się, może odrobinę wymuszenie. Nick był jedną z ostatnich osób, jakie miał ochotę oglądać. Nie po tym, kiedy nakrył go z kutasem w tyłku innego faceta, dzień po tym, jak wyznawał Harry’emu dozgonną miłość.   
— Nick — odparł. — Co tutaj robisz?  
— Przyszedłem z siostrą, ale gdzieś mi zwiała. Nie widziałeś jej? — zapytał.  
Harry pokręcił głową, spoglądając na Lizzy, która właśnie złapała go za dłoń. Wpatrywała się w Nicka niepewnie.  
— Wybrałaś już nagrodę? — Pokiwała głową. — Którą?  
Wskazała na jeden z zestawów klocków i Harry poprosił o niego mężczyznę za ladą, a potem podał go dziewczynce.  
— Dziękuję — powiedziała cicho, nie spuszczając wzroku z Nicka.  
Chłopak wyszczerzył się do niej szeroko.  
— To twoje czy Gemmy? — zapytał.  
Harry zacisnął usta.  
— To córka Louisa.  
Nick uniósł brew.  
— Louisa? To twój nowy facet?   
Harry przekrzywił głowę w bok; nie chciał robić scen przy dziewczynce, więc jedynie odparł sucho:  
— To nie twoja sprawa.  
Ku jego zdziwieniu Nick parsknął śmiechem.  
— Znalazłeś sobie kolesia z dzieckiem? Jesteś aż tak zdesperowany?  
Harry zacisnął usta, aby nie przekląć. Elizabeth znów szarpnęła jego dłoń.  
— Czy możemy poszukać taty? — zapytała cicho. Ptaka ściskała tak mocno, że aż zbielały jej kłykcie.  
Pokiwał głową i już otwierał usta, żeby pożegnać się z Nickiem, ponieważ mimo że żywił do niego głęboką niechęć, którą niektórzy mogliby nazwać nienawiścią, nie zmieniało to faktu, że wrodzona grzeczność nie pozwalała mu na typowe wyjście po angielsku. Jednak zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, w zasięgu jego wzroku pojawił się Louis i kiedy dostrzegł ich dwójkę przy kramiku, szybko podszedł do nich, szczerząc się szeroko.  
— Żałuj, że cię nie było, skarbie — zaśmiał się, obejmując go w pasie. — Niall popłakał się ze śmiechu. Kto to jest? — zapytał, zerkając na Nicka.  
— Nick, mój były, o którym ci opowiadałem.  
Twarz Louisa w jednej chwili zamieniła się w bryłę lodu i objął Harry’ego nieco mocniej, stykając ich biodra razem.  
Nick uniósł brew.  
— Opowiedziałeś mu o naszym małym epilogu? — zapytał, ignorując Louisa.  
Harry zamrugał, nie rozumiejąc.  
— Epilogu…  
— Chodziło mu chyba o epizod — parsknął Louis, również ignorując Nicka.   
Nick przekrzywił głowę.  
— Chyba wiem lepiej, o co mi chodziło — odparł.  
Louis zmierzył go chłodnym spojrzeniem, unosząc brew. Harry pomyślał, że jeśli czegoś nie zrobi, wszystko skończy się w imponującej bitwie. Louis już praktycznie na niego właził, a jeszcze trochę i go obsika, żeby zaznaczyć swoje terytorium.  
Na szczęście tym razem to Elizabeth zażegnała kryzys.  
— Tato, zobacz, co Harry dla mnie wygrał — powiedziała głośno, stając przed Louisem i unosząc w górę pudełko klocków.  
Mężczyzna zerknął na nią, a jego wzrok złagodniał momentalnie. Wziął ją na ręce, sadzając sobie na biodrze i chwytając dłoń Harry’ego.  
— Ale super — powiedział z podziwem. — Gotowa na dalszą zabawę? — zapytał.  
Elizabeth pokiwała głową i zaczęła mówić coś o łowieniu ryb w małym stawie i Harry jedynie kiwnął Nickowi głową, kiedy ruszyli w tamtym kierunku. Pocałował policzek Louisa, a potem połaskotał Elizabeth, która zawierciła się w ramionach taty i kazała się postawić na ziemi, żeby móc uciec od jego dłoni.  
Gdy wrócili do domu już ciemniało, ponieważ najpierw odwieźli Nialla i Zayn do mieszkania. Kiedy Harry nie wysiadł razem z nimi, puścili mu tylko dość jednoznaczne oczka, powstrzymując się od komentarzy ze względu na Elizabeth, która wtedy jeszcze nie spała.   
Jednak kiedy zajechali na miejsce, przysnęła w swoim foteliku i Harry odpiął pasy, wyjmując ją delikatnie z samochodu.   
— Położę ją do łóżka — powiedział cicho do Louisa, który pokiwał głową.  
Harry powoli wszedł po schodach i położył Elizabeth na łóżku. Szybko ściągnął z niej ubranie i naciągnął na nią pidżamę, co było dość wyczerpującym zadaniem, kiedy żadna z jej kończyn nie chciała z nim współpracować bardziej niż normalnie.  
Przebudziła się na moment, gdy przykrywał ją kołdrą.  
Wymruczała coś niewyraźnie i Harry usiadł na brzegu łóżka, gładząc ją po głowie.  
— O co chodzi, kochanie? — wyszeptał.  
Przycisnęła Ptaka do piersi i westchnęła.  
— Kocham cię, Harry — wymruczała. — Chciałabym, żebyś zawsze tu mieszkał.  
Kilka sekund później już spała, ale on siedział przy niej jeszcze przez dobrą chwilę. Uśmiechał się, głaszcząc ją po włosach i czując łzy wzruszenia w kącikach oczu. W końcu nachylił się, całując ją lekko w czoło i wyszedł z sypialni, zostawiając za sobą lekko uchylone drzwi.  
Louisa znalazł w łazience, która była połączona z sypialnią mężczyzny. Wszedł do zaparowanego pomieszczenia. Widział go tylko od pasa w górę, ponieważ dolna część kabiny była zrobiona z matowego szkła.  
Obserwował go, samemu się rozbierając, a potem rozsunął drzwi, wchodząc pod ciepły strumień wody.  
Objął go w pasie, nachylając, aby pocałować jego szyję i Louis odrzucił głowę w tył, wzdychając i zaciskając dłoń na jego włosach.  
— Powiedziałeś mamie, że nie wrócisz na noc do domu? — zapytał z uśmieszkiem.  
— Mmm — wymruczał Harry, przygryzając lekko wrażliwą skórę i przesuwając dłonią w górę i w dół jego boku. — Ale czy możemy teraz o niej nie rozmawiać? — zapytał.  
Louis parsknął i odwrócił się ostrożnie.  
— Jak sobie życzysz — odparł i stanął na palcach, żeby go pocałować.

**CDN**


	7. Chapter 7

**ROZDZIAŁ VII**

Z każdą sekundą ich pocałunek zaczynał nabierać dziwnego, elektryzującego wydźwięku i Harry położył dłoń w dole pleców Louisa, przyciskając go do siebie; rozkoszując się sposobem, w jaki ich ciała do siebie _pasowały._ Obrysował czubkiem języka zarys jego ust, muskając delikatnie ich lewy kącik, a dłoń Louisa zacisnęła się w odpowiedzi na jego włosach, ciągnąc za nie lekko.  
W końcu jednak odsunęli się od siebie; Louis odwrócił się, unosząc głowę pod strumieniem wody i zamknął oczy. Harry natychmiast przycisnął się do jego pleców, tym razem przygryzając jego szyję mocniej niż wcześniej, łagodząc ból językiem. Przez chwilę miał szansę, żeby podziwiać zaczerwienienie, ale w następnej chwili Louis zgiął się przed nim w pół, i Harry z wrażenia o mały włos nie połknął języka.  
Jego penis stwardniał jeszcze bardziej, kiedy instynktownie złapał Louisa za biodra. Wcisnął palce w miękką skórę, przyciskając jego tyłek do swojego krocza.  
— Uch — stęknął, a potem odkaszlnął. — Uch, Lou, co ty…  
Louis zerknął na niego przez ramię, z uniesioną brwią, chociaż jego przyspieszony oddech nieco psuł mu tą całą nonszalancję.  
— Schylam się po mydło — powiedział. — A myślałeś, że co?  
Harry pokręcił głową. Na ich szczęście prysznic należał do tego rodzaju prostokątnych kabin, które zajmowały praktycznie całą długość jednej ściany.   
Więc, kiedy Louis znów odwrócił wzrok w stronę ustawionych na dole butelek, Harry miał wystarczająco dużo miejsca, aby oprzeć się o ścianę i rozstawić szeroko nogi. Mocniej zacisnął palce prawej dłoni na biodrze Louisa, lewą powoli przesuwając w górę jego pleców, aż w końcu wsunął ją we włosy. Zacisnął na nich dłoń, szarpiąc mocno i Louis wyprostował się z jękiem.  
Harry przycisnął usta do jego szyi, gryząc i liżąc, nie mogąc się powstrzymać przed zostawianiem znaków — teraz, kiedy w końcu mógł to zrobić, wiedząc, że nie będzie musiał przerywać zabawy w połowie. Louis uniósł dłoń, przesuwając ją po wilgotnych kafelkach, jakby w poszukiwaniu oparcia.   
— Więc gdzie to twoje mydło — wymruczał Harry do jego ucha.  
— Uhm, ktoś mi przeszkodził… — stęknął Louis, kiedy Harry zacisnął mocniej dłoń na jego wilgotnych włosach i nacisnął, każąc znów mu się pochylić.  
Louis nie stawiał żadnego oporu.  
Harry ugiął nieco kolana, puszczając na chwilę biodro mężczyzny, żeby nakierować swojego penisa pomiędzy jego nogi. Znów pociągnął za jego włosy, obserwując, jak Louis zaciska na nim nogi z sapnięciem.   
Seks pod prysznicem miał swoje plusy — jak fakt, że do właśnie takich akcji nie potrzebowali żadnego lubrykantu, więc Harry bez chwili zawahania zaczął ruszać biodrami, pieprząc uda Louisa, który przycisnął się do jego torsu, opierając głowę na ramieniu Harry’ego. Obrócił ją, wysuwając język i przesuwając nim po jego szczęce.   
Harry pocałował go, łykając wszystkie jęki.  
Gdyby jego umysł był zdolny do rozmyślania nad czymś innym niż odczucie silnych ud zaciskających się na jego penisie i nad tym, jak Louis skamle wysoko za każdym razem, gdy główka członka muska jego jądra, Harry zdziwiłby się nieco swoim własnym zachowaniem.  
Nie miał zbyt wielkiego doświadczenia, jeśli chodziło o seks. W całowaniu tak — zaliczył kilka zabaw w butelkę, dziękuję bardzo, ale spał raptem z dwiema osobami, z czego jedna była wtedy równie nieogarnięta, jak on. Jednak Nick — pomijając to, jak wielkim palantem się okazał — nauczył go kilku rzeczy.  
Z ich dwójki to Louis miał bogatszą historię, ale najwyraźniej w tej chwili nie przeszkadzało mu to, że Harry przejmuje kontrolę. Przed nimi jeszcze, kurwa, dużo czasu, żeby spróbować wszystkiego, uświadomił sobie nagle i z sapnięciem oderwał się od ust Louisa.   
— Spójrz na mnie — powiedział, nie przerywając ruchów bioder.  
Kiedy ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały, Harry puścił włosy mężczyzny, wysuwając penisa spomiędzy jego nóg. Louis jęknął, ocierając się tyłkiem o jego krocze i Harry natychmiast zacisnął wolną dłoń na jego biodrze. Obrócił mężczyznę i nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, położył dłoń w dole jego pleców, a potem zsunął, wsuwając ją w szczelinę pomiędzy pośladkami.   
Louis przymknął oczy, wypinając tyłek.  
— Chodźmy do łóżka — wysapał, kiedy Harry przycisnął dwa palce do jego wejścia. — Proszę, już wystarczająco długo ufałem twojej równowadze.  
Jakby dla potwierdzenia jego słów, Harry przeniósł ciężar z jednej nogi na drugą i zachwiał się lekko.  
Louis szczerzył się, kiedy go całował, ale Harry w odpowiedzi znów przycisnął palce do jego wejścia, skutecznie zmywając mu uśmieszek z twarzy.  
Umyli się szybko, już się nie dotykając i Harry mgliście pomyślał o tym, że rachunek za wodę będzie nieziemski, jeśli powtórzą jeszcze kilka takich prysznicy, ale szybko zapomniał o tych materialnych sprawach, gdy obok niego stał Louis — nagi i wciąż ociekający wodą, która skapywała z jego włosów.  
Nie miał teraz głowy, żeby przejmować się chociaż myśleniem o wysuszeniu włosów, które kleiły mu się do twarzy i karku, więc jedynie wytarł się szybko ręcznikiem, a potem stanął za mężczyzną, przyciskając usta do jego szyi.  
— Masz może jakąś gumkę do włosów? — wymruczał.  
Louis bez słowa pokiwał głową. Sięgnął w stronę szafki obok lustra i po chwili podał mu jaskrawo-zieloną gumkę. Harry szybko związał włosy, idąc za nim do sypialni, przez cały ten czas nie spuszczając wzroku z jego tyłka.  
Kiedy Louis ułożył się na środku swojego dużego łóżka, uginając nogi w kolanach i wyciągając ku niemu dłoń — dopiero wtedy Harry zrozumiał, że naprawdę udało mu się doczekać tej chwili i że _naprawdę był kurewskim szczęściarzem._  
Nie tracąc czasu wdrapał się na łóżko i przerzucił nogę przez biodra mężczyzny, pochylając się i ocierając ich penisy o siebie. Połknął sapnięcie Louisa, wsuwając język w jego usta, przesuwając nim po podniebieniu. Ssał delikatnie jego język, szarpiąc biodrami w dół i wsuwając dłoń w wilgotne włosy.  
— Czego chcesz? — zapytał cicho, całując kącik jego ust.  
Louis odrzucił głowę w tył, prezentując swoją cudowną szyję i Harry po prostu nie mógł przegapić takiej okazji do zostawienia kolejnych śladów.  
— Chcę ci obciągnąć — sapnął Louis. — _Proszę._  
Jeszcze jedno, ostatnie ugryzienie, a potem Harry odsunął się, przewracając się na plecy. Louis ustawił się pomiędzy jego nogami. Położył dłonie na jego biodrach, przez chwilę obrysowując kciukami wystające kości, a potem pochylił się, liżąc w górę trzonu penisa Harry’ego, który leżał ciężko na jego brzuchu.  
Louis był definicją grzechu, kiedy klęczał, wypinając tyłek i patrząc na niego spod rzęs, gdy brał w usta główkę jego kutasa. Harry nie potrafił oderwać od niego wzroku — od długich palców wciskających się w jego miękką skórę, od gładkich pleców i zarysowanych łopatek. Od lekko teraz nabrzmiałych i zaczerwienionych, wąskich ust, mokrych od śliny.  
Louis przechylił głowę, chwytając penisa w jedną dłoń i przycisnął usta do boku trzonu, przesuwając nimi w górę i w dół. Zakręcił językiem kółka przy główce, a potem wsunął czubek w jej szczelinę i Harry w końcu zamknął oczy, bo miał wrażenie, że w przeciwnym wypadku dojdzie żenująco szybko.  
Otworzył je, kiedy po kilku próbach, Louis wziął go w usta niemal w całości, przełykając.  
— Ugh — wymamrotał Harry. — Lou, _Jezu._  
Widział, jak Louis odsunął się z sapnięciem. Zaczął obciągając mu ręką, przygryzając delikatnie skórę na prawym udzie, a potem przesunął językiem w stronę jego jąder. Wziął jedno z nich w usta i zaczął ssać.  
Harry wygiął plecy w łuk.  
— _Kurwa._  
— Nie dochodź jeszcze — usłyszał.  
Poderwał głowę. Louis uniósł się, wdrapując się na niego.  
— Chcę, żebyś mnie pieprzył — powiedział cicho, całując go w policzek, co byłoby słodkie, gdyby nie fakt, że nie przestawał ocierać się o jego kutasa. — Chcę, żebyś mnie dobrze rozciągnął i pieprzył swoim cudownym kutasem, dobrze, Haz?  
Harry pocałował go w odpowiedzi, smakując tam siebie i jęcząc łamliwie na zgodę.  
Louis sięgnął w stronę nocnej szafki, grzebiąc przez chwilę w szufladzie, aż w końcu podstawił mu pod sam nos butelkę lubrykantu i kilka sekund później, to on klęczał pomiędzy nogami mężczyzny, wylewając żel na palce.  
Przycisnął nawilżone palce do jego wejścia, masując je przez chwilę, aż w końcu wsunął w niego środkowy palec do połowy. Louis westchnął, jakby właśnie na to czekał.  
— Tylko się nie baw — powiedział. — Na to będzie czas później. Chcę cię w sobie _teeeraz_ — przeciągnął ostatnie słowo, gdy Harry wsunął palec do samego końca, a potem wysunął. — Kurwa, właśnie tak — dodał, kiedy do pierwszego dołączył od razu drugi.   
— W porządku? — zapytał, bo ostatnie czego chciał, to sprawić mu ból.  
Louis pokiwał szybko głową, zaciskając dłonie na prześcieradle.  
To, że Harry był podekscytowany ciasnotą i ciepłem jego ciała, było niedopowiedzeniem roku. Nie odrywał wzroku od miejsca, w którym byli złączeni. Rozszerzył lekko palce we wnętrzu Louisa i po kilku ruchach dodał trzeci palec. Zmarszczył brwi, przygryzając dolną wargę i zgiął je, szukając…  
— _Harry!_  
Teraz, kiedy miał już jakiś punkt odniesienia, mógł nieco rozproszyć uwagę mężczyzny od nieuniknionego dyskomfortu. Nie przestając ruszać dłonią, nachylił się, przesuwając językiem w górę jego członka, który zdążył zmięknąć lekko i Louis szarpnął się, zaskoczony.  
Wziął w usta główkę, ssąc i pieprząc go palcami, dopóki na powrót nie stwardniał. Odsunął się i wylał trochę żelu na swoją dłoń, rozsmarowując ją na swoim penisie. Chwycił go mocno, ściskając u podstawy i mając nadzieję, że nie dojdzie, gdy tylko wsunie się w Louisa.  
Nachylił się nad nim, opierając dłoń obok jego głowy i spojrzał mu w oczy.  
— Jesteś pewien?  
Louis przewrócił oczami, ale uśmiechnął się. Spuścił wzrok na jego usta.  
— Jak niczego innego — odparł miękko.  
Pierwszą myślą, jaka wpadła mu do głowy, było to, że całe to robienie badań i pozbycie się gumek było zajebistą opcją. Pomiędzy nimi nie było niczego obcego — tylko oni, skóra przy skórze i oddech przy oddechu.  
Wsuwał się w Louisa boleśnie powoli i kiedy jego jądra dotknęły tyłka mężczyzny, znieruchomiał, dysząc ciężko i wpatrując się w niego.  
Powieki mężczyzny były przymknięte, ale usta miał ułożone w zadowolony uśmieszek.  
— Jeśli powiesz coś o wielkim ptaku uduszę cię we śnie, przysięgam — wysapał Harry.  
— Wcale nie, bo jestem twoim ulubieńcem — odparł Louis, unosząc biodra i Harry zaklął głośno.  
Wysunął się prawie do samego końca, zaraz wsuwając się z powrotem. Właśnie tak pieprzył go przez kilka kolejnych minut. Boleśnie powoli i zmysłowo — spijał wzrokiem rumieniec na policzkach Louisa i cieszył uszy wysokimi jękami.  
— Pocałuj mnie, głupku — wyszeptał naprzeciwko jego ust.  
Kiedy Louis wykonał jego prośbę, Harry wsunął dłoń pod jego plecy, połykając zaskoczony pisk, który wyrwał się z ust Louisa, gdy Harry uniósł go do siadu.  
Rozszerzył nogi. Ta pozycja nie pozwalała na zbyt głęboką penetrację, ale jak się okazało Louis mógł teraz bezwstydnie ocierać się o jego brzuch swoim nabrzmiałym penisem. Zaczął poruszać biodrami, szarpiąc nimi i zakręcając małe kółka.  
Harry położył dłoń na jego karku, przekrzywiając głowę, żeby pogłębić pocałunek. Louis objął dłońmi jego twarz.  
— Haz — jęknął; ruchy jego bioder były coraz mniej równe. — Haz, proszę.  
— O co prosisz, Louis? — zapytał cicho, odsuwając się, żeby na niego spojrzeć.  
— Pieprz mnie. Mocniej — usłyszał w odpowiedzi.  
No cóż.  
Jakimś cudem udało mu się nie wysunąć z niego, kiedy znów popychał go na poduszki. Nogi Louisa automatycznie owinęły się wokół jego bioder i Harry czuł drżenie mięśni jego ud, kiedy w końcu przestał się bawić, zgodnie z wcześniejszą prośbą.  
Jak się okazało, Louis _skamle_ , dochodząc. Czując, jak mięśnie jego tyłka zaciskają się na jego nabrzmiałym penisie, Harry doszedł w nim, nie mając nawet szans, żeby zapytać, czy to w porządku.  
Nie wydawało się, że Louisowi jakoś strasznie to przeszkadza, kiedy wsunął się pod jego ramię, muskając ustami pierś i wzdychając szczęśliwie.  
Harry wiedział, że musi się jeszcze wytrzeć, bo rano obudzi go uporczywe swędzenie, ale i tak zasnął, zanim miał szansę chociaż pocałować Louisa na dobranoc.  
Przebudził się na sekundę, czując na swoim brzuchu ciepło i kiedy uchylił powieki, zobaczył, że Louis wyciera go wilgotnym ręcznikiem.  
Zamruczał z wdzięcznością. Louis przykrył ich jeszcze kołdrą i kiedy położył się z powrotem do łóżka, Harry przytulił się mocno do jego pleców.  
Poczuł muśnięcie ust na swojej dłoni i zasnął, zanim miał szansę powiedzieć coś, czego mógłby potem żałować.

* * *

Kiedy otworzył oczy, pierwsze, co dostrzegł, to rozczochrane blond włosy. Zamrugał, unosząc lekko głowę znad poduszki. Louis pochrapywał cicho w jego szyję, owinięty wokół jego pleców.  
— Hej, Lizzy — wyszeptał Harry.   
Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się, widząc, że w końcu się obudził.  
— Czy mogę obejrzeć bajkę w telewizji? — zapytała, bujając się na piętach.   
Przetarł oczy, próbując się dobudzić.  
— A umiesz sama ją włączyć? — Pokiwała szybko głową. — No to leć, zaraz zejdę na dół i zrobimy jakieś śniadanie — powiedział z uśmiechem. — Na co masz ochotę?  
Elizabeth zmarszczyła brwi, zastanawiając się mocno, ale zanim miała szansę odpowiedź, ubiegł ją zaspany głos zza pleców Harry’ego.  
— Co powiesz na naleśniki z dżemem? — zapytał Louis; przerzucił dłoń przez jego brzuch i podniósł się, żeby spojrzeć na córkę.   
Dziewczynka znów pokiwała ochoczo głową, ściskając przed sobą maskotkę.  
— Tak, Wielki Ptak mówi, że też ma na to ochotę.  
Louis mruknął w skórę Harry’ego coś, co brzmiało podejrzanie, jak _nie wątpię_ , ale jedynie zapewnił swoją córkę, że może iść już obejrzeć bajkę i że zaraz do niej zejdą. Kiedy Elizabeth wybiegła z sypialni, podskakując przy każdym kroku, Harry odwrócił się w stronę mężczyzny.  
— Umiesz zrobić naleśniki? — zapytał.  
Louis wyciągnął ramiona w górę, przeciągając się, przez co kołdra ześliznęła się w dół, odkrywając jego opalony brzuch. Harry położył tam odruchowo dłoń.  
— Robię najlepsze naleśniki na świecie — powiedział pewnie. — No co — sapnął, widząc niedowierzające spojrzenie Harry’ego. — Posiadanie dzieci to nie tylko zmiana pieluch, wiesz? Przez ostatnie lata nauczyłem się wiele w dziedzinie gastronometrii.  
— Chyba gastronomii — parsknął Harry. — Przyznaj się, że przygotowanie większości twoich dań, ogranicza się do wstawienia ich do mikrofalówki.  
— Nieprawda — fuknął Louis, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. — Czasami używam też piekarnika.  
Harry zaśmiał się, nachylając się po lekki pocałunek, a potem westchnął, patrząc Louisowi w oczy. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego, znów go całując, a potem objął dłonią jego policzek, kciukiem gładząc pokrytą delikatnym zarostem skórę.  
— No dalej — mruknął, całując go po raz kolejny. — Wstajemy. Mam dwie księżniczki do nakarmienia.  
Harry przewrócił oczami, rumieniąc się lekko, ale wstał bez słowa sprzeciwu. Z lekkim obrzydzeniem patrzył na swoje wczorajsze ciuchy, ponieważ nieważne, jak bardzo kochał swoje ciasne ubrania, nie miał ochoty na spędzanie w nich całej niedzieli. Na szczęście, Louis chyba już nauczył się czytać w jego myślach, ponieważ bez słowa podał mu koszulkę i dresowe spodnie, które były tylko odrobinę na niego za krótkie.  
W łazience dostał nową szczoteczkę do zębów; umyli się szybko, stojąc biodro przy biodrze przy zlewie, i Harry miał wrażenie, że unosi się pod samym sufitem ze szczęścia.  
Kiedy zeszli na dół, Louis kategorycznie zabronił mu wchodzić do kuchni, więc Harry jedynie wyszczerzył się i pocałował go (miał wrażenie, że nie będzie teraz potrafił bez tego żyć), kierując się do salonu. Elizabeth siedziała na kanapie w swojej pidżamie, trzymając maskotkę na kolanach i śpiewając razem z Dottie McStuffins. Harry usiadł obok niej, całując ją w czubek głowy. Pachniała jak szampon morelowy, dzieciństwo i sen.  
— Gdzie tata? — zapytała, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu.  
— Robi nam śniadanie — odparł Harry.  
Pokiwała głową. Oglądał z nią bajkę przez kilka minut i Elizabeth przycisnęła się do jego boku, podwijając bose nogi pod siebie.  
Miał wrażenie, że zaraz wyfrunie przez okno pod samo niebo. Takie szczęście powinno być zakazane, a już zwłaszcza to, co poczuł, gdy Louis odsłonił okno łączące salon z kuchnią i zawołał ich na śniadanie. Elizabeth zeskoczyła z kanapy, a potem złapała nadgarstek Harry’ego, ciągnąc go za sobą.  
Okazało się, że Louis robił naprawdę przepyszne naleśniki (Harry nie odważył się skomentować kilku przypalonych placków, które znalazł w koszu pod zlewem) i Lizzy zjadła aż dwa, obficie posmarowane dżemem truskawkowym. Popiła wszystko szklanką mleka, co bez wątpienia zapewni jej energię na poranek i popołudnie.  
Louis chyba też to wiedział, ponieważ spojrzał na nią znad swojego kubka z herbatą.  
— Na co masz dzisiaj ochotę, Lizzy? — zapytał.  
Elizabeth, która właśnie próbowała napoić mlekiem swoja maskotkę, spojrzała na tatę i wzruszyła ramionami.  
Harry przełknął to, co miał w ustach.  
— Słyszałem, że w tym nowym centrum kultury podobno zorganizowano jakąś mini-farmę? Ma to podobno pomóc w rozwoju wsi, czy coś — dodał półgłosem, gdy Louis posłał mu zdziwione spojrzenie.  
— I zarząd pozwolił na wprowadzenie zwierzaków do tego nowego, wypasionego budynku? Chyba naprawdę zależy im na wygraniu wyborów — parsknął.  
Harry pokręcił głową.  
— Wątpię, żeby chodziło o budynek, a raczej o plac. Mogę sprawdzić dokładnie na ich stronie, jeśli chcecie tam pójść.  
Louis przekrzywił głowę w bok i z błyskiem w oku spojrzał na córkę.  
— Chciałabyś zobaczyć kilka zwierzaków, skarbie?  
Lizzy chciała, oczywiście, i kiedy Harry upewnił się, że nic mu się nie pomieszało i że taka impreza naprawdę ma miejsce, zaczęli przygotowywać się do wyjścia. Pomógł jej się ubrać, gdy Louis brał szybki prysznic i Elizabeth nie przestawała trajkotać i pytać, czy będą tam kaczuszki.   
Jak się okazało, jego plan miał jedna lukę, ponieważ Harry znów nie wiedział, w co ma się ubrać, ale Louis ze śmiechem wyszperał coś ze swojej szafy, podając mu parę spodni i koszulę zapinaną na guziki.  
— Następnym razem upewnij się, że przyniesiesz ze sobą coś na zmianę — powiedział, całując go w policzek.  
Gdy Harry zszedł na dół, czysty i ubrany, Louis kończył zaplatać warkocz Elizabeth. Pół godziny spaceru później byli na miejscu. Mini-farma okazała się być _dosłowną_ farmą. Na placu ustawiono zagrody, w których chodziły różne zwierzęta. Harry’emu udało się nawet dostrzec krowę i kucyka. Nie do końca ogarniał cel całej tej akcji, ale dzieciaki miały niezłą frajdę, kiedy biegały od jednego kojca do drugiego. Pomocnicy rozdawali im po garstce odpowiedniego jedzenia i pilnowali, żeby nie podchodziły zbyt blisko.  
Lizzy chłonęła wszystko wzrokiem, rozglądając się bez przerwy, w jednej dłoni ściskając maskotkę, a w drugiej dłoń Harry’ego. Rozmawiał właśnie o czymś z Louisem, kiedy wydało mu się, że usłyszał jej pełen radości pisk, a w następnej chwili dziewczynka puściła jego dłoń, rzucając się biegiem w stronę jednej z zagród.  
— Elizabeth! — krzyknął za nią Louis, przyspieszając kroku i ciągnąc za sobą Harry’ego. — Co mówiłem o bieganiu w tłumie, Elizabeth? — zapytał surowo, gdy w końcu znaleźli się przy niej.  
— Przepraszam! — zapiszczała, podskakując i Harry wiedział, że wcale nie jest jej przykro, kiedy wskazywała dłonią pomiędzy drewniane szczeble. — Spójrz, tato, Harry! Kaczuszki!  
Jej fascynacja tymi zwierzakami była niepojęta i Harry spodziewał się, że prędzej czy później znów spróbuje namówić ich na jedną z nich. Nie wiedział, czy Louis tym razem byłby w stanie jej odmówić, wiedząc, jak wygląda, gdy trzyma w dłoniach małą, puchatą kaczuszkę, którą ostrożnie podał jej jeden z pracowników.  
Harry wyciągnął telefon, pstrykając jakiś miliard fotek i wysyłając jedną z nich do Zayn i Nialla.  
W końcu jednak Elizabeth dała się przekonać, żeby obejrzeć resztę farmy, ale zanim wyszli, jeszcze raz zaciągnęła ich w stronę kaczej zagrody, piszcząc z uciechy, gdy małe kaczątko dziobnęło ją delikatnie w palec.  
Lunch zjedli w jednej z pobliskich knajpek, siedząc pod parasolem i korzystając z ostatnich ciepłych dni listopada.   
Gdy wrócili do domu, Elizabeth przysnęła przed telewizorem, a Louis zaciągnął go do sypialni.  
Obciągał mu długo i dokładnie, uśmiechając się krzywo w odpowiedzi na wszystkie ponaglenia, aż w końcu pozwolił mu dojść. Harry dyszał ciężko jeszcze przez dziesięć minut, leniwie obserwując, jak Louis dotyka się dłonią, a potem spuszcza się na jego twardy brzuch. Jęknął tylko, gdy mężczyzna nachylił się, aby zlizać wszystko dokładnie.  
Resztę dnia spędzili _razem_ , we trójkę, co było w tym wszystkim najlepsze. Harry nie miałby już nigdy żadnych pretensji do świata, gdyby tak miała wyglądać każda następna niedziela w jego życiu.

* * *

Druga niedziela listopada wyglądała podobnie — z tą różnicą, że Harry miał teraz w komodzie Louisa swoją własną szufladę pełną swoich ciuchów.

* * *

W czwartek Harry obudził się z bólem głowy. Spał tej nocy jakieś dwie godziny, ponieważ resztę czasu spędził na próbach pogodzenia Zayn i Nialla. Nawet nie pamiętał, o co poszło w zasadzie, ale kiedy wrócił do mieszkania, dwójka była bliska rzucania w siebie szklanymi przedmiotami i wyglądali, jakby oboje mieli zaraz się rozpłakać.  
Rozmawiał z nimi, słuchał wrzasków i uspokajał ich, kiedy poziom decybeli przekraczał ustawową nocną normę, aż w końcu wyrzucił ramiona w górę, warcząc z frustracją, że jeśli się kochają, sami dojdą do rozejmu i niech tylko nie skończą jak _Romeo i Julia_.  
W kuchni znalazł karteczkę z przeprosinami od nich obojga. Byłby to miły gest, gdyby Harry nie był tak niewyspany i _tak, kurwa, bardzo_ spóźniony.  
Wpadł do centrum dziesięć minut po czasie i w pośpiechu narzucił kostium, prawie wyrywając zamek. Odliczał minuty do końca zmiany, marząc o cichym popołudniu na kanapie z Elizabeth, ale i ona najwyraźniej uparła się, żeby akurat dzisiaj uprzykrzyć mu życie, bo wyszła z klasy cała naburmuszona, jak mała blond osa.  
Szli w ciszy. Harry mentalnie przygotowywał się na ciężkie popołudnie, ponieważ Lizzy od razu zaczęła z grubej rury, piszcząc i wyrywając się, kiedy chciał ją przebrać ze szkolnego mundurka.  
— Naprawdę nie mam nastroju na takie gierki — powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Więc stój prosto, Elizabeth, i daj sobie pomóc.  
— Nie! — Dziewczynka zawierciła się, wyślizgując się z jego ramion i tupnęła nogą. Miała na sobie tylko rajstopy, które jakimś cudem udało mu się naciągnąć na jej wierzgające nogi. — Sama się ubiorę!  
— Świetnie — powiedział, wstając z klęczek. — Proszę bardzo, ubieraj się sama.  
Elizabeth sięgnęła po koszulkę takim gestem i z taką miną, jakby robiła mu niewyobrażalną łaskę, że w ogóle z nim dyskutuje na ten temat. Harry jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie poczuł takiej wściekłości. Wyszedł z jej sypialni, idąc do kuchni, żeby zrobić sobie zieloną herbatę. Dłonie drżały mu lekko, gdy zalewał ją wrzątkiem i rozchlapał trochę na blat, gdy rozdzwonił się jego telefon.  
Nie miał zamiaru odbierać, dopóki nie dostrzegł zdjęcia i imienia Louisa.  
— Słucham — westchnął, wychodząc z kuchni i idąc do salonu.  
— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał od razu Louis.  
Harry usiadł na kanapie i potarł czoło zmęczonym gestem.  
— Tak, Elizabeth nieco marudzi, ale daję sobie radę.  
— Nieco? — usłyszał. — Czy naprawdę mocno daje ci w kość?  
Harry znów westchnął, odchylając głowę.  
— Naprawdę mocno — przyznał.   
Tym razem to Louis westchnął.  
— Daj mi ją do telefonu, to z nią porozmawiam — powiedział.  
— Naprawdę nie musisz… — zaczął Harry, gdy nagle po domu rozniósł się krzyk.  
 _Wrzask_ pełen niezrozumienia i niepojętego bólu.  
— Co to było?! — krzyknął Louis do słuchawki, gdy Harry zerwał się z kanapy i z walącym sercem ruszył biegiem do kuchni. — Harry, czy z…  
Zamarł w progu. Miał wrażenie, że czas zwolnił, a krzyk dziewczynki słyszał tak, jakby ktoś wypchał mu uszy watą. Wokół Elizabeth walały się odłamki potłuczonego szkła.  
— HARRY!   
Drgnął, gdy Louis krzyknął jego imię i w końcu poczuł, że znów może się ruszać.  
— Elizabeth. Kurwa mać, Elizabeth wylała na siebie herbatę.   
Dwa długie kroki i już był przy niej, opadając na kolana i nie zważając na odłamki szkła. Prawy bark dziewczynki był gorący, a koszulka lepiła się do oparzonej skóry.  
— Dzwoń natychmiast po karetkę — usłyszał stanowczy głos Louisa. — Spotkamy się w szpitalu — powiedział i rozłączył się.  
Elizabeth nie przestawała piszczeć i krzyczeć z bólu, patrząc na niego nic nie rozumiejącym wzrokiem.  
— Harry — pisnęła. — Boli, boli, boli!  
— Wiem, kochanie — powiedział drżącym głosem, wybierając na telefonie numer pogotowia. Przytrzymał telefon ramieniem, szybko ściągając z niej wilgotne ubranie.  
Kiedy usłyszał, że karetka jest w drodze, wepchnął telefon do kieszeni i delikatnie podniósł Elizabeth, kładąc ją na stole, żeby nie poharatała się dodatkowo szkłem.  
Mówił do niej łamliwym głosem, uspokajając ją i przyciskając co chwilę zimny okład do oparzonego miejsca.   
Elizabeth nie przestawała wić się z bólu.

**CDN**


	8. Chapter 8

Później, kiedy zastanawiał się nad tą całą sytuacją, miał wrażenie, że od chwili, w której Elizabeth się oparzyła, do momentu, kiedy już znalazła się na izbie przyjęć, działał całkowicie na autopilocie. Ani na chwilę nie przestawał przyciskać okładu do oparzonego barku, co jakiś czas mocząc go w zimnej wodzie. Ręce mu drżały, głos się łamał, a Elizabeth niczego nie ułatwiała, wijąc się na stole i wyrywając.   
W końcu przyjechała karetka i Harry wyniósł małą na zewnątrz, ale gdy sanitariusz wyciągnął po nią ręce, Elizabeth wpadła w _szał._ Wyglądało na to, że ból poparzenia przegrał z możliwością bycia odebraną Harry’emu i uczepiła się go, nie chcąc puścić. Ratownicy w końcu pozwolili mu wsiąść do karetki, każąc stać w kącie i nie przeszkadzać.  
Dopiero wtedy Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że w dłoni trzymał maskotkę Wielkiego Ptaka. Elizabeth musiała przynieść ją ze sobą na dół, a on złapał ją instynktownie. Ściskał więc pluszowe skrzydło, obserwując, jak sanitariusze podają małej jakieś leki uspokajające i fachowo zajmują się oparzeniem.  
Gdy zajechali na miejsce, lekarka nie chciała wpuścić go na izbę przyjęć.  
— Nie widzisz, że ona się boi?! — krzyknął Harry, z przerażenia zapominając o dobrym wychowaniu. — Co ci szkodzi, jeśli tam wejdę, jej ojciec zaraz tutaj…  
— Takie są przepisy — powiedziała ostro.  
— W dupie mam twoje przepisy! — warknął Harry bezradnie, opadając na jedno z plastikowych krzeseł.  
Kobieta zmierzyła go chłodnym spojrzeniem i obróciła się na pięcie bez słowa, ruszając w stronę drzwi, za którymi zniknęła krzycząca Elizabeth. Harry spuścił wzrok, wbijając go w maskotkę, która odpowiedziała beznamiętnym, paciorkowym spojrzeniem. Noga Harry’ego drgała nerwowo, ale stukot ginął w harmiderze, jaki panował w pomieszczeniu. Kątem oka dostrzegał ludzi i dzieci w różnym wieku, jednak w tym momencie nie za bardzo obchodził go los kogokolwiek poza Elizabeth, która teraz leżała tam sama, otoczona nieznajomymi osobami i… Podskoczył, gdy ktoś położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. Poderwał wzrok i prawie zapłakał, gdy zobaczył, że to Louis.  
— Gdzie Elizabeth? — zapytał mężczyzna, dysząc.  
Harry wskazał głową na wejście do izby przyjęć i Louis ścisnął raz jego ramię, ruszając szybko w tamtym kierunku i również znikając za drzwiami. Teraz Harry nie miał do roboty nic poza roztrząsaniem całej sytuacji. Oparł łokcie na kolanach i wcisnął twarz w miękkie pióra maskotki, czując, że za chwilę naprawdę się rozpłacze. Na cholerę postawił szklankę tak blisko krawędzi i dlaczego w ogóle spuścił Lizzy z oczu chociaż na moment. Jego nieodpowiedzialność w najlepszym wypadku będzie kosztowała Elizabeth bliznę po oparzeniu. Harry wciągnął z sykiem powietrze, zaciskając mocno powieki. Zaczął oddychać głęboko, próbując się uspokoić, ale kiedy uniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że Louis jeszcze nie wrócił, w końcu przegrał sam ze sobą i rozpłakał się bezradnie.  
Płakał cicho, pociągając co jakiś czas nosem i pozwalając łzom spływać w dół jego policzków. Zakrył oczy prawą dłonią, lewą zwieszając pomiędzy nogami. Ściskana przez niego maskotka bujała się leniwie, obijając się co jakiś czas o podskakującą nogę Harry’ego.   
Nie wiedział ile czas minęło, zanim Louis znów do niego podszedł, ale w każdym razie wystarczająco, aby przestał płakać. Nie poruszył się, kiedy Louis usiadł na krześle obok niego i uniósł głowę dopiero wtedy, gdy mężczyzna delikatnie położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.  
— Och, Harry — sapnął miękko, kiedy dostrzegł bez wątpienia zaczerwienione i opuchnięte od płaczu oczy. — Kochanie, nie stało się nic poważnego.  
— Co z Elizabeth? — zapytał Harry chrapliwie.  
Louis uśmiechnął się lekko.  
— Nie jej nie jest — powiedział. — Lekarze mówią, że miała sporo szczęścia i jeśli dobrze pójdzie nie zostanie jej zbyt duża blizna.  
Harry wpatrywał się w Louisa z niedowierzaniem, bezwiednie zaciskając dłoń na skrzydle. Odkaszlnął, przeczyszczając gardło.  
— Jak to możliwe? Wylała na siebie cały… — urwał, odwracając wzrok.  
Louis zacmokał, pocierając lekko jego ramię.  
— Tak, ale szybko się nią zająłeś — powiedział miękko. — Przez najbliższych parę dni będziemy ją przywozić tutaj na zmianę opatrunku, ale poza tym nic wielkiego się nie stało, naprawdę, Harry.  
Harry poczuł się odrobinę lepiej, słysząc to „będziemy”. Najwyraźniej Louis nie planował żadnych drastyczniejszych zmian, jeśli chodziło o ich związek.  
— Czyli dzisiaj wraca do domu? — zapytał, znów patrząc na mężczyznę.  
— Tak. — Louis posłał mu uśmiech, a potem nachylił się, całując go szybko w policzek. — Nie martw się, skarbie, to nie twoja wina. Pielęgniarka kończy zakładać jej opatrunek, a ja muszę załatwić jeszcze tylko tę całą robotę papierkową i będziemy mogli jechać.  
Harry wzruszył ramionami, bo w tym momencie przekonywanie go o tym było skazane na porażkę i Louis chyba zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, bo jedynie znów pocałował go w policzek. Siedzieli przez chwilę w milczeniu i Harry powoli zaczął się uspokajać. Louis najwyraźniej instynktownie to wyczuwał, bo potarł mocno jego ramię.  
— Przestań się tym zadręczać, skarbie — powiedział ostrzejszym tonem. — To naprawdę nie jest twoja wina, dzieci potrafią wcisnąć ręce wszędzie tam, gdzie nie powinny.  
Harry wzruszył ramionami, nie unosząc głowy.  
— Ale może gdybym nie wyszedł z kuchni, Elizabeth nie miałaby dostępu do…  
— Harry. — Louis potrząsnął nim lekko. — Skarbie, powiem ci coś, co powiedziała mi mama, kiedy Lizzy spadła z huśtawki i wybiła sobie ząb, bo zostawiłem ją na moment samą w ogródku. Spójrz na mnie — poprosił i Harry uniósł wzrok. — Sęk w tym, że z dziećmi jest tak, że możesz je sobie przywiązać do nogi, aby zawsze mieć na nie oko, ale wtedy równie dobrze możesz się o nie potknąć i skręcić im przypadkiem kark.  
Harry wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę, próbując zrozumieć sens jego słów, aż w końcu parsknął zduszonym śmiechem. Louis uśmiechnął się i przez chwilę w jego oczach widniała miękkość, którą Harry widział zawsze, kiedy mężczyzna obserwował swoją córkę.  
Serce Harry’ego zabiło nieco szybciej na tę myśl.  
— Wyglądasz okropnie — powiedział nagle Louis. Harry był tak zmęczony, że nie miał siły zaprzeczać, chociażby w żartach. — Jedź do domu i prześpij się trochę.   
Harry nie odpowiedział, podając mu w zamian maskotkę.   
— Daj ją Elizabeth, żeby się nie bała — mruknął.  
Louis zabrał od niego zabawkę, a potem chwycił go za nadgarstek.  
— Chodź, zamówię ci taksówkę — powiedział.  
Harry wstał posłusznie i pozwolił wyprowadzić się na zewnątrz. Czuł się dziwnie… tępo, ale zapewnienia Louisa uspokoiły go na tyle, że pozwolił sobie wyjść ze szpitala bez wszczynania bójki, aby pożegnać się z Lizzy.  
Louis rozejrzał się po parkingu i sapnął, gdy nie dostrzegł żadnej taryfy. Szybko zamówił samochód przez telefon i odwrócił się w stronę Harry’ego.  
— Jedź do domu — powtórzył. — I idź prosto do łóżka.  
Harry zmarszczył brwi i pokręcił głową.  
— Nie — mruknął. — Muszę najpierw posprzątać szkło w kuchni.  
Louis szarpnął lekko głową i spojrzał na niego dziwnie. Otworzył usta, a potem zamarł na sekundę. Nagle uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że w kącikach jego oczu pojawiły się zmarszczki.  
— Dobrze, skarbie — powiedział miękko. — Ale potem idź od razu do łóżka. Przyjedziemy z Lizzy tak szybko, jak się da.  
Taksówka zatrzymała się obok nich i Louis przytulił go dziwnie mocno, zanim pozwolił mu wsiąść do auta. Harry zajechał do domu, posprzątał szkło i rozlaną — już zimną — herbatę. Potem szybko przeprał nadal wilgotną i poplamioną koszulkę Elizabeth, starając się zbyt mocno nad wszystkim nie zastanawiać.  
Gdy kładł się do łóżka dochodziła siedemnasta, ale czuł się tak, jakby była piąta nad ranem. Dopiero kiedy zasypiał, zrozumiał dlaczego Louis był zdziwiony jego odpowiedzią o sprzątaniu szkła. Postanowił, że poprawnie przerazi się tą myślą kiedy wstanie, i zasnął w przeciągu kolejnych dwóch minut.

* * *

Obudził go lekki pocałunek w szyję. Drgnął, ale natychmiast rozluźnił się, gdy zrozumiał, że to Louis. Westchnął, czując kolejne muśnięcie ust, a potem przeciągnął się mocno, wyciągając przed siebie ramiona. Odwrócił się i uśmiechnął sennie. Louis również się uśmiechnął i nachylił, aby pocałować go w usta. Przez chwilę Harry skupił się tylko na tym, kiedy nagle przypomniał sobie dlaczego dokładnie znajduje się teraz w łóżku mężczyzny. Odsunął się gwałtownie.  
— Co z Lizzy? — zapytał. — Wszystko z nią w porządku?  
Louis pokiwał głową, nadal się uśmiechając. Odgarnął grzywkę z czoła Harry’ego i przeczesał jego włosy palcami.  
— Tak, jest u siebie. Zasnęła w drodze powrotnej i pewnie będzie spała do rana.  
Harry jakby wbrew sobie odchylił się w tył, pozwalając Louisowi drapać się po głowie. Zamknął oczy i zamruczał cicho, przekrzywiając lekko głowę w bok, bez słów próbując pokazać mężczyźnie, na którym miejscu ma się skupić dokładnie. Uchylił powieki, słysząc cichy śmiech. Uniósł pytająco brew.  
— Kociak z ciebie — powiedział mężczyzna i znów się zaśmiał na oburzone fuknięcie Harry’ego. — Słodki, słodki kociak — dodał miękko.  
Nawet gdyby chciał, nie potrafiłby opisać tego, co poczuł w tamtym momencie. Miał wrażenie, że spada i unosi się jednocześnie; że tonie nie mogąc złapać oddechu i wypływa na powietrze, wciągając do płuc tlen. Wpatrywał się w Louisa i jedyne, co czuł, to _miękkość_ jego słów, ciała i spojrzenia.  
Zakochał się. Bez pamięci i całkiem świadomie. To było takie proste i nieuniknione, że miał ochotę śmiać się z samego siebie. Otworzył usta, samemu nie będąc pewnym, co chce powiedzieć, kiedy nagle zaburczało mu w brzuchu. Na tyle głośno, że Louis parsknął śmiechem.  
— Mój kiciuś jest głodny? — zapytał. — Chciałby napić się ciepłego mleczka?  
Harry przewrócił oczami i przysunął się bliżej, wciskając twarz w jego pierś. Położył rękę na swoim brzuchu, który znów zaburczał donośnie. Mówiąc szczerze nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego czuł takie zmęczenie, bo jego powieki znów zaczęły opadać, mimo że żołądek najwyraźniej próbował skonsumować sam siebie, sądząc po zamieszaniu, jakie robił.  
Louis wsunął palce w jego włosy, ciągnąc za nie delikatnie i zmuszając Harry’ego, żeby spojrzał mu w oczy.  
— No dalej, wstawaj — powiedział miękko. — Zrobię ci jakąś kolację.   
Harry milczał, mając nadzieję, że Louis po prostu zapomni o całej sprawie i zostanie tutaj, pozwalając mu spać. Jednak mężczyzna dodał coś o tym, że również jest głodny i Harry westchnął, przewracając się na drugi bok. Zrzucił nogi na podłogę, ale siedział jeszcze przez chwilę na brzegu materaca pocierając oczy dłonią i próbując się dobudzić.   
— Która jest w ogóle godzina? — zapytał niemrawo, kiedy mężczyzna stanął przy nim.  
— Coś koło dwudziestej. Przyjechaliśmy już jakiś czas temu, ale pozwoliłem ci trochę pospać. Jeśli chcesz możesz wziąć prysznic, żeby się nieco dobudzić.  
Harry uniósł głowę.  
— Może weźmiesz go ze mną?   
Louis przewrócił oczami i wskazał dłonią na swoje włosy, które były wilgotne i rozczochrane. Harry dopiero teraz zauważył, że mężczyzna ma na sobie luźne dresy i podkoszulkę.  
— Kąpałem się zanim cię obudziłem.  
Harry wydął wargi na tę jawną niesprawiedliwość, jeszcze raz posyłając mężczyźnie proszące spojrzenie, ale ten jedynie przewrócił oczami. Chwycił nadgarstek Harry’ego, ciągnąc go w górę i pocałował szybko, popychając w stronę drzwi łazienki.  
— Idź, zwierzaku. Masz ochotę na coś specjalnego do zjedzenia?  
— Na ciebie — odparł Harry bez zastanowienia.  
Louis uśmiechnął się krzywo, a potem mrugnął do niego.  
— To będzie na deser — powiedział i wyszedł z sypialni, zostawiając Harry’ego, żeby w spokoju się umył.  
Przez moment stał jeszcze na środku pokoju, a potem pokręcił głową i w końcu poszedł do łazienki. Stojąc pod ciepłym strumieniem wody rozmyślał o tym, jak normalnie się czuje (pomijając śmieszne zmęczenie, oczywiście, chociaż chodziło tutaj chyba o ten stres z całego dnia). _Kocham go_ pomyślał, zamykając oczy, aby nie dostał się do nich szampon. Kochanie Louisa zdawało się być najnormalniejszą rzeczą pod słońcem i w tym momencie Harry nie potrafił znaleźć żadnej wady w tym stwierdzeniu.  
Kiedy już się wytarł, wrócił do sypialni, żeby znaleźć jakieś luźne i wygodne ubranie, gdy nagle usłyszał sygnał przychodzącej wiadomości. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, szukając swojego telefonu, ale nigdzie go nie dostrzegł. Szybko naciągnął na siebie jakieś spodenki i zaczął szukać dokładniej. Miał właśnie unieść i przetrzepać przykrycie, żeby sprawdzić, czy nie zaplątał się gdzieś w pościeli, kiedy nadeszła kolejna wiadomość i poczuł lekkie wibracje przy swojej stopie. Zerknął w dół, dostrzegając swoje czarne spodnie, które ściągnął zanim się położył.   
Szybko wygrzebał telefon z kieszeni. Po odblokowaniu okazało się, że ma dwadzieścia nowych wiadomości. Otworzył je, przelatując po nich wzrokiem. Wszystkie były od Nialla.  
 **kiedy będziesz w domu, haz??** było pierwsze, a kolejne składały się głównie z pytajników, smutnych minek i insynuacji na temat życia miłosnego jego oraz Louisa. Jednak najwyraźniej, gdy one nie zadziałały, Niall musiał zacząć się nieco martwić, bo następne miały nieco poważniejszy i zmartwiony wydźwięk. Kiedy w końcu przeczytał wszystkie i już miał zamiar odpisywać, żeby pokrótce wyjaśnić sytuację, jego telefon rozdzwonił się.  
Harry odebrał praktycznie natychmiast.  
— Właśnie miałem do ciebie pisać — powiedział w ramach przywitania.  
Niall sapnął, zaskoczony, bo najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się, że Harry tak szybko zareaguje.  
— Dlaczego nie odzywałeś się przez cały dzień? — zapytał.  
Harry usiadł na brzegu łóżka i szybko streścił całą sytuację, zaczynając od spóźnienia się do pracy, poprzez marudną Lizzy, aż do okropnej wizyty w szpitalu.  
— I tak właśnie minął mi czwartek — zakończył, parskając śmiechem.   
— Kurwa, Haz, niewesoła sprawa, ale z małą na pewno wszystko w porządku? — zapytał Niall poważnie.  
— Założyli jej opatrunek i odesłali do domu. Przyjechałem tu wcześniej, żeby sprzątnąć, a potem zasnąłem i dlatego nie odpisałem, przepraszam.   
— Nie przejmuj się tym — powiedział Niall natychmiast. — A jak Louis się trzyma?  
Harry przeczesał włosy palcami.  
— W porządku — mruknął. — Jest na dole, w kuchni. Co w ogóle ode mnie chciałeś?  
— Ach, to może nienajlepsza pora…  
Harry przewrócił oczami i parsknął śmiechem.  
— Przestań, Horan, gadaj lepiej, o co ci chodzi.  
Przez następnych kilka minut Niall z podekscytowaniem opowiadał o tym, że Zayn dostała możliwość pracy z jakimś znanym, francuskim artystą, którego imienia blondyn nie potrafił wymówić. Jednak oboje postanowili urządzić w mieszkaniu imprezę, żeby to uczcić.  
— Więc chciałem się zapytać, czy nie miałbyś ochoty na nią wpaść. Wolę się upewnić, bo ostatnimi czasy w mieszkaniu częściej cię nie ma niż jesteś… — Harry otworzył usta, żeby powiedzieć coś na swoją obronę, ale Niall nie dał mu dojść do słowa. — …nie zaprzeczaj, dobrze wiesz, że tak jest. I żebyś pogadał z Lou, czy nie chciałby przyjść i nieco się rozerwać.  
— Kiedy chcecie ją urządzić? — zapytał więc, jak gdyby nigdy nic.  
— Nie wiemy dokładnie, w przyszłą sobotę? Rodzina Zayn przyjeżdża na kilka dni, więc nie mam teraz głowy do żadnych alkoholi.  
— A cóż to za bluźnierstwa — parsknął Harry. — Boisz się wizyty teściów? Przecież już ich poznałeś.  
— Haha — mruknął Niall. — Chodzi o sam fakt, kretynie.   
Harry usłyszał lekkie kaszlnięcie i poderwał głowę. Louis stał w progu, z rękoma założonymi na piersi i patrzył na niego z uśmiechem.  
— Słuchaj, muszę kończyć — powiedział Harry szybko. — Opowiesz mi więcej, jak przyjadę do mieszkania.  
— A kiedy to dokładnie nastąpi? — zapytał Niall i Harry bez problemów potrafił sobie wyobrazić wyszczerz na jego twarzy.  
— Na razie, Ni — powiedział więc tylko i rozłączył się, odrzucając telefon na łóżko.  
Wstał i wystarczyły trzy długie kroki, żeby znalazł się przy Louisie, który uniósł pytająco brew.  
— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał.  
Harry pokiwał głową i przeczesał włosy palcami.  
— Niall trochę się o mnie martwił i musiałem mu pokrótce streścić sytuację.  
Uśmiech Louisa zmiękł nieco, jakby cieszyła go myśl, że przyjaciele Harry’ego o nim pamiętają. Harry nie miał pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobić; buzowały w nim świeże i ostre uczucia, które domagały się natychmiastowego ujawnienia. Drgnął lekko, kiedy Louis złapał go za rękę.  
— Chodź już — powiedział. — Bo wystygnie ci kolacja.  
Harry sapnął z udawanym zdziwieniem.  
— Zrobiłeś coś, co wymagało podgrzania? — zapytał.  
Louis przewrócił oczami i szarpnął za jego dłoń.  
— Bardzo zabawne.  
Pozwolił się prowadzić w dół korytarza, ale przy uchylonych drzwiach sypialni Lizzy zatrzymał się raptownie. Louis zerknął za siebie, unosząc pytająco brew.  
— Mogę zajrzeć do niej na moment? — poprosił Harry cichym głosem.  
Louis pokiwał głową z uśmiechem i Harry otworzył drzwi szerzej, wchodząc do środka. W pokoju paliła się mała, nocna lampka, która dawała akurat wystarczająco światła, żeby Harry mógł dostrzec leżącą pod przykryciem dziewczynkę. Ruszył w stronę łóżka i poczuł, że Louis puszcza jego rękę. Przez chwilę stał nad małą, z przyłożoną do ust dłonią. Oddychał głęboko, próbując znów się nie rozpłakać.  
Elizabeth leżała na plecach, z obróconą w stronę wejścia głową. Kołdra zsunęła się z niej odrobinę, odsłaniają górę od pidżamy i Harry mógł bez problemu dostrzec kawałek opatrunku wystający zza kołnierzyka koszulki. Nachylił się nad łóżkiem i delikatnie poprawił przykrycie, podciągając je w górę i przy okazji wyciągając spod niego maskotkę Ptaka. Posadził ją w rogu łóżka i pogłaskał Elizabeth po włosach, wzdychając cicho.  
Schylił się i pocałował ją w czoło, zaciskając na moment powieki, żeby powstrzymać cisnące się do oczu łzy cholernej ulgi.  
Nawet mu przez myśl nie przeszło, że zachowuje się głupio, przejmując się tak mocno dzieckiem, które teoretycznie nie było nawet jego. Sęk w tym, że w jakiś sposób uważał Elizabeth za swoją córkę. Co — czysto teoretycznie — robiło z Louisa jego męża.  
 _Wow._  
Wyprostował się i odsunął od łóżka, gdy jego myśli zaczęły przesuwać się na dziwnie niebezpieczne tory. Zrzucił to na karb zmęczenia i już miał się odwracać, kiedy poczuł oplatające go w pasie ręce. Louis splótł palce na jego brzuchu i musiał chyba stanąć na palcach, bo oparł brodę na ramieniu Harry’ego.   
— Widzisz? Nic jej nie jest — powiedział miękko. — Możesz przestać już się zadręczać.  
Harry zakrył mniejsze dłonie Louisa swoją i potarł je lekko, milcząc. W końcu westchnął, wyplątał się z przyjemnego uścisku i odwrócił.   
Louis cofnął się o krok i uniósł wzrok, uśmiechając się miękko. Serce Harry’ego zatrzepotało w piersi. Mężczyzna złapał go delikatnie za nadgarstek.   
A potem pocałował go w ten sam sposób, w jaki na niego patrzył. Miękko i z uczuciem, które przewyższało wszystko inne, czego Harry zdążył w swoim krótkim życiu doświadczyć.  
Kiedy się od siebie odsunęli, Harry miał słowa _kocham cię_ już na końcu języka, ale w ostatniej chwili przygryzł wargę, nie wypowiadając ich.  
Miał śmieszną pewność, że będzie miał jeszcze dużo okazji, aby to zrobić.

CDN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Jeśli chodzi o akcję z oparzeniem i jej konsekwencje: część osób na forach twierdzi, że należy od razu zdejmować oblany ciuszek, a część kategorycznie to odradza. Tak samo jest z wizytą w szpitalu: do jednych przyjeżdżał ambulans, do innych nie; jedno dziecko zostawało, inne wracało do domu z opatrunkiem i rodzaj czy wielkość oparzenia nie miały tu dużego wpływu. Z bliznami też jest różnie, nie mam pojęcia, od czego to zależy, załóżmy że od dziecka xd.  
> Akcja z Lizzy została poprowadzona po mniejszej linii oporu, żeby zbytnio nie męczyć biednego Harry'ego, bo to nie ten tekst xd.  
> Okej, to do następnego xd


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff, fluff, fluff!

W piątkowy poranek Harry obudził się jako pierwszy. Przez moment leżał, rozbudzając się, i słuchał oddechu Louisa za swoimi plecami oraz miarowego stukotu deszczu o szybę. W domu panowała kompletna cisza, więc Lizzy musiała jeszcze spać. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę stolika i chwycił swój telefon, żeby sprawdzić godzinę.   
Kiedy w końcu odzyskał wzrok po chwilowym oślepieniu wyświetlaczem, zdał sobie sprawę, że był kwadrans po szóstej. Jeśli chciał zdążyć do pracy, musiał wstać za jakąś minutę i czasu starczyłoby mu akurat na naciągnięcie spodni i wybiegnięcie za drzwi.  
I naprawdę szczerze rozważał wstanie, dopóki Louis nie wydał z siebie długiego westchnienia i nie przyciągnął go bliżej siebie.  
— Mm, zadzwoń, że jesteś chory, czy coś — wymruczał niewyraźnie. — Nie waż się wstawać, zabraniam ci.  
Harry uniósł kącik ust w uśmiechu i odłożył telefon, a potem odwrócił się powoli.  
— Skąd wiesz, że chciałem to zrobić? — zapytał, opierając brodę na jego głowie, gdy Louis podsunął się bliżej.  
Ten odparł coś mrukliwie w pierś Harry’ego, wiercąc się nieco, jakby szukał wygodniejszej pozycji. W końcu przerzucił jedną nogę przez jego uda i przycisnął ramiona do swojej piersi. Zrelaksował się, a po chwili jego oddech znów stał się głęboki oraz miarowy, więc Harry wiedział, że mężczyzna zasnął. Co było dość niefortunne, bo mimo że Harry lubił sobie czasami pospać trochę dłużej, to kiedy już się obudził, nie widział sensu w bezczynnym leżeniu w łóżku.  
I chociaż trzymanie Louisa w ramionach było zajebistą sprawą, zrobienie mu porannej herbaty i śniadania wydawało się bardziej produktywną opcją. Dlatego odsunął się od niego powoli i wstał. Wyciągnął swoje dresy z komody, pożyczając od razu jedną z koszulek mężczyzny. Skorzystał z toalety i szybko umył twarz oraz zęby. Kiedy wrócił do sypialni, Louis jeszcze się nie obudził, więc Harry podniósł swoją komórkę z szafki i wyszedł z pokoju.  
W drodze na dół zajrzał do Elizabeth i mała rzeczywiście spała; nadal na plecach, chociaż Ptak nie znajdował się już w kącie łóżka, ale w silnym uścisku dziewczynki.  
W kuchni Harry szybko rozważył swoje opcje, ale zanim zdążył podjąć jakąś decyzję, nastawił wodę na herbatę. Czekając, aż się zagotuje, zadzwonił do pracy. Nie lubił kłamać, ale każdemu chociaż raz w życiu zdarza się sprzedać jakąś lewą historię o zatruciu pokarmowym. Naprawdę nie chciał zostawiać ich dziś samych. Obiecał, że do poniedziałku na pewno mu się poprawi i rozłączył się w samą porę, żeby zalać ich herbaty.  
Gdy się odwrócił, drgnął zaskoczony, bo w drzwiach kuchni stała Elizabeth z Ptakiem pod pachą. Wyglądała niesamowicie uroczo — blond włosy miała potargane, bose stopy wystawały z nogawek jej pidżamy, a kołnierzyk przesunął się, odsłaniając ramię. Mała ziewnęła, trąc oko piąstką.  
— Hej, Lizzy — przywitał się Harry. — Wyspałaś się już?  
Elizabeth uniosła na niego zaspane spojrzenie, a potem wolno poczłapała w jego kierunku. Gdy była przy nim, bez słowa wyciągnęła w górę ręce i Harry schylił się, aby ją podnieść. Posadził ją sobie na biodrze, nie chcąc, aby zawadziła opatrunkiem o jego koszulę. Mała mrugała przez moment, a potem spojrzała mu w oczy, wolną dłonią dotykając miejsca, gdzie się oparzyła.  
— Co to jest, Harry? — zapytała.  
Harry westchnął.  
— Pamiętasz, co się wczoraj stało?  
Lizzy pokiwała głową.  
— Chciałam wziąć sobie malowanki z kuchni, ale chyba zaczepiły się o kubek — powiedziała cicho. Teraz już nie patrzyła mu w oczy; wbijała spojrzenie w swoje palce, które skubały za materiał kołnierzyka jego koszuli. — I rozlałam twoją herbatę, przepraszam.  
— Nie gniewam się o to. — Harry ścisnął ją lekko. — Ale napędziłaś nam niezłego stracha, Lizzy, mnie i twojemu tacie. Następnym razem, kiedy będziesz chciała coś wziąć z blatu, zawołaj któregoś z nas, dobrze?  
Mała pokiwała głową, nadal unikając jego spojrzenia, a potem zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję. Siła z jaką to zrobiła, sprawiła, że Ptak obił się o ramię Harry’ego, jakby również chciał go przytulić.  
Kiedy się odsunęła, znów dotknęła swojego opatrunku.  
— Czy to przez herbatę? — zapytała. — Mogę zobaczyć, co jest pod spodem?  
— Pani doktor powiedziała, że na razie nie możemy sami tego zdejmować — odparł Harry. — Kiedy twój tata wstanie, pojedziecie do niej, żeby założyć nowy opatrunek. Nie masz czego się bać, to nic nie boli — dodał szybko, widząc, że oczy Lizzy rozszerzyły się ze strachu. — Teraz cię nie boli, prawda?  
Mała pokręciła głową. Harry podrzucił ją nieco wyżej na biodrze, poprawiając swój uścisk, bo powoli zaczynało cierpnąć mu ramię.  
— Czy ty kiedyś miałeś coś takiego? — zapytała Elizabeth, nadal dotykając bandaża, jakby nie mogła się powstrzymać.  
Harry złapał ją za dłoń, aby przestała.  
— Nie — powiedział. — Ale kiedyś bardzo się poobijałem na lodowisku i musiałem nosić plastry na kolanach.  
— Och, jakie? — sapnęła. — Wiesz, że tata kupił mi takie z Doc McStuffins?  
— Naprawdę? Ja miałem tylko takie zwykłe, białe plastry.  
Miał zwykłe i białe głównie z tego względu, że to całe poobijanie się na lodowisku miało miejsce na początku tego roku. Chociaż nie znaczyło to, że gdyby miał wybór, nie użyłby tych z panią doktor od zabawek.  
— Pożyczę ci następnym razem, jeśli będziesz chciał — powiedziała Elizabeth i zakręciła się w jego uścisku. — Czy mogę zjeść na śniadanie płatki i pooglądać bajki przed przedszkolem?  
Harry zgodził się, oczywiście, i postawił ją na ziemi. Mała w podskokach ruszyła do salonu i już po chwili dało się stamtąd słyszeć dźwięk telewizora, a Harry szybko przyszykował jej śniadanie. W jedną rękę chwycił miseczkę z płatkami, w drugą kubek ze swoją herbatą i dołączył do Elizabeth.   
Tak właśnie zastał ich Louis kilka minut później.  
— Twoja herbata jest w kuchni — powiedział Harry, zerkając w bok, żeby na niego spojrzeć. — Przynieść ci?  
Louis pokręcił głową i patrzył jeszcze przez moment na ich dwójkę, a potem wyszedł z salonu, wracając po chwili z własnym kubkiem. Przechodząc obok Harry’ego, dotknął delikatnie jego ramienia w miękkim podziękowaniu. Zajął miejsce po drugiej stronie Elizabeth, która siedziała po turecku na środku kanapy, z miską ustawioną na małej poduszce.  
— Jak się czujesz, Lizzy? — zapytał, nachylając się, żeby pocałować czubek jej głowy. — Nic cię nie boli?  
— Nie, tato — odparła dziewczynka z pełnymi ustami, nie odrywając wzroku od telewizora. — Harry mi wszystko wytłumaczył, mówił, że nie możemy tego zdejmować. — Dotknęła swojego opatrunku.  
— To prawda — powiedział Louis i posłał Harry’emu szybki uśmiech, zwracając się do niego: — Dzwoniłeś do pracy?  
Harry pokiwał głową i skrzywił się przesadnie, masując po brzuchu.  
— Mam straszne zatrucie pokarmowe — jęknął.  
— Cóż, za okropne kłamstwo, Haroldzie.  
— Sam mi kazałeś tak powiedzieć.  
Louis uniósł kubek z herbatą do ust, ale Harry doskonale widział ten jego krzywy, cholerny uśmieszek.  
— Nie przypominam sobie nic takiego — odparł niewinnie. — Musiałem znów mówić przez sen.  
Harry pokręcił głową i wyciągnął ramię, żeby szturchnąć go delikatnie, a potem… potem jego dłoń już tam została. Louis usiadł wygodniej i akurat tak ułożył głowę na oparciu kanapy, że palce Harry’ego mogły w idealny sposób przeczesywać jego włosy.  
Oglądali razem ulubione poranne kreskówki, a gdy program dobiegł końca, Lizzy zsunęła się z kanapy i odstawiła miseczkę na stolik. Odwróciła się do nich, ale kiedy żaden z nich nie wykonał najmniejszego ruchu, położyła dłonie na biodrach. W jednej z nich trzymała Ptaka, co tylko dodawało całej sytuacji komicznego dramatyzmu. Harry nigdy nie poznał Hannah osobiście, ale ten gest był akurat tak… _louisowy_. Mężczyzna nigdy nie wyparłby się ojcostwa, nieważne jak bardzo by się starał.  
— Tato — powiedziała mała. — Spóźnimy się do przedszkola.  
Louis wychylił się, żeby potargać jej i tak rozczochrane włosy.  
— Nie idziesz dziś do przedszkola — oznajmił. — Dzwoniłem już do twojej pani i wszystko jej opowiedziałem.  
Elizabeth otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia, a potem podskoczyła lekko, klaszcząc w dłonie.  
— To znaczy, że nie muszę się ubierać? — zapytała.  
Louis znów potargał jej włosy, śmiejąc się.  
— Nie, ty mała pchełko, na razie nie musisz. Możesz iść się trochę pobawić, ale uważaj na opatrunek — powiedział poważnie. — Nie waż się go zdejmować, rozumiesz?  
— Tak, tatusiu! — wykrzyknęła i wybiegła z salonu, świergocząc coś do Ptaka.  
— Nie biegaj po schodach! — krzyknęli za nią obaj, odruchowo.  
Spojrzeli po sobie i Louis westchnął, przysuwając się bliżej; wsunął jedną dłoń pomiędzy plecy Harry’ego a oparcie kanapy, drugą przerzucił przez jego brzuch.  
— Nie, żebym się skarżył, ale to, że zostawiłeś mnie w łóżku samego było bardzo niemiłe, panie Styles — oznajmił. — Popsułeś mi tym bardzo niecne i niegrzeczne plany.  
Harry przewrócił oczami, odruchowo rozszerzając lekko nogi.  
— Wstałem, żeby zrobić ci śniadanie — powiedział, głaszcząc go po plecach.  
Louis zerknął na niego w górę.  
— I gdzie ono jest?  
Wzruszył ramieniem.  
— Twoja urocza córka mi przeszkodziła, więc pomyślałem, że zaczekam z tym na ciebie.  
Mężczyzna wymruczał coś w jego koszulę. Harry bez przeszkód mógł cieszyć się ciepłem jego ciała i być może torturować się myślami na temat tego, co owe niegrzeczne plany mogły w sobie zawierać.  
W końcu Louis wyciągnął się, wyginając kręgosłup nieco jak kociak i podniósł się na kolana, przysiadając na piętach.  
— Plan jest taki — powiedział. — Ja pójdę zadzwonić do swojej pracy, a ty zrobisz nam śniadanie. Super nie? — Wstał, ciągnąc Harry’ego za sobą. — Nie ma żadnych minusów, przyznaj, że jestem fajny i mam super pomysły.  
Harry znów przewrócił oczami, ale posłusznie wyszedł za nim z salonu. Kiedy Louis wszedł na schody prowadzące na piętro, Harry poszedł dalej do kuchni, jednak zanim całkowicie się rozdzielili, zdążył mocno klepnąć go w tyłek.  
Zaśmiał się na jego zaskoczony pisk.  
— Jesteś bardzo fajny — oznajmił i zabrał się za przygotowywanie wspólnego śniadania.

* * *

Około południa Louis wraz z Elizabeth pojechali do szpitala na zmianę opatrunku, a Harry wyskoczył na szybkie zakupy. Gdy wrócił, jeszcze ich nie było, więc żeby zabić czas, posprzątał trochę w mieszkaniu i właśnie czekał, aż podłoga w kuchni wyschnie, kiedy do domu wpadła pewna mała, energiczna blondynka.  
— Harry! — krzyczała od progu. — Harry, zobacz, co dostałam!  
Wyszedł na korytarz, żeby mała czasami z rozpędu nie wpadła do kuchni i nie poślizgnęła się na mokrych płytkach. Elizabeth zatrzymała się przed nim i przez chwilę walczyła z zamkiem swojej kurteczki, ale po chwili udało się jej go rozpiąć i rozchylić. Na jej niebieskiej bluzie była przyklejona mała, okrągła naklejka.  
— _Dzielny mały pacjent_ — przeczytał Harry na głos. — Musiałaś być naprawdę bardzo grzeczna, co? — zapytał.  
Elizabeth pokiwała głową, a jej oczy błyszczały podekscytowaniem. Uniosła w górę Ptaka, trzymając go pod skrzydłami.  
— Zobacz, on też taką dostał!  
Rzeczywiście — na żółtym puszku była przyklejona identyczna naklejka. Harry kucnął i delikatnie potarmosił dziób maskotki, a potem przytulił dziewczynkę.  
— Jestem z was bardzo dumny — powiedział. — A teraz zmykaj się rozebrać.  
Elizabeth odwróciła się i w podskokach wróciła do drzwi, gdzie ściągnęła buty i kurtkę. Podała ją Louisowi, który w tym czasie sam zdążył się rozebrać, i mężczyzna powiesił ich ubrania na haczykach.   
— Dziękuję, tato! — zaświergotała Lizzy. — Idę pomalować! — oznajmiła i chwilę później wchodziła już po schodach na górę, nucąc pod nosem i machając Ptakiem w rytm swojej melodii.  
— Ma dzisiaj niesamowicie dobry humor — stwierdził Louis ze zdziwieniem, obserwując córkę z błyskiem w oku.   
— To chyba dobrze, co? — zapytał Harry, oddając lekki pocałunek mężczyzny. — Nie wchodź tam — powiedział szybko, gdy ten chciał wejść do kuchni. — Podłoga jest mokra — wyjaśnił.  
Louis zamrugał, a potem rozejrzał się i chyba dopiero teraz zauważył, że korytarz nie jest zawalony butami, a dla odmiany wszystkie stoją na swoich miejscach na małej półce.  
— Nie musiałeś sprzątać — powiedział, marszcząc brwi.  
— Wiem, ale chciałem. — Harry przewrócił oczami na tę minę. Serio, zachowywał się tak jakby Harry po raz pierwszy ogarnął ich… znaczy, jego dom. — Chodź lepiej do salonu, nagrałem powtórkę _Gogglebox_.  
— Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że _Breaking Bad_ już się skończyło — wymamrotał Louis pod nosem, idąc za nim do salonu.  
Usiedli na kanapie i Harry włączył nagrany odcinek. Zarzucił ramię na oparcie kanapy i Louis przytulił się do jego boku, podwijając nogi pod siebie. Po kilku minutach programu, mężczyzna odezwał się:  
— Zauważyłeś, że oni ciągle coś jedzą? Niesamowite.  
Harry zamruczał w odpowiedzi, skupiony na komentarzach ludzi i drgnął zaskoczony, gdy Louis wstał nagle i wyszedł z salonu. Po chwili wrócił z opakowaniem ciastek i paczką chipsów.   
— No co? — zapytał, widząc uniesioną brew Harry’ego. — Nie masz tak, że robisz się głodny, gdy patrzysz, jak ktoś wsuwa coś ze smakiem?  
Harry nie odpowiedział, ale przyjął proponowane przez niego jedzenie i resztę odcinka spędzili w ciszy, komentując jedynie coś od czasu do czasu, albo śmiejąc się z reakcji bohaterów.  
Kiedy program się skończył, a telewizor automatycznie przełączył się na normalnie nadawany kanał, Harry’ego naszła pewna myśl:  
— To trochę taka incepcja telewizyjna nie sądzisz? — zapytał. — Oglądamy w telewizji ludzi, którzy sami oglądają telewizję. Gdyby teraz nas sfilmowano, ktoś oglądałby ludzi, oglądających osoby, które oglądają telewizję, to byłaby dopiero masakryczna koncepcja.  
Zerknął na Louisa. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego z rozbawieniem. Nagle przyłożył obie dłonie do skroni, a potem odsunął je, wydając z siebie odgłos imitujący wybuch.  
— Mózg rozjebany, Haroldzie — zaśmiał się. — Resztki na ścianie i te sprawy.  
Harry wydął dolną wargę.  
— Nie cierpię, jak się ze mnie śmiejesz — powiedział, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.  
Louis znów się zaśmiał, a potem nachylił się, całując go szybko.  
— Kłamiesz — szepnął przy jego ustach. — Przyznaj, że to kochasz.  
Później, gdy emocje już opadły, Harry musiał sam przed sobą przyznać, że nawet gdyby chciał, nie mógłby tego powstrzymać. Patrząc na mężczyznę — roześmianego, z błyskiem w oku i kilkudniowym zarostem na twarzy (który momentami doprowadzał Harry’ego do szału) — po prostu nie istniała opcja, że mógłby to w sobie dusić dłużej niż przez kolejne trzy sekundy.  
— To ciebie kocham — powiedział szczerze.  
I wstrzymał oddech, czekając na reakcję. W tle leciała jakaś reklama, a gdyby się wysilił, mógłby usłyszeć kroki Elizabeth, której pokój znajdował się nad salonem, ale wszystkie zmysły Harry’ego były skupione na Louisie. Na Louisie, który wpatrywał się w niego rozszerzonymi oczami i również wydawało się, że wstrzymuje oddech. Żaden z nich się nie poruszył i przez jedną, okrutną sekundę Harry myślał, że się pomylił, że źle coś odczytał lub może zbytnio się pospieszył. Ale nagle Louis uśmiechnął się i był to ten uśmiech, za który Harry gotów był zabić lub rozpuścić się w żenującą kałużę uczuć właśnie tutaj — na samym środku salonu.  
Louis pocałował go, obejmując jego policzek dłonią; przesunął po nim opuszkami palców, a jego usta poruszały się przy tych Harry’ego powoli i szybko, leniwie i zmysłowo, i Harry westchnął, kładąc dłoń z tyłu jego szyi. Odsunęli się od siebie po długiej chwili. Wzrok Louisa błądził po całej jego twarzy, przeskakując pomiędzy oczami a ustami Harry’ego, jakby po raz pierwszy zrozumiał, co i kogo ma tak naprawdę przed sobą.  
— Kocham cię — szepnął Harry.   
Wydawało mu się, że wraz z wypowiedzeniem tych słów, kolejny brakujący kawałek układanki wskakuje na swoje miejsce. Brakowało jeszcze…  
— Ja też cię kocham, Harry.  
…tego.

* * *

Gdy Lizzy przydreptała do salonu, ciągnąc za sobą maskotkę, Harry wraz z Louisem szeptali cicho między sobą, wymieniali szybkie pocałunki i przez cały czas dotykali się, lekko i intymnie.  
— Tatusiu — jęknęła mała i obaj odwrócili się w kierunku dziewczynki. Elizabeth podeszła do Louisa i wdrapała się na jego kolana. — Swędzi mnie to strasznie — powiedziała, przesuwając dłonią nad opatrunkiem.  
Końcówki gazy były poszarpane. Harry zmarszczył brwi, kiedy to zobaczył.  
— Próbowałaś to oderwać, Lizzy? — zapytał poważnie.  
Elizabeth poruszyła się niespokojnie, przyciskając Ptaka do piersi i unikając jego spojrzenia. Louis przyciągnął ją bliżej.  
— Możesz powiedzieć, nie będziemy źli.  
Dziewczynka westchnęła ciężko, a potem znów przesunęła dłonią nad opatrunkiem.  
— Chciałam się podrapać, bo tak strasznie swędzi, ale nie dałam rady tego oderwać, a Ptak stwierdził, że powinnam powiedzieć Harry’emu i tobie, tato.  
Louis pocałował tył jej głowy.  
— To było bardzo mądre z jego strony — pochwalił. — A swędzenie jest dobrą oznaką, to znaczy, że wszystko się zaczyna goić i niedługo nie będziesz musiała nosić tego opatrunku.  
Elizabeth spuściła głowę, marszcząc brwi i wydymając usta, jakby wcale jej ta myśl nie pocieszyła.  
— Kiedy będzie to niedługo? — zapytała.  
Louis pokręcił głową i przesunął się w bok, sadzając Elizabeth pomiędzy nimi na kanapie.  
— Do świąt na pewno się zagoi — odpowiedział.  
Dziewczynka uchyliła usta i spojrzała na tatę, jakby ten powiedział coś naprawdę niedorzecznie szokującego.  
— Ale to całe wieki! — krzyknęła.  
— Szybko ci to zleci — zapewnił ją Harry, głaszcząc ją delikatnie po głowie. — A teraz co powiesz na jakiś obiad? Masz ochotę na coś specjalnego?  
Elizabeth nadal nie wyglądała na przekonaną, ale jedynie wydęła usta, odrzucając głowę w tył. Zamruczała, aż w końcu chyba zdecydowała, bo wyprostowała się i oznajmiła pewnym głosem:   
— Na spaghetti!   
Przygotowanie posiłku nie zajęło im dużo czasu i niecałe pół godziny później siedzieli już przy kuchennym stole, jedząc.  
Nagle Harry przypomniał sobie o czymś:  
— Niall zaprosił nas na imprezę w przyszłą sobotę. Chciałbyś pójść?  
Louis zmarszczył brwi i wysunął widelec z ust. Żuł przez moment i przełknął, zanim zapytał:  
— Jasne, o ile znajdziemy jakąś nianię dla Lizzy. Z jakiej okazji ta impreza? I gdzie się odbędzie?  
Harry wyjaśnił mu wszystko, próbując nie unieść się z radości, ponieważ Louis powiedział _znajdziemy_ , a nie _znajdę_. To było zdecydowanie… coś wielkiego.  
— A może zaprosiłbyś ich jutro do nas, czy coś. Stęskniłem się nieco za nimi. Co jest w zasadzie dziwne, skoro widziałem ich dosłownie raz w życiu.  
Dobry Boże, za chwilę naprawdę urosną mi skrzydła, pomyślał Harry, gdy słowo _nas_ odbijało się echem po jego umyśle, blokując każdą odpowiedzialną za logiczne myślenie cząstkę.  
— Jasne — wymamrotał. — Później do nich napiszę.  
Elizabeth zaczęła mówić coś o swoim nowym rysunku i uwaga Louisa skupiła się na niej, więc Harry mógł pozwolić sobie na chwilę czystej euforii. To uporczywie buzujące pragnienie oraz potrzeba nie zniknęły całkowicie, ale i nie spodziewał się, że wspólne wyznanie sobie miłości coś tutaj pomoże.  
Może, za jakieś sześćdziesiąt czy siedemdziesiąt lat tak, kiedy będą już starzy, siwi i przygłusi, siedząc na swoich wysłużonych fotelach i narzekając na tę cholerną młodzież.  
Nie wiedział, czego teraz ma się spodziewać. Czy Louis zaproponuje mu wprowadzenie się? Oświadczy się? Zaprowadzi prosto do ołtarza?  
A może po prostu powinien przestać to roztrząsać i cieszyć się tym, co ma, pomyślał, obserwując, jak Louis rozchlapuje trochę sosu na stole, żeby Elizabeth mogła pokazać mu, co dokładnie narysowała.  
Z uśmiechem zauważył, że mężczyzna miał zdecydowanie większą frajdę z tego malowania niż jego własna córka.  
Jest jak jest, co ma być to będzie, i te różne duperele, w które wierzył, mogą okazać się przydatne, uznał, dołączając się do wspólnego rysowania.

* * *

Harry wykąpał Elizabeth, podczas gdy Louis wziął szybki prysznic, a później zamienili się miejscami i zadaniami. Harry zajął łazienkę, a Louis zabrał się za czytanie bajki.   
Gdy wyszedł spod prysznica, mężczyzny jeszcze nie było, więc Harry ułożył się wygodnie na łóżku i zalogował się na grupowy czat po raz pierwszy od kilku tygodni.  
 **jest tu kto?** napisał.  
Odpowiedź nadeszła po niecałej minucie.  
 **Harry???? To naprawdę ty???**  
Przewrócił oczami, chociaż mógł się spodziewać, że bez dramatyzmu się nie obejdzie. Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, nadeszła kolejna wiadomość:  
 **Louis w końcu wypuścił cię ze swojego tyłka na tyle długo, że masz jak napisać do starych, zapomnianych przyjaciół?**  
Harry parsknął i ignorując roześmiane emotki od Nialla, odpisał:  
 **nie wiedziałem, że uważasz się za starą, Z, i nie przesadzajcie; wpadam do mieszkania regularnie i tak samo często do was dzwonię**.  
Zayn zignorowała jego tłumaczenia.  
 **Czyli dobrze zgadłam. N, wisisz mi dwadzieścia funtów**.  
Kolejne emotki od Nialla; tym razem jedna smutna oraz jedna przedstawiająca wyraźnie komuś wygrażającą pięść. Harry podziwiał tę umiejętność swojego przyjaciela — blondyn mógł przeprowadzić praktycznie całą konwersację tylko za pomocą tych kolorowych znaczków.  
 **chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że jesteście zaproszeni do nas na jutro** napisał.  
Roześmiał się w głos, kiedy odpisali praktycznie jednocześnie.  
 **do „nas”?????**  
 **Na co, na orgię?**  
I — naprawdę — Harry praktycznie w ogóle nie używał emotikonek, ale to była ta chwila, kiedy nawet on musiał ulec ich urokowi i częstej dwuznaczności:  
 **czekamy na was o 5 ;)** odpisał i wylogował się z czatu.  
Po chwili w jego skrzynce znalazł się sms od Nialla, który składał się z co najmniej dziesięciu znaków zapytania, i od Zayn — równie wiele mówiący, bo tylko: **?**  
Nikt nigdy mu nie wmówi, że ta dwójka nie pasuje do siebie doskonale wbrew wszystkim pozorom. Napisał im obojgu to samo — wraz z Louisem czekają na nich o piątej i że nie muszą nic przynosić poza dowolnym alkoholem (w rozsądnych ilościach, oczywiście).  
A potem, bo taki był z niego szaleniec, dodał kolejny uśmieszek i zablokował telefon, odkładając go na nocny stolik.  
Gdy Louis wszedł do sypialni, Harry nadal uśmiechał się do siebie, szczerze rozbawiony swoim zagraniem.   
— Co cię tak bawi? — zapytał, przypatrując się Harry’emu ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.  
— Nic — odparł Harry. — Lizzy już śpi?   
Mężczyzna pokiwał głową i podszedł do łóżka.  
— Tak, ale musiałem przeczytać prawie cały rozdział Puchatka, zanim… _wow_ — sapnął, kiedy Harry chwycił go za nadgarstek i pociągnął, przez co Louis wylądował dokładnie na nim. — Spokojnie — zaśmiał się.  
Harry uniósł kącik ust w uśmiechu i zamrugał powoli, z satysfakcją obserwując, jak Louis oblizuje wargi. Przesunął dłońmi w dół jego pleców i wsunął jedną z nich pod luźną koszulkę, dotykając miękkiej skóry.  
— Hej, Lou? — powiedział cicho. Mężczyzna uniósł się na łokciach, żeby lepiej na niego spojrzeć. — Kocham cię.  
Louis rozjaśnił się jak pieprzone słońce, a serce Harry’ego wyrwało się galopem, grożąc, że za chwilę wyskoczy mu z piersi. To niemożliwe, aby czuć tyle rzeczy na raz, tylko przez jedną osobę, zdążył pomyśleć, zanim wargi Louisa znalazły się na jego.  
Harry wsunął język w jego usta, przesuwając nim po podniebieniu, ale co chwilę się wycofując. Louis nie pozwolił mu na takie gierki — chwycił mocno za tył jego szyi i przyciągnął do kolejnego pocałunku; przygryzł dolną wargę Harry’ego, ciągnąc za nią delikatnie zębami.  
Harry odsłonił przed nim swoją szyję — było w tym coś pociągającego; obnażenie się, pokazanie swojej bezbronności oraz uległości. Dopiero niedawno zaczęli ostrożnie i niepewnie zgłębiać te relacje, ale Harry już wiedział, że jest to coś, co może być _zdecydowanie_ przyjemne dla nich obu.  
Louis chyba też tak uważał, bo poprawił swoją pozycję, siadając na Harrym okrakiem. Dłonie zacisnął na jego ramionach, wbijając mocno palce w miękkie ciało. Jego usta wylądowały na szyi Harry’ego. Przesuwał je niżej i niżej, drapiąc wrażliwą skórę swoim zarostem, a potem bez ostrzeżenia uchylił wargi mocniej, gryząc.  
Nie na tyle mocno, aby zostawić ślad, ale wystarczająco, by ciało Harry’ego wygięło się w łuk, a potem skuliło się w sobie; jakby chciało, aby Harry wydawał się mniejszy niż w rzeczywistości.   
Kolejna część wsunęła się bezszelestnie na swoje miejsce.

* * *

Mina Nialla była bezcenna, kiedy Elizabeth strzeliła kolejnego gola. Przyglądał się plastikowej planszy, jakby mali piłkarze robili mu specjalnie na przekór. Odgiął jednego z nich i strzelił; metalowa kuleczka zatrzymała się przy czerwonej figurce, która należała do drużyny dziewczynki.  
Lizzy nachyliła się nad zabawką i po znalezieniu odpowiedniego kąta, wystrzeliła, a piłeczka z trzaskiem wpadła do bramki.  
— Jej! — krzyknęła, klaszcząc w dłonie. — Osiem do czterech! Ciekawe kto wygra, wujku Niall. — Znów pochyliła się nad planszą i dodała, jakby od niechcenia: — Chyba ja.  
Zayn parsknęła w swojego drinka.  
— Niesamowite jest to dziecko — oznajmiła.  
Harry obserwował, jak Louis uśmiecha się z dumą i próbuje schować tę minę za własną szklanką, ale zdradzały go oczy, które mówiły wszystko swoim radosnym błyskiem.  
Oparł się wygodniej na kanapie i położył dłoń na udzie mężczyzny. W przeciągu kolejnej minuty Niallowi udało się wyrównać wynik, a potem zdobyć dwa brakujące do wygranej gole. Kiedy odsunął się, chcąc wstać i najwyraźniej uznając mecz za zakończony, Elizabeth chwyciła go za rękaw bluzy.  
— Czekaj, wujku, to nie koniec! — powiedziała żywo.  
— Przecież mówiłaś, że gramy do dziesięciu goli — odparł Niall, patrząc na nią uważnie.  
Elizabeth pokręciła głową, a kiedy się odezwała, jej głos był pewny:  
— Zasady się zmieniły, teraz gramy do piętnastu!  
Niall parsknął śmiechem, ale podsunął się z powrotem do planszy.  
— A kiedy się te zasady zmieniły, jeśli mogę wiedzieć?  
— Teraz — odparła mała bez namysłu i strzeliła mu kolejnego gola.  
Zasady zmieniały się jeszcze dwukrotnie — grali do siedemnastu, aż w końcu do dwudziestu punktów — i dopiero wtedy gra się skończyła. Elizabeth pokonała Nialla jednym punktem. Harry cieszył się z tego, bo wiedział, że nawet jeśli mała zmieniałaby zasady, grając do punktów, do których potrafi policzyć, Louis z wielką chęcią podpowiedziałby jej kolejne, jeszcze jej nieznane.  
W końcu jednak Niall dołączył do nich, podczas gdy uwaga Elizabeth skupiła się na jednej z jej ulubionych bajek.  
— Mój biedny chłopiec — powiedziała Zayn, cmokając lekko. — Ograny przez pięciolatkę.   
— Chyba raczej ograny przez jej zasady — stwierdził Niall. — Wyrośnie z niej niezła cwaniara. Na prawdziwym boisku też tak dobrze sobie radzi? — zapytał.  
Louis pokiwał głową.  
— Jest całkiem niezła — powiedział z dumą.  
Rozmawiali, jedząc, pijąc i przekomarzając się, i Harry musiał przyznać, że stęsknił się za swoimi przyjaciółmi okropnie. Gdy Elizabeth przysnęła na podłodze, oparta o pufę i z głową na maskotce Ptaka, chciał wstać, żeby zanieść ją do łóżka, ale Louis go powstrzymał.  
— Ja to zrobię — powiedział cicho. — Zostań z przyjaciółmi. — Uśmiechnął się i pocałował go szybko. — Kocham cię.  
Kiedy wyszedł z salonu z Elizabeth na rękach, Harry czuł na sobie palące spojrzenia przyjaciół jeszcze zanim sam na nich spojrzał.  
Zayn uniosła brew.  
— No co? — wymamrotał, upijając łyk drinka. — To chyba normalne zachowanie.  
Niall parsknął.  
— Oczywiście, ale to jak na siebie przy tym patrzycie jest po prostu - wow - nie z tego świata.   
— Nie wiedziałem, że zwracasz uwagę na takie szczegóły — odparł Harry.  
Zignorował wymamrotane przez blondyna: _musiałbym być ślepy_ i już miał zapytać Zayn, co to za akcja z tym francuskim malarzem, ale dziewczyna go ubiegła:  
— Patrzysz na niego tak, jak Niall na mnie, kiedy myśli, że nie widzę go, gdy mnie podgląda podczas malowania. Louis ma całkiem podobną minę, więc mam nadzieję, że obaj zdajecie sobie sprawę, w co się pakujecie — powiedziała poważnie.  
— O czym ty mówisz, nie podglądam… — zaczął Niall, a jego i tak czerwone policzki zarumieniły się jeszcze mocniej. Westchnął, widząc minę swojej dziewczyny, i dał za wygraną.  
Harry uśmiechnął się do niej miękko, a potem spojrzał w kierunku drzwi, nawet o tym nie myśląc. Dosłownie sekundę później do salonu wszedł Louis.  
— Wiemy, Z — powiedział pewnie. — Nie musisz się o to martwić.

* * *

Zayn i Niall wyszli od nich około północy i przez moment Harry rozważał pójście od razu do łóżka, ale Louis zaciągnął go z powrotem do salonu. Wskazał wymownie na zaczęte wino, a potem pchnął Harry’ego na jeden z foteli. Napełnił ich kieliszki i ostrożnie usiadł na jego kolanach, podając mu jeden z nich. Wiercił się chwilę, aż w końcu usiadł bokiem, opierając się o jego tors i obejmując ramiona Harry’ego wolną dłonią; nogi przerzucił przez poręcz fotela.  
— Wygodnie ci? — zapytał Harry, z powątpiewaniem patrząc na tę pozycję.  
Louis fuknął i wiercił się jeszcze przez moment, aż w końcu przestał się ruszać.  
— Jestem bardzo giętki i łatwy do składania — oznajmił.  
— Zabrzmiało to, jak reklama czegoś z Ikei — zaśmiał się Harry i uchylił się w bok przed dłonią Louisa.   
Mężczyzna uniósł brew, upijając trochę wina.  
— Wolę myśleć o sobie w kategoriach Piotrusia Pana, a nie segmentu kuchennego, dziękuję bardzo — powiedział, gdy odsunął kieliszek od ust.  
A potem wygiął się skurczybyk, praktycznie kładąc się na kolanach Harry’ego, aby odstawić naczynie na ziemię.  
Gdy znów się wyprostował, Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać i pocałował go. Louis smakował cierpkim winem, ale w tym wydaniu było to najlepsze wino, jakiego Harry kiedykolwiek spróbował.  
Kiedy się odsunął, Louis spojrzał mu w oczy i powiedział cicho:  
— _Zapomnij o nich, Wendy. Zapomnij o nich wszystkich. Chodź ze mną tam, gdzie nigdy, przenigdy nie będziesz musiała się martwić sprawami dorosłych._  
Harry zamrugał, próbując zrozumieć sens tych słów, a kiedy w końcu wszystko do niego dotarło, jego serce zaczęło bić odrobinę szybciej.  
— _Nigdy to strasznie długo._ * — odparł równie cicho.  
I zanim miał chociażby szansę, aby powiedzieć coś więcej, Louis dodał:  
— Zamieszkaj ze mną. Z nami.  
Harry nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem ta rozmowa zdążyła przeskoczyć od niewygodnych pozycji do wspólnego zamieszkania. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem mógł przeżyć ponad dwadzieścia lat swojego życia bez tego ciepłego uczucia w klatce piersiowej; jakim cudem ignorował wibrującą potrzebę i pragnienie, aby zatrzymać je już na zawsze.  
— Lou… — zaczął cicho.  
— Wiem, że znamy się, ile? Cztery miesiące? Pięć? W każdej innej sytuacji propozycja wspólnego zamieszkania po tak krótkim okresie wydałaby mi się komiczna, groteskowa i zwyczajnie idiotyczna, ale… — Przyłożył jedną dłoń do swojego serca, a drugą do serca Harry’ego. — To mi mówi co innego.   
Harry milczał przez moment, próbując ubrać myśli w słowa i powiedzieć coś naprawdę podniosłego, jednak kiedy otworzył usta, oznajmił:  
— W głębi właśnie tego — szturchnął palcem w pierś mężczyzny — jesteś naprawdę cholernie romantycznym skurczybykiem, co? Cytujesz klasykę, żeby przekonać mnie do wspólnego zamieszkania. Nic dziwnego, że twoja córka ma takie zdolności. — Louis zaśmiał się, ale Harry wyłapał w tym dźwięku drżąca nutę i natychmiast spoważniał: — Oczywiście, że chcę z tobą zamieszkać, dupku, o ile jesteś tego pewien i nie zmienisz zdania, gdy zacznę sprzątać po każdym twoim kroku.   
Louis przyłożył dłoń do piersi w udawanym zdumieniu, a potem chwycił rękę Harry’ego i ścisnął ją.  
— Czyli twierdzisz, że do tej chwili się powstrzymywałeś? — zapytał, wskazując na sprzątnięty salon.  
— O tak — mruknął Harry, a potem wsunął jedno ramię pod kolana Louisa, a drugim otoczył jego plecy. Wstał z fotela, podnosząc mężczyznę. Jakimś cudem udało mu się przy tym nie zabić ich obu. — Zdecydowanie się powstrzymywałem.

CDN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cytat z Piotrusia Pana.


	10. Chapter 10

Większą część niedzieli, Harry i Louis spędzili na omawianiu oraz ustalaniu wszystkich tych bardziej oficjalnych i technicznych szczegółów dotyczących wspólnego zamieszkania. Umowa Harry’ego na poprzednie mieszkanie kończyła się z końcem roku, ale nie miał on zamiaru czekać jeszcze _ponad_ miesiąca, aby się stamtąd wyprowadzić. Po rozmowie z Zayn i Niallem, którzy również planowali wspólne zamieszkanie od jakiegoś czasu, we trójkę ustalili, że Zayn po prostu zajmie jego miejsce, a później podpisze nową umowę z właścicielem.  
Harry wiedział, że nie ma dużo rzeczy, więc zakładał, że wystarczą dwie lub trzy przejażdżki autem, aby wszystko stamtąd zabrać. Planował zrobić to przed sobotnią imprezą, żeby zbytnio nie przeszkadzać już Niallowi.  
Jednak jego wspaniały nastrój prysł niczym bańka mydlana, gdy tylko wszedł w poniedziałek rano do sklepu. Jak zwykle skierował się od razu do magazynu, żeby się przebrać, ale nigdzie nie znalazł kostiumu Wielkiego Ptaka.  
Wyszedł stamtąd i podszedł do kas, gdzie stała Perrie, obsługując właśnie jakąś klientkę.  
— Hej, Pezza — przywitał się, kiedy kobieta już odeszła.  
Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.  
— Hej, Harry, co ty tu robisz?  
Zamrugał, nie rozumiejąc.  
— Przyszedłem do pracy? Ale nigdzie nie mogę znaleźć mojego kostiumu i…  
— Och, co za chuje — przerwała mu Perrie, krzywiąc się gniewnie. — Nikt do ciebie nie zadzwonił?  
Pokręcił głową.  
— O co chodzi? — zapytał.  
— Menadżer sklepu wycofał reklamę żywą maskotką — powiedziała przepraszającym tonem, jakby to była jej wina. — Ktoś miał do ciebie zadzwonić i powiadomić o wszystkim. Sama bym to zrobiła, gdybym wiedziała, że wywiną ci taki numer.  
— Ale dlaczego? Czy były jakieś skargi?  
Harry czuł rozżalenie i delikatne łaskotanie wściekłości. Nie wiązał z tą pracą żadnej przyszłości — jasne, że nie; wiedział, że to tymczasowa robota, ale chyba nikt nie lubi być wywalany na zbity pysk bez żadnego wyjaśnienia.  
Perrie wzruszyła ramionami, patrząc na niego smutno.  
— Podobno to jakaś odgórna decyzja. — Nachyliła się ku niemu i kontynuowała szeptem: — Ale jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie, to wszystko sprawka Bena.  
— Bena? — zapytał Harry z niedowierzaniem. — A co mu do tego?  
Perrie rozejrzała się szybko.  
— Kiedy zadzwoniłeś w piątek, że cię nie będzie, to on zastępował cię przez te godziny. Nie wyglądał na zbyt szczęśliwego, gdy w końcu zrzucił z siebie kostium.  
Harry parsknął śmiechem, czując złość.  
— Czyli co, postanowił pozbawić mnie przez to roboty?  
Dziewczyna znów wzruszyła ramieniem.  
— Wiesz, jaki jest Ben — powiedziała tylko.  
Harry pokręcił głową, spuszczając wzrok. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w jedno miejsce, myśląc, aż w końcu westchnął i wyprostował się.  
— No cóż, mówi się trudno. Czy Liam wie o wszystkim?  
— Nie mam pojęcia — odparła Perrie. — Ale któryś z pracowników powinien mieć jego numer, więc później do niego zadzwonię.  
Ktoś za nim odkaszlnął znacząco i Harry odwrócił się, żeby zobaczyć kobietę w średnim wieku z koszykiem pełnym zabawek.  
— Och, przepraszam bardzo — powiedział szybko, odsuwając się i robiąc jej miejsce. Zwrócił się do Perrie. — Nie będę już ci przeszkadzał. Dzięki za wszystko, Pezza, i do zobaczenia. Kiedyś — wyszczerzył się, unosząc dłoń w pożegnaniu.  
Dziewczyna skinęła mu głową i zajęła się klientką. Harry ruszył ku wyjściu, po raz ostatni rozglądając się po sklepie i jego wzrok padł na rząd dużych, żółtych maskotek. Zatrzymał się raptownie, a potem chwycił jedną, stojącą na półce wyżej, i wrócił do kasy.  
— Witaj, znów — wyszczerzył się do Perrie, podając jej zabawkę.  
Zaśmiała się, widząc, co wybrał.  
— Bierzesz to na pamiątkę? — zapytała. — Wielki Ptak wydawałby się chyba odpowiedniejszym wyborem, nie uważasz?  
Harry uniósł kącik ust w uśmiechu i mrugnął do niej.  
— Takiego już mam — odparł, na co dziewczyna parsknęła śmiechem i oddała mu zapakowaną maskotkę.  
Wsadził ją do swojego plecaka i gdy w końcu udało mu się wyjść ze sklepu, skierował się w stronę ruchomych schodów, nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiając.  
Był w pracy Louisa tylko kilka razy, mimo że godziny ich zmian praktycznie się pokrywały. W salonie nie było zbyt dużego ruchu, ale mężczyzna akurat był zajęty rozmową z klientem, który najwyraźniej próbował zareklamować sprzęt, jaki tutaj kupił.  
Harry spuścił głowę, trzymając wzrok nisko, i udawał, że uważnie przegląda dostępne modele, przysłuchując się rozmowie. Zerkał na nich kątem oka. Louis wyglądał kurewsko i niedorzecznie wspaniale w swoich _roboczych_ ciuchach. Harry pamiętał, jak wczoraj narzekał podczas prasowania tych cholernych spodni od garnituru, że _serio, Haz, cały dzień stoję za jebanym blatem, co za różnica, czy mam na sobie ciemny dżins, czy materiał._ Do tego eleganckie buty, biała koszula z kołnierzem i krawat.  
I pomyśleć, że za niedługo sam będzie wypuszczał go rano z domu właśnie w tym stroju. Potrząsnął głową i z paniką zdał sobie sprawę, że stanowisko Louisa było już wolne, i zbliżał się do niego jakiś obcy facet. Dlatego chwycił pierwsze z brzegu opakowanie i rzucił się w stronę biurka, zajmując je na kilka sekund przed drugim typkiem.  
— Dzień dobry, czy mógłby mi pan powiedzieć coś o tej… — Zerknął w dół i zdał sobie sprawę, że trzyma kartę sim. — …nowej ofercie?  
Facet za nim sapał coś oburzonym tonem, ale Harry widział tylko Louisa, który wpatrywał się w niego z rozbawieniem.  
— Oczywiście. Czego chciałby się pan dowiedzieć? — zapytał.  
Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się. Co miał niby powiedzieć, (bo co może być ekscytującego w kartach telefonicznych), ale nieznajomy facet dalej za nim stał, i Harry musiał grać na zwłokę.  
— Yy, no wie pan, za ile, gdzie i ile można z nich dzwonić. Takie tam? — dokończył, wywracając oczami, mając nadzieję, że Louis zrozumie aluzję.  
Louis zrozumiał. Uniósł wzrok na obcego mężczyznę.  
— Mamy jeszcze dwa wolne stanowiska — powiedział. — O tam, i tam. — Wskazał je ostentacyjnie palcem. — Proszę nie blokować kolejki. — Kiedy facet odszedł, zwrócił się do Harry’ego; jego spojrzenie zmiękło w jednej sekundzie. — Co ty tu robisz? — zapytał cicho.  
— Przyszedłem cię odwiedzić — odparł Harry, poprawiając ramię plecaka.  
— Nie powinieneś być w pracy?  
Harry westchnął i potarł tył szyi.  
— Wyrzucili mnie. — Szybko wyjaśnił Louisowi całą sytuację i mężczyzna wyglądał na porządnie zirytowanego pod koniec. — Ale moją ambicją i tak nie było paradowanie w kostiumie do końca życia, także może to i lepiej — dokończył.  
Louis przekrzywił głowę i zaczął powoli nachylać się w jego kierunku, jakby chciał go pocałować, ale potem chyba zdał sobie sprawę, gdzie są, i zatrzymał się gwałtownie.  
Poklepał go po ramieniu, delikatnie je pocierając, i uśmiechnął się smutno.  
— Co będziesz teraz robił? — zapytał.  
Harry wzruszył ramionami i delikatnie złapał dłoń na swoim ramieniu, ściskając lekko.  
— Nie wiem, może podjadę do mieszkania. Spakuję parę pudeł i zawiozę je do domu, a potem pójdę po Elizabeth. — Przypomniał sobie coś. — Hej, patrz, co jej kupiłem.  
Zdjął plecak i rozpiął zamek, pokazując zawartość.  
Louis parsknął śmiechem i pokręcił głową.  
— Tracisz robotę i od razu wydajesz kasę? — zapytał, ale uśmiechał się miękko. — Jestem pewien, że jej się spodoba. — Uniósł nagle wzrok i skrzywił się. — Kurwa, menadżer tu idzie, powiedz głośno, że jednak nie bierzesz tej karty.  
— Jednak nie biorę tej karty, dziękuję — powiedział Harry, automatycznie wykonując polecenie. Rozszerzył oczy, zdziwiony sam sobą.  
Louis wyglądał, jakby siłą powstrzymywał się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem.  
— Cóż, jak już mówiłem, w przyszłym miesiącu powinniśmy mieć nowe oferty — oznajmił poważnie, a potem dodał szybko i cicho. — Spadaj stąd, zanim i mnie wyrzucą.  
Harry pokiwał głową i odsunął się od stanowiska, na którym teraz praktycznie się opierał. _Kocham cię_ powiedział bezgłośnie zanim się odwrócił.  
Louis skinął głową, a jego twarz jakby ściągnęła się w sobie. Zacisnął usta, próbując się nie uśmiechać, ale jego oczy mówiły wszystko, co Harry chciał usłyszeć.

* * *

Przed odebraniem Elizabeth z przedszkola, udało mu się wykonać jeden kurs po brzegi zapakowanym pudłami autem. Przeczucie go nie zawiodło i po szybkim przejrzeniu reszty rzeczy wiedział, że będzie musiał tutaj wrócić tylko jeszcze raz.  
A później będzie przychodził do tego mieszkania jedynie jako gość.  
Sapiąc lekko, wniósł wszystkie kartony na górę; część z nich ustawił na końcu korytarza, a część w sypialni Lou… w ich sypialni. Zanim wyszedł po Elizabeth, ustawił nową maskotkę na środku jej pokoju, żeby dziewczynka od razu mogła ją zobaczyć, gdy tylko tam wejdzie.  
Na szczęście już wczoraj powiedzieli jej o fakcie, że Harry będzie z nimi teraz mieszkał i jej reakcja była przesłodka — klasnęła w dłonie, a potem zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, ściskając mocno. Dzisiaj rano, jakimś cudem udało im się załatwić szybką wizytę domową — pielęgniarka i tak miała być w okolicy, więc najpierw wpadła do nich, aby zmienić małej opatrunek. Najwyraźniej Elizabeth skradła jej serce, tak jak wszystkim innym, których spotykała na swojej drodze. Rana po oparzeniu goiła się zadziwiająco dobrze. Na tyle, że teraz będą mogli smarować ją i zmieniać wszystko sami.  
Czekając na Elizabeth pod jej klasą, Harry rozmawiał z rodzicami, których zdążył już dość dobrze poznać po takim czasie.  
— A co słychać u małego Jimmy’ego? — zapytał z troską w głosie. — Ma jeszcze tę okropną wysypkę?  
Barbara — kobieta w średnim wieku — pokręciła głową z uśmiechem.  
— Ostatnia krostka zeszła dwa dni temu — powiedziała. — Na całe szczęście, bo nie wiem, czy zdołałabym go utrzymać dłużej w łóżku.  
Harry pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Naprawdę cieszyły go te małe wymiany zdań. Było w tym coś domowego i życiowego. Barbara opowiadała coś właśnie o swojej sąsiadce, która najwyraźniej do ósmego miesiąca nie miała pojęcia, że jest w ciąży, kiedy Harry usłyszał, jak znajomy głosik woła jego imię.  
Odwrócił się w samą porę, aby złapać Elizabeth prosto w swoje ramiona. Kucnął przy niej, a potem podniósł ją, gdy mała wyrzuciła ramiona w górę, nie przestając powtarzać jego imienia.  
— Hej, pchełko — zaśmiał się. — Też się cieszę, że cię widzę.  
— Harry, Harry, Harry! — świergotała. — Zgadnij co, zgadnij co!  
Harry zaśmiał się, widząc jej entuzjazm i zrobił zamyśloną minę, lawirując pomiędzy rodzicami w stronę wieszaków.  
— Hmm, jakaś podpowiedź? — poprosił.  
Elizabeth wierciła się w jego ramionach, dosłownie wibrując dziecięcym podekscytowaniem.  
— Chodzi o coś świątecznego!  
Zamruczał z namysłem i postawił ją na podłodze, a potem podał jej kurteczkę. Elizabeth wcisnęła dłonie w rękawy, a potem podniosła Ptaka i ścisnęła go przed sobą. Uniosła na Harry’ego wzrok, nadal podskakując.  
— No zgadnij, zgadnij! — piszczała.  
Podniósł jej plecak i dopiero wtedy zauważył, że wystaje z niego zwinięta w rulon kartka papieru. Zdołał przeczytać jedynie _…stawienie_ , ale już wiedział, o co chodzi.  
— Dostałaś jakąś rolę w jasełkach? — zapytał.  
Uśmiech Elizabeth wprost go oślepił i była to kolejna z cech, którą odziedziczyła po swoim tacie.  
— Tak! — krzyknęła. — Będę pastuszką, która budzi innych pastuszków, żeby poszli do stajenki!  
Mówiąc szczerze, Harry spodziewał się stereotypowego aniołka, ale jeśli Lizzy była tak wniebowzięta rolą prostej pastuszki, kim był on, aby jakkolwiek to oceniać.  
— To wspaniale! — powiedział; wziął ją za rękę i ruszyli w dół schodów, a potem na zewnątrz.  
— Przyjdziesz na przedstawienie, Harry? — zapytała. — Proszę, proszę, proszę!  
Zaśmiał się, kręcąc lekko głową. Jakby mógł jej czegokolwiek odmówić.  
— Pewnie, że tak — odparł. — Pomogę ci nawet nauczyć się roli, jeśli chcesz.  
Okazało się, że Elizabeth nie miała zbyt wiele do powiedzenia, ale przez resztę drogi do domu nie przestawała świergotać o tym, jak nie może się doczekać, i czy tata też przyjdzie na przedstawienie, i może wujek Niall i ciocia Zayn, jak myślisz, Harry?  
Kiwał głową, mrucząc w odpowiednich momentach, bo nauczył się, że kiedy Elizabeth była w tak podekscytowanym stanie, nic nie mogło jej uspokoić, czy chociażby przeszkodzić.  
Gdy weszli do domu, Harry odesłał ją do pokoju, żeby zaniosła swój plecak, i dopiero kiedy usłyszał jej pisk, przypomniał sobie o zabawce.  
— HARRY! — Elizabeth stała na szczycie schodów, trzymając maskotkę uniesioną wysoką w górze. — Zobacz, skąd to, Harry, to dla mnie?  
Wszedł szybko na górę, pokonując po dwa stopnie naraz, żeby małej czasem nie wpadło do głowy zbiec po nich i skręcić sobie kark.  
— Tak, to dla ciebie — powiedział, kierując ją z powrotem do jej pokoju. — Dla ciebie i Wielkiego Ptaka. Pomyślałem, że przyda mu się jakiś przyjaciel.  
Elizabeth przez chwilę otwierała i zamykała usta, i wyglądała przy tym tak, jakby brakowało jej słów, aby opisać to, co czuje. W końcu wydała z siebie głośny pisk i przytuliła się na chwilę do nogi Harry’ego.  
— Dziękuję! — krzyknęła. — Zaraz ich ze sobą poznam!  
Przyglądał się, jak Lizzy siada na środku swojego pokoju i ustawia przed sobą Wielkiego Ptaka. Maskotkę Elmo posadziła sobie na kolanach.  
— Ptaku — powiedziała — to jest Elmo. Elmo to jest Ptak. — Przytuliła do siebie maskotki. — Mam nadzieję, że będziecie przyjaciółmi! A niedługo będzie przedstawienie, wiecie, i ja…  
Harry wycofał się z uśmiechem i zszedł na dół, żeby zrobić Lizzy coś do jedzenia. Mała wkrótce do niego dołączyła, nie przestając trajkotać o swojej roli. I chociaż Harry kochał ją nadzwyczaj mocno, z ulgą powitał ciszę, która zapanowała w domu, gdy Elizabeth zasnęła na kanapie, przytulając do siebie obie maskotki.  
W tym czasie udało mu się rozpakować swoje najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i poustawiać po domu. Louis dał mu wolną rękę, jeśli o to chodziło, ale Harry już wiedział, że bez kilku półek i nowej szafy się nie obędzie.  
Nie chciał jednak psuć sobie nastroju myślami o pracy i pieniądzach. Westchnął i zabrał się za rozpakowywanie kolejnego pudła.

* * * 

Gdy Louis wrócił do domu, był tak samo zachwycony rolą swojej córki, co Harry, i oczywiście obiecał jej, że zjawi się na przedstawieniu.  
— A czy babcia Jay będzie mogła przyjechać? — zapytała pomiędzy kęsami obiadu.  
Louis pokręcił smutno głową.  
— Babcia Jay jest w ciąży, wiesz przecież, Lizzy, i nie może tak daleko wyjeżdżać — powiedział. — Ale nagramy jej wszystko i wyślemy, co ty na to?  
Elizabeth pokiwała głową, usatysfakcjonowana pomysłem, a Harry poczuł, jak jego żołądek zaciska się z nerwów. Wcześniej uzgodnili, że skoro razem zamieszkają, wypadałoby poznać również swoich teściów. Na urodziny Louisa oraz pierwszy dzień świąt mieli pojechać do Doncaster, a drugi spędzić w Cheshire — w domu rodzinnym Harry’ego.  
Jednak tym też nie chciał się martwić. Miał jeszcze sporo czasu.  
Następnych kilka dni spędził na dekorowaniu domu. Louis pomagał (a może raczej: kręcił mu się pod nogami) wieczorami, przestawiając niektóre rzeczy i rzucając własne sugestie. W międzyczasie Harry rozglądał się również za jakąś pracą i był właśnie w trakcie przeglądania jednego z forów, kiedy Louis opadł obok niego na kanapę.  
— Lizzy już śpi? — zapytał odruchowo.  
— Mm — zamruczał mężczyzna, wyciągając się i przytulając do boku Harry’ego. — Co robisz?  
Harry westchnął i odrzucił swój telefon na stół. Potarł oczy dłonią.  
— Rozglądam się za pracą, ale żadne godziny mi nie pasują.  
— Wiesz, że możemy zatrudnić opiekunkę, jeśli będzie trzeba — powiedział Louis, gładząc go po udzie. — A poza tym…  
— Tak?  
— Znaczy, wiem, że lubisz dzieci i masz do nich mega zajebiste podejście, więc może poszukaj czegoś w tym kierunku?  
Harry zamrugał i patrzył przez moment na Louisa.  
— W sensie, że co? Chcesz, żebym zatrudnił się w przedszkolu? Czy może otworzył własne?  
Louis przewrócił oczami.  
— Nie chodzi o to, co ja chcę, ale co ty chcesz — powiedział, szturchając go lekko. — Mówię tylko, że praca z dziećmi przychodzi ci z łatwością, więc dlaczego miałbyś nie skorzystać?  
— Nie zatrudnią mnie nigdzie bez żadnych papierów, wiesz dobrze — westchnął Harry.  
— Więc rozejrzyj się za jakimiś kursami — powiedział Louis miękko. — Zapisz się na wieczorowe studia nawet. Wiesz, że na razie pieniędzy nam nie zabraknie, a zawsze przecież możemy wziąć kredyt. Mamy sporo opcji, skarbie.  
Harry pokręcił głową.  
— Nie mam zamiaru cię wykorzystywać — odparł.  
Louis zaśmiał się cicho, całując go w policzek.  
— To żadne wykorzystywanie, jeśli sam mam ochotę zobaczyć dom pełen dzieciaków. Może niekoniecznie cudzych, ale to już jakiś początek.

* * *

Zanim się obejrzał, nadeszła sobota. Elizabeth szła na noc do jednej ze swoich koleżanek z przedszkola, której mama była dobrą znajomą Louisa, a oni bez problemu mogli spędzić czas u Nialla.  
Sam Harry cieszył się, bo miał wrażenie, że od wieków już porządnie się nie napił i nie zrelaksował, a z drugiej strony chciał po prostu zaciągnąć Louisa do łóżka i skorzystać z możliwości pustego domu.  
Jednak widział, że mężczyzna jest podekscytowany możliwością wyjścia z domu, bo jeśli Harry dawno nigdzie nie był, Louis nie robił tego od co najmniej czterech lat, co było na równi imponujące i szalone.  
Gdy dotarli na miejsce, okazało się, że Niall i Zayn zamienili imprezę na coś w rodzaju pożegnalnej fety na jego cześć. Było to w jakiś sposób wzruszające.  
Zaprosili też niewiarygodną ilość znajomych i przez pierwsze czterdzieści pięć minut Harry krążył pośród tłumu, przedstawiając wszystkim Louisa. W końcu rozdzielili się, bo przecież nie byli od siebie _aż tak zależni, na Boga_ , ale wkrótce Harry zaczął czuć się dziwnie i przeprosił grupkę, z którą stał, i wyruszył na poszukiwania swojego partnera.  
Znalazł go w kuchni, rozmawiającego przez telefon.  
Westchnął, dziwnie już spokojny, i podszedł do niego, obejmując od tyłu w pasie. Louis drgnął, ale natychmiast rozluźnił się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że to Harry.  
Szybko dokończył rozmowę i rozłączył się.  
— Z kim rozmawiałeś? — zapytał Harry, przyciskając szybki pocałunek do jego szyi.  
— Z Danielle. Chciałem sprawdzić, co u Lizzy, ale najwyraźniej jest zbyt zajęta zabawą, aby porozmawiać ze swoim tatusiem.  
Harry parsknął, a potem znów pocałował szyję Louisa, i znów, i jeszcze raz.  
— Mm, to chyba dobrze, że nie robi żadnych awantur — wymruczał.  
Louis wydał z siebie ciężkie westchnienie i odwrócił się twarzą do niego. Harry uśmiechnął się, a potem nachylił po pocałunek. I nie trafił.  
Mężczyzna zaśmiał się głośno.  
— Ile już wypiłeś? — zapytał z rozbawieniem.  
Harry wzruszył ramionami, wysuwając lekko język, aby zwilżyć wargi.  
— Trochę — powiedział.  
— Trochę — parsknął Louis cicho.  
— Lepiej mnie pocałuj, głupku — odparował Harry.  
I Louis rzeczywiście go pocałował, nie tracąc więcej czasu. Popchnął Harry’ego na ścianę i zacisnął dłonie na jego ramionach, wciskając kciuki w bicepsy, gdzie pod materiałem koszuli widniały na skórze ciemne siniaki sprzed kilku dni. Harry sapnął, uchylając usta i pozwalając, aby Louis zacisnął ostre zęby na jego dolnej wardze, łagodząc później ból muśnięciem języka. Całowali się, póki Harry praktycznie nie zapomniał, że tuż za ścianą toczy się właśnie impreza.  
— Oj! — krzyknął ktoś nagle. — Tu jesteście, zboczeńcy, wszędzie was szukam!  
Louis _zawarczał_ w usta Harry’ego, który zdusił w sobie jęk i otworzył oczy, chociaż nie miał zielonego pojęcia, że w ogóle je zamknął. Uniósł wzrok i zobaczył Nialla stojącego w progu.  
— Czego chcesz? — zapytał Louis, bezceremonialnie wciskając twarz w szyję Harry’ego i zaciskając zęby na miękkiej skórze.  
 _Jebany wampir_.  
— Wiem, że na co dzień też nie możecie od siebie łap oderwać i nie przeczę, że jest to w chuj seksowne, ale może spędzicie trochę czas z nami, co?  
Harry zaśmiał się na zduszone stęknięcie mężczyzny i odsunął go od siebie na długość ramienia. Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy, komunikując się bez słów, aż w końcu odwrócili się w stronę blondyna i ruszyli za nim do salonu.  
Jeśli ktoś potrafił zorganizować zajebistą imprezę, bez wątpienia był to Niall Horan. Ludzie śmiali się, pili i jedli; niektórzy tańczyli w rytm głośnej muzyki i około pierwszej nawet Harry i Louis jakimś cudem znaleźli się na środku salonu, który robił za parkiet.  
Basy dudniły, roznosząc się echem po jego ciele, gdy przyciskał się do pleców Louisa, wciskając nos w jego szyję. Wciągnął głęboko powietrze, wdychając odurzającą mieszankę wody po goleniu, potu i tego, co było nieskażonym zapachem mężczyzny, leniwie przebijającym się przez wszystko i dominującym jego zmysły.  
Harry wiedział, że nie został pobłogosławiony największą gracją, ale lubił myśleć, że chociaż w tańcu jego żyrafowate kończyny i nieogarnięta koordynacja potrafiły być zmysłowe. Tańczyli, nie zwracając uwagi na resztę tłumu. Spomiędzy jego warg wyrwało się zaskoczone westchnienie, kiedy Louis położył pewną dłoń na jego udzie.  
Odchylił głowę, kładąc ją na ramieniu Harry’ego.  
— Kiedy wrócimy do domu — zaczął zachrypniętym głosem — chcę, żebyś mnie ujeżdżał, póki starczy ci sił. — Ścisnął mocno jego udo. — Nie pozwolę ci dojść, dopóki sam nie spuszczę się głęboko w tobie — wymruczał. Harry nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem udawało mu się przekrzyczeć hałas, mówiąc tak _cicho_ , ale jego słowa bez wątpienia na Harry’ego podziałały. — A potem będę cię drażnił moim językiem i dłońmi, aż nie dojdziesz bez najmniejszego dotyku na swoim kutasie.  
Harry jęknął i zacisnął zęby na materiale jego koszulki.  
— Tak — sapnął, wypychając biodra i ocierając się o tyłek opięty tymi cholernymi, ciemnymi dżinsami. — Tak, tak, _proszę._  
Louis zaśmiał się, a potem odsunął się, łapiąc go za dłoń i ciągnąc za sobą. Harry wydał z siebie zdezorientowany odgłos, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie kierują się w stronę drzwi wyjściowych.  
Louis znów się zaśmiał.  
— Grzeczni chłopcy nie wychodzą od swoich przyjaciół bez pożegnania, Haz — powiedział. — A ty chcesz być grzeczny, prawda?  
Harry pokiwał głową bez żadnego zawahania.  
Zayn i Nialla nie było ani w kuchni, ani w łazience. Gdy wrócili do salonu, myśląc, że musieli ich nie zauważyć, tam również ich nie znaleźli. W końcu Harry uderzył się dłonią w czoło i zaprowadził Louisa do sypialni pary. Drzwi pokoju były uchylone, a przez szparę przebijało się słabe światło nocnej lampki.  
— Hipokryci — warknął Louis bez złości, gdy zajrzeli do środka.  
Zayn leżała na plecach pośrodku łóżka, a Niall siedział na niej okrakiem, leniwie się o nią ocierając. Całowali się z zamkniętymi oczami, więc nie zauważyli, że mieli teraz towarzystwo.  
Był to jeden z tych momentów, kiedy Harry nie mógłby odwrócić wzroku nawet gdyby chciał. Mogło to być winą alkoholu, ale widok dwójki przyjaciół sprawił, że w dole jego podbrzusza wybuchło ciepło, które nie miało nic wspólnego z wcześniejszymi słowami Louisa.  
Przyglądał się, jak Zayn obejmuje policzek Nialla dłonią, a potem przesuwa ją niżej, kładąc na szyi. Nie widział dokładnie, co zrobiła, ale blondynowi chyba się spodobało, bo odrzucił głowę w tył z sapnięciem. Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy; jej wzrok przeskakiwał pomiędzy twarzą chłopaka, a jej własną ręką nadal obejmującą jego szyję.  
Harry zdusił jęk, gdy Zayn jednym, wyraźnie wyćwiczonym ruchem przesunęła ją na jego włosy, zaciskając mocno palce na blond kosmykach i przyciągając Nialla do kolejnego pocałunku.  
Kiedy ruchy bioder chłopaka stały się coraz bardziej chaotyczne, Louis wycofał ich z sypialni, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Pchnął Harry’ego na ścianę i pocałował go gwałtownie.  
— To było seksowne — powiedział pomiędzy pocałunkami. — Dziwnie bardzo seksowne.  
Harry sapnął na zgodę.  
— Kiedyś proponowali nam czworokąt.  
Po jego plecach przebiegł chłodny dreszcz, bo nie miał, kurwa, pojęcia dlaczego w ogóle przypomniał mu się ten temat. Czekał na wybuch śmiechu, albo zdegustowane parsknięcie, ale kiedy spojrzał na mężczyznę, ten wyglądał na zamyślonego.  
W jego oczach błyszczały ogniki, kiedy spuścił wzrok na usta Harry’ego.  
— Mm — wymruczał cicho, przesuwając po nich kciukiem. Wsunął go do ich wnętrza i Harry automatycznie zacisnął na nim wargi. — Odważna propozycja.  
Później, Harry nie miał już zbytnio głowy do zastanawiania się nad tym, co to do kurwy nędzy mogło w ogóle oznaczać.

* * *

Entuzjazm Elizabeth, o ile to w ogóle możliwe, wzrastał z każdym dniem przybliżającym ją do przedstawienia. Louis wziął na ten dzień wolne w pracy i rano razem odwieźli ją do przedszkola, obiecując, że na pewno wiedzą gdzie i o której wszystko się odbędzie.  
Gdy kilka godzin później wchodzili na małą salkę — ręka w rękę — było już tam sporo osób. Zajęli wolne miejsca blisko sceny, czekając. Na ich kolanach znajdował się Elmo oraz Wielki Ptak, również czekający na występ swojej małej przyjaciółki.  
Lizzy co jakiś czas wychylała się zza kurtyny, a kiedy w końcu ich zobaczyła, pomachała im radośnie. Co dziwne, nie wyglądała na stremowaną, ani zdenerwowaną całą sytuacją; w przeciwieństwie do niektórych dzieci, które co chwilę biegały do łazienki.  
— Myślałem, że będzie bardziej się stresować — powiedział Louis cicho.  
Harry ścisnął lekko jego dłoń.  
— No coś ty — zaśmiał się. — Z takim przebojowym tatą jej nieśmiałość musiała kiedyś minąć.  
Louis szturchnął go, unosząc kącik ust w uśmiechu, ale jego spojrzenie pozostałe poważne. Spuścił wzrok na trzymane przez nich zabawki, marszcząc brwi. Harry westchnął, ponieważ domyślał się, o czym mężczyzna mógł teraz myśleć.  
— Daj spokój, skarbie — oznajmił. — Nie myśl teraz o tym i ciesz się występem swojej córki.  
Louis milczał jeszcze przez moment, aż w końcu kiwnął raz głową i wyprostował się, spoglądając prosto na scenę. Ścisnął jednak dłoń Harry’ego, a potem splótł ich palce razem.  
Niedługo później rozpoczęły się jasełka. Nie było w nich nic odkrywczego, mówiąc szczerze, ale dzieciaki były przygotowane do swoich ról i przyjemnie było oglądać je na scenie. Wkrótce też pojawiła się Elizabeth — miała na sobie strój pastuszki, a jej blond włosy były splecione w długi warkocz. W dłoni trzymała kijek, który Louis wystrugał dla niej kilka dni wcześniej.  
— Wstańcie! — krzyknęła, zatrzymując się przed grupką leżących na scenie dzieci. — I pój… — zająknęła się i umilkła. Na jej policzkach wykwitł czerwony rumieniec, a Harry oraz Louis jednocześnie wstrzymali oddech. — I pójdźcie za mną do stajenki — dokończyła Elizabeth lekko drżącym głosem.*  
— Moja mała — sapnął Louis pod nosem, wypuszczając z ulgą powietrze.  
Elizabeth pojawiła się później jeszcze raz, kiedy razem z resztą dzieciaków odśpiewała jedną z kolęd nad małym żłóbkiem, w którym leżała lalka. Dziewczynka była bardzo zawiedziona, gdy pani nie zgodziła się, aby to Ptak zagrał dzieciątko. Harry czuł się nieco winny, bo nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu na jej pełen rozczarowania ton, gdy z żalem opowiadała mu o wszystkim.  
Kiedy jasełka dobiegły końca, dzieciaki ukłoniły się, a cała sala wybuchła oklaskami. Kątem oka widział, jak niektóre babcie i dziadkowie ocierają łzy wzruszenia, a kiedy spojrzał na Louisa, zauważył, że jego oczy również podejrzanie się błyszczą. Mężczyzna klaskał też tak zawzięcie, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Harry widział, że był dumny ze swojej córki i była to bardzo piękna i cudowna chwila.  
Kiedy mali aktorzy zniknęli za kulisami, Harry objął Louisa w pasie i poprowadził na bok, gdzie czekała już reszta rodziców. Elizabeth oraz inne dzieci, musieli się jeszcze przebrać, zanim będą mogli wrócić i domagać się uzasadnionej uwagi oraz pochwał.  
Wymieniali między sobą ciche spostrzeżenia i przeglądali zdjęcia, które zdołali im zrobić. Louis nagrał nawet moment, kiedy Elizabeth wypowiadała swoją kwestię i wysłał go swojej mamie.  
W sali panował harmider, ale bez problemu udało im się rozpoznać znajomy głosik, który krzyczał:  
— Tato! Tato, widziałeś mnie?  
Obaj spojrzeli w kierunku dźwięku — Elizabeth biegła ku nim, z wielkim uśmiechem, próbując odsunąć z twarzy kosmyki włosów, które wysunęły się z warkocza.  
Louis już otwierał usta, żeby pewnie powiedzieć, jak była wspaniała, ale Elizabeth zrobiła coś, czego Harry był pewien, że nie zapomnij do końca życia.  
Zamiast stanąć przy Louisie, zatrzymała się przy Harrym i uniosła ręce w górę z zapytaniem:  
— Widziałeś mnie, tato, podobało ci się?  
 _Tato._  
Nawet gdyby ktoś przystawiłby mu lufę do skroni, Harry nie potrafiłby opisać tego, co poczuł w tamtym momencie. Miał wrażenie, że jego serce urosło o jakieś dwadzieścia rozmiarów, rozpychając mu klatkę piersiową i grożąc natychmiastowym zgonem z nadmiaru szczęścia i miłości.  
Schylił się i podniósł dziewczynkę, sadzając ją sobie na biodrze. Elizabeth wibrowała energią, nie przestając zadawać tego samego pytania:  
— Tato? Widziałeś mnie? A ty, tato? — zwróciła się do Louisa. — Podobało wam się?  
Harry spojrzał na niego. Mężczyzna zakrywał usta dłonią, a jego wzrok przeskakiwał pomiędzy ich dwójką, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, na które z nich powinien patrzeć, aby wszystko zapamiętać. I jeśli wcześniej jego oczy tylko błyszczały, to teraz już naprawdę płakał.  
— Hej! — jęknęła Elizabeth. — Czemu płaczecie? Byłam taka zła?  
Harry pociągnął nosem, bo sam zaczął płakać, nie wiedząc nawet kiedy. Pokręcił natychmiast głową i pocałował skroń dziewczynki.  
— Byłaś cudowna — powiedział zachrypniętym głosem. — Jesteśmy z ciebie bardzo dumni i bardzo cię kochamy.  
Elizabeth zaśmiała się radośnie. Cały zgiełk jakby zniknął i teraz liczył się tylko jej ciężar w jego ramionach i dotyk Louisa, który objął go w pasie i nachylił się, aby pocałować policzek córki. Harry odwrócił głowę w jego kierunku i mężczyzna musnął lekko wargami jego usta.  
— Bardzo cię kochamy — powtórzył, patrząc mu w oczy, a potem spojrzał na Lizzy. — A za tak piękną grę należy ci się jakaś nagroda. Co powiesz na twoje ulubione lody, pchełko?  
Elizabeth pisnęła, kiwając energicznie głową, a potem wysunęła się z uścisku Harry’ego na podłogę. Zabrała od nich zabawki. Wyciągnęła w górę wolną dłoń i Louis chwycił ją, w drugą łapiąc rękę Harry’ego.  
Elizabeth podskakiwała przez całą drogę na zewnątrz, a serce Harry’ego rosło, i rosło, i rosło z każdym krokiem, grożąc prawdziwą eksplozją.  
Być może jednak powinien podziękować za wszystko Niallowi, uznał. Ot tak, jak na Wielkiego Ptaka przystało.

****

KONIEC

*w mojej wersji jasełek to pastuszka budzi innych pastuszków, ponieważ aniołek powiedział jej to jako pierwszej (głównie z tego względu, że naprawdę nie chciałam robić z Lizzy aniołka z wielu różnych powodów). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cóóóż, dziękuję tym, którzy czytali i zostawili po sobie jakiś ślad ;). Mam zaplanowane kilka spin-offów do tego ficka, bo Elizabeth uparcie dostarcza mi nowych pomysłów.
> 
> A jak ktoś ma jakieś prompty, czy coś, lub się mocno nudzi i chcę pogadać o Louisie, to można znaleźć mnie [tuuutaj!](http://www.theywereatthesamegig.tumblr.com)


End file.
